You Promised
by hookedonwords
Summary: Damian was in the hospital. Keith was pissed. Cameron may have lost his mind .. the whole world is falling apart and someone is behind it all. This is a Glee Project story with some Celtic Thunder thrown in. Please review thank you
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Keith was just getting his coat to go meet George at the bar when a knock on his apartment door. He growled in his throat assuming it was something work related.

" Coming" he called as he grudgingly place is coat back on the couch. He was shocked to find Damian standing there pale and nervous. "Damo, hey, come on in won't cha?"

"Thanks Keith." Damian said stepping past the surprised Keith.

"What can I do ya for?" Keith said closing the door and trying not to seem impatient.

"Keith … I. . . I'm … I .. I'm" Damian stuttered. Keith sighed and walked over to Damian, placing his hands on Damian's shoulders.

"Damo relax. Just tell me. You know you are my best friend and no matter what you tell me I will never hate you. I could lie and say I'll never be mad at you to make you feel better if you want, but the truth is I very well might get mad, but the point is you are my best friend and I'd like to think I'm yours as well."

"You know you are." Damian said sighing.

"Okay then, our friendship won't mean much if we don't talk. So, talk." Damian sighed again and made the mistake of looking into Keith's killer blue eyes. HE couldn't help the tears that flowed down his face. Looking into the face of his best friend whom had done nothing but help him in the past knowing how badly he was about to crush him was just too much.

"Damo, hey, sshhhh it's alright. You do not have to tell me now we can wait until tomorrow or whenever we have so much time." This made Damian cry even harder because he knew they didn't have anytime together. He collapsed on Keith and completely broke down.

"Whoa" Keith said catching the upset lad and pulling him over to the couch. He carefully pulled out his phone to text George that he would be late for drinks. Damian finally calmed down enough to talk. He lifted his head from Keith's shoulder.

"Okay Keith I know what you are feeling right now and it's probably something like pity or-or something to that effect an-and I want you to hold on to that feeling because I know you are going to be pissed after I tell you this."

"Sure Damo" Keith had long since ceased to be amazed at how well Damian can read his feelings. He had always prided himself with the calm surfer facade but Damian had seen right through it. Damian knew that he just had to come out and say it. He breathed in through his mouth and out through his nose. The only problem is when he exhaled a huge line of snot shot out of his nose damn the mucus! Keith laughed.

"Nice snot rocket Damo" he said as he gently twisted himself on the couch to grab the roll of toilet paper he used as a substitute for tissues. Damian watched in awe and embarrassment as Keith automatically ripped off three squares, folded them, and wiped Damian's face. Damian saw his moment he knew he'd never get through this unless he got angry.

"Why'd you do that?" he asked as Keith tossed the dirty toilet paper into the nearby waste basket.

"What?"

"Clean my nose"

"It .. Was dirty. I'm sorry Damo did you want to keep your mucus friend?" Keith asked hurt that Damian was getting so upset about this, it's not like it was the first time Keith took care of him.

"Don't be ridiculous! I just think that I am perfectly capable of cleaning my own nose thank you very much."

"I know that Damo, I just- you just looked so sad and I wanted to help somehow the nose wiping was just the first thing that came to mind."

"You know Keith there is going to come a time when you will realize that I am not a little fourteen-year-old kid anymore!"

" Trust me I know how much you have grown up over the years. But Damo you'll always be younger than me and I'm always gonna take care of you when I can."

"Well you aren't going to be able to anymore" Damian said and jumped off of the couch and walking to the door.

"What-Why-What do you mean Damo?" Keith said truly worried for his friend now. Damian opened the door, pulled in two suitcases, and turned back to Keith

"I'm leaving Celtic Thunder."


	2. Possibly the Dumbest Reaction

Possibly the Dumbest Reaction

Now it was Keith's turn to jump off the couch.

"W-When?" Keith asked trying to keep his voice even.

" Tonight.. Right after the show…" Damian said. He couldn't believe he actually broke Keith. Keith had his back turned to him but Damian knew he was crying from the way he was breathing. There were so many thoughts running through Keiths head but all he managed to choke out was:

"Why?"

"I'm going to be on Glee, c'mon you know this."

'No no I mean why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I couldn't." Keith gave a slight nod.

"Kay" Keith said turning back to him. His face was wet. "Good luck Damo. I'm proud of ya." Damian's jaw dropped. He knew Keith was good at faking emotions but could he really have just pulled a 360° mood swing? Keith laughed. " What Damo? Did you really expect me to be pissed at you for following your dreams? Plus we all knew this was a possibility when you auditioned for The Glee Project."

"Then why were you so mad at first?" Damian asked praying that this was how Keith really felt and not just some upgrade in his surfer façade.

"Because you waited until now to tell me."

"Does it really matter that much?" Keith gasped. Damian hadn't realized what he said until it was too late. He just asked Keith if his feelings matter that much, if his friendship matters that much. That was quite possibly the dumbest reaction he could ever have.

"Jesus Damo, of course it does! Or at least I thought it did. If you had told me sooner we could have had a kick ass goodbye party. But now it's too late." Damian could see the internal struggle Keith was having.

"C'mon Keith don't be like that we'll still be friends." Damian said trying to soothe Keith before he did something stupid. His plan backfired.

"Damn it do NOT give me that shit Damo! Yeah sure we will still talk, hell we may even visit each other, but we will NEVER be friends again. Damian looked like he had seen a ghost. He tried to form a coherent sentence but he felt like Keith had ripped out his lungs and heart and did a Mexican Hat Dance on them. Keith's tears were flowing freely now and Damian was not far behind. "Come on now Damo, does it really matter that much?" Keith said with an evil grin sliding across his face.

"I-you-we.. Why-" Damian tried to tell him to fuck off but he just couldn't. "Bastard" he finally managed. Keith laughed.

"Like I've never heard that one before. But do elaborate Damo, why am I a bastard. I'm just being honest. You saw what happened when Paul left."

" Yes, but I'm not Paul."

"Oh you do not have to tell me that Damo. At least Paul had the decency to tell me in advance that he was tired of this bullshit life of performing with us." Keith snarled giving the suitcases clutched in Damian's hands a watery glare. As if Damian had read his mind he dropped the suitcases as if they had bitten him. All of a sudden Damian just was not mad anymore. Why should he ever have been mad in the first place? He was the one that hurt Keith. He didn't feel anything, he was just numb, a zombie staring up at Keith.

"Don't be mad Keith. It kills me to leave Celtic Thunder. It kills me that I told everyone but you." Damian eyed Keith carefully as Keith began to pace.

"Do me a favor Damo."

"Sure"

"Get.. Out .. Of .. mysight." Keith rushed to finish his sentence before he lost his nerve.

"If that's what you really want Keith."

"It is."

"Fine" Damian said walking up to Keith and placing his hands on his shoulders "But remember your promise."

ON A SIDE NOTE: I promise Cameron will be in the next chapter and I know this chapter was kind of boring. But I promise the next one will be action packed J


	3. Damian McGinty This Is Your Life

Damian McGinty, This Is Your Life

_**Author's Note: This chapter is set during Damian's flight to LA. I'm not sure about the time difference but I'm guess that if Damian left sometime in the evening his flight would get in at about 10:30 am with the time difference. **_

Damian had slept most of the flight. But it didn't feel like it. When he opened his eyes he felt just as crappy as before he'd gone to sleep. He was grateful that he was sitting by himself. Things would have been so much worse if a complete stranger had seen him bawling like a baby for an hour straight and literally crying himself to sleep. One glance at his watch told him he still had about an hour left on his flight.

"_Get out of my sight." _Keith's voice kept echoing through his head. He sighed as his head fell against the back of the seat.

"Yes sir I can get that for you." a cheery flight attendant was saying to the man sitting three rows in front of Damian. She was an elderly woman with streaks of gray in her blonde hair.

"Damn they are talking drink orders." Damian thought. He really was not prepared to talk to such cheery people, even if it was obviously fake. Quickly he grabbed his jacket that he had discarded on the seat next to him as soon as he sat down to ward off any strangers, wrapped it around himself, curled on his left side, and pretended to sleep. His heart raced as he heard the noisy flight attendant draw closer. Would she wake him up? With the spike of adrenaline Damian realized how much of a zombie he had really become in the past day. He could feel the flight attendant staring at him. She reached her arm out.

"Shit she's going to wake me up!" Damian frantically thought. He flinched when he felt her hand grab his coat. His eyes flew open completely blowing his act. He turned to look at her. She looked genuinely scared.

"Shh it's okay you can go back to sleep. You -I was just fixing your blanket you looked cold." she said in a comforting tone. "W-would you want an actual blanket?" she asked with genuine concern. Before he knew what was happening Damian felt tears fall down his face and soft, caring arms embracing him. Another flight attendant walked by he stopped and gave the female flight attendant a weird look.

"Connor it's okay I've got his. Go take care of the rest of the passengers." she said.

"Alright Rebecca if you're sure." Connor said clearly puzzled.

"Why do you care so much?" Damian murmured from her shoulder.

"What do you mean?" Damian took a stabilizing breath and gently pulled away from her shoulder so he could look into her eyes.

"I mean I'm assuming any other flight attendant would just have let me continue to pretend to be asleep and go on with their day." She cracked a slight smile.

"Oh so you are a flight attendant expert are you?" she joked.

" No just with my experience with people lately has not given me much hope for society."

" You can not judge a whole society on a couple of people. But to answer your question I care because I am human."

"That seems like an awfully simple reason." Damian said looking into her sad eyes and realizing that his was one of the few people who would never fake happiness. He let out a chuckle at the fact that he was originally hiding from her.

"Rebecca, we need you." Connor said coming back down the aisle.

"Okay, here I come." she called. She quickly turned back to Damian. " Look…"

"Damian"

"Damian, remember what I said you cannot judge a whole society on a few people. Trust me I have been all over God's earth and seen more than I care to see. There will always be at least one person that can surprise you. That person could be your best friend, your girlfriend, or a complete stranger." she said, gave him a smile and walked to the back of the plane. "Damian McGingty, this is your life, crying to a complete stranger on a plane on your way to God knows where." he thought.

It did not hit him until he walked off the plane that he was finally in LA. He stumbled over to the baggage claim.

"Oy are you blind?" a familiar voice called. Damian's head snapped up. He could not suppress a grin when he saw Cameron standing there with a huge multicolor sign that said Thunderhead seeking Damian.

"Cameron!" he screamed and raced over to hug his best friend. "I thought you said you weren't getting in until later."

"Silly Damian I could not let an innocent little boy like you wander around an LA airport by yourself!" Damian laughed. "Now stand back so I can inspect you and make sure you made the flight in one piece." Cameron said taking a step back. "hmm no offense D but you look like crap."

"Thaaankks" Damian said trying to hide his disappointment. " Are you going to help me find my luggage or just insult me all day?"

"Hhhmm that's a very good question." Cameron said as he led Damian back to baggage claim.

"So have you been home yet?" Damian asked trying to get used to calling the apartment they now shared home.

"Nope." Cameron said. Damian noticed two suitcases clutched in Cameron's hands for the first time. Damian spotted one of his suitcases and sprang for it before it could be carried away. He snagged it just in time.

" How many bags you got?" Cameron asked as Damian placed the bag on the floor next to Cameron's.

"Just one more."

"Cool."

About ten minutes later they both had their luggage and were walking out of the airport when Damian said "Cameron, we don't have a car."

"Don't we?" Cameron asked smiling. He pulled a set of keys out of his pocket and jingled them in front of Damian's face.

"Damn Cam you thought of everything." Damian said in awe. "Lead the way to our ride."

Cameron smiled as Cameron led Damian out the door and to a small red jeep.

"Nice this ride is pimpin'" Damian said plastering a smile on his face. Cameron laughed.

"Damn right aaand it's all ours."

"Crap I was supposed to call Keith when I landed." Damian said giving into the gnawing feeling. He pulled out his phone and turned it on hoping that Keith had called him. No such luck. He took a deep breath as he dialed the familiar number.

"Damo you okay?" Cameron asked. Damian jumped slightly he had forgotten he was there.

"Sure Cam why wouldn't I be?" Damian put the phone to his ear every ring felt like a bee sting.

"Hello"


	4. and the clouds opened up

And The Clouds Opened Up

Damian couldn't say anything.

"Hello" Keith said again. "Congratulations if you said hi you have been talking to a recording of my voice hahaha. Leave a voicemail and I'll try to get back to you. Oh and if this is George don't think that I've forgotten about the five bucks you owe me." Damian tried to hide his disappointment from Cameron. He carefully clicked the end call button so Cameron wouldn't see and then continued to talk "Hey Keith it's Damian. Out partying again huh? Well I just wanted to let you know that I got here safely. Be careful okay?" he said and put his phone down.

"He didn't answer?" Cameron asked starting the car and started the 45 minute drive home.

"No" Damian whispered trying to hold back his tears.

"Hey, hey Damo it's okay. You know Keith he's probably out partying or sleeping."

"Yeah oorrrr he's ignoring me."

"Why would he be doing that?"

"Welll we kind of had a big fight."

"What? You two fight? About what?"

"Me leaving." Damian managed to tell him the whole story without breaking down once, but he could quickly feel himself sink deeper and deeper into a zombie-like state. He finished just as they pulled into the driveway to their apartment building.

"Don't worry about it too much Damian. I know you and I think I know Keith. This is probably just his way of coping with the pain of losing you." Cameron said struggling to get his bag out of the jeep.

Well he did not have to lose me. We could be talking right now, we could be mailing letters, we could be texting, emailing, or even planning a visit."

"humph" Cameron said as he fell on his butt, finally freeing his suitcase from the hungry mouth of the backseat. "Well maybe that's not good enough for him."

"It has to be better than not seeing me at all, right?" Damian said easily grabbing his suitcases and walking around to check on Cameron who was just dusting the dirt off of his butt.

"Look I don't even know Keith that well, you are asking the wrong person, why not call another of the Celtic Thunder guys?"

"Nah never mind, if he doesn't want to talk to me than its his loss I say good riddance." Damian said. Even though he tried to smile Cameron could tell that this was far from over.

The next day…..

"Ohh Damian!' Cameron called cheerfully bursting into Damian's room the bright morning light shinning on the lump that was Damian. "C'mon sleepy head up and Adam!" He jumped lightly on Damian's bed. Damian groaned.

"Die" he murmured. Cameron laughed and pulled the covers off of Damian revealing very pissed off Damian in his boxers. As if it had been planned Damian started shivering.

"hahaha Damo c'mon it's not that cold."

" Y-yes it is." Damian said rolling over closer to Cameron for warmth.

"Damian look at me." Cameron said genuinely getting concerned.

"Put the covers back first."

"Sure Damo." Cameron said as he tucked the covers around his best friend. "Now look at me."

"No"

"Damo, damo what's wrong? Are you sick?" Cameron said putting his hand on Damian's forehead. It felt normal. Damian squirmed out from under Cameron's hand. "Damian what's wrong?"

"Leave me alone." That stung Cameron. He should have known there was something wrong with Damian when he went to bet at 5 o'clock last night. He mentally slapped himself for just assuming it was jet lag. "Is, is that what you really want Damo?"

"I said leave me alone." Cameron slid off Damian's bed, defeated.

"Okay but if you aren't out of bed in two hours I am coming back and you are not getting rid of me."

Two Hours Later …

Cameron had been going crazy for the past two hours. Why had Damian wanted rid of him? What was wrong with Damian? He crept back into Damian's room. Damian was laying on his back staring at the ceiling. Was he even blinking?

Damian felt like shit. He couldn't believe Keith really ignored him. He really fucked things up. He slowly slid his bloodshot eyes to the door to find Cameron standing there watching him. "fuck" Damian thought "I thought I told him to leave me alone. He does not deserve to see me like this. I wish I could keep him out." He snapped his eyes back to the ceiling. Cameron sighed. Maybe this was out of his hands.


	5. Almost Dead

Almost Dead

Cameron snuck out of Damian's room as the realization sunk in. Maybe he couldn't help Damian. "Failure" a voice hissed. He was surprised to find out it was his. "No, no I'm not a failure I'm only a failure if I fail to acknowledge Damian's problems'

"_He's your friend. Shouldn't you try and help him before you give up on him."_ the voice shouted at him. "NO NO I'm not giving up!" he screamed as he backed into a corner. His legs gave out as he hit the wall. _"Please you are so fucking giving up! It's not even been a day and you wanna call a fucking goddamn shrink. You are supposed to be his best friend. You are supposed to know him better than anyone!" _"Shut up shut up shut up!" Cameron said. He banged his head against the wall repeatedly._ "Not until you get your skinny, nerd ass in there and help your friend!" _"I can't I can't help anyone! I'm just a failure!" _"Stop the self-pity bullshit!"_ "Shut up Shut up Shut up!" Cameron yelled and cracked his head against the wall as hard as he could. Then blackness. . . .

Damian could hear Cameron scream. He knew it was probably something to do with him. He felt the slightest twinge of regret. But that regret was quickly over-shadowed by a much stronger hatred. Hatred for himself and hatred for Keith, but no hatred for Cameron. Cameron had been screaming for a while. Damian almost mustered up enough energy to get out of bed and soothe him, but the screaming had stopped. Damian rolled over on his right side and slipped into an uneasy sleep. . .

Cameron stayed unconscious for a whole day. Damian stayed asleep longer. Cameron slowly cracked his eyes opened. He had a killer headache. He gently rubbed his hand over the back of his head. There was only a slight lump, probably nothing to worry about. He glanced at the clock. 12 pm. What, no that couldn't be right. What day was it? Thursday. Ahh that explained it. It was the next day. He tried not to dwell on the events of the previous day for fear that his second personality might come back. He slowly got up. Man he was sore .. And hungry. He wondered if Damian had made anything. Damian! He had to check on him. Cameron crept to his familiar spot in the door way to Damian's room. He was relieved and concerned to see the lump that was Damian curled up into a ball under his covers. Cameron sighed. Well maybe Damian had been up when he was unconscious. He quietly closed the door and walked to the kitchen. Before he remembered that this was only their second day in the apartment he opened the empty fridge. "Rrriiiggghhtt" he thought realizing his dilemma. He couldn't very well just up and leave Damian and he seriously doubted Damian wanted to go shopping with him. He absentmindedly stuck his hands into his jeans pocket. His right hand touched a crumpled up piece of paper. He pulled it out. A pizza place take out menu! Yes! How convenient. As his stomach grumbled in approval he dialed the number and ordered two extra large pizzas. One was pepperoni and extra cheese, the other was ham and pineapple. The man said it would be about twenty minutes. Whew! Now that the food crisis was solved he had to check on Damian and maybe wake him up.


	6. Life Goes On

Life Goes On Long After the Thrill of Living Is Gone

Damian looked at he bloody knife Keith clutched in his right hand. Did Keith really just stab him? The bleeding hole on in his left shoulder would suggest it, but somehow he just couldn't believe it.

"What-Why?" Damian started finally tearing his eyes away from the knife to stare at Keith's face. He wished he hadn't. Keith's normally amazing blue eyes were a deep crimson. The cool surfer façade was completely gone and Keith looked like he had just stepped out of a mental facility. When did Keith get so many sharp teeth? "Keith why did you just stab me?' he cried trying to finish the sentence before Keith decided to give into his new bloodlust.

"Sorry Keith's not here right now.. You killed him."

"What Keith no you're not- you can't be-"

"What? Dead? How would you know Damian? How the fuck would you know?"

"Keith snap out of it! Keith snap out of it! Keith snap out of it!"

"No Damian YOU snap out of it and get the hell off of your high horse!" Keith said as he raised the knife to Damian's throat. "because if you don't there WILL be consequences."

"W-what do you want me to do?"

"Oh it's not what I want Damian, it's what HE wants." Damian followed Keith's gaze to a mysterious figure standing in the shadows.

"Well who's-" Damian started he stopped when he felt the sharp edge of Keith's knife cut through his throat.

"Don't ask questions." Keith said. Damian clutched his hands to his throat He stared at Keith through his increasingly blurring vision.

"K-e-ith…" Damian wheezed as he slowly slipped to his knees. Keith was laughing.

"Damian! Damian! Wake up! Please wake up!" someone was shaking him. "Damian you're cutting your throat! STOP! STOP! STOP!" someone was shouting and shaking him. Damian opened his eyes.

"Keith?"

"No sorry it's just me." Cameron said panting. Damian felt someone's hands on his throat. He made a squeal of protest. "Relax Damian it's only your hands." Cameron said gently releasing Damian's grip on his own throat. "but maybe your hands are all you need" Cameron said eyeing the blood on Damian's hands and throat. "Look Damo, if it's really bothering you this much than maybe you shouldn't have left Celtic Thunder." Damian was panting.

"Too late for that now.. Plus I WANT to be here with you, I WANT to be on Glee."

"You could have fooled me." Cameron said standing up. Damian felt terrible at how much pain Cameron must be feeling. "Look I'm gonna get a washcloth and clean you up and then we'll see how bad your cuts are. Do me a favor and stay awake." Cameron said as he walked out the door. Luckily Cameron had unpacked the bathroom supplies yesterday before Damian's flight had gotten in. He sighed as he reached for a washcloth. He had called Damian his long lost Irish brother and Damian had said that he really loved Cameron (in a brotherly way). So why wasn't Cameron enough to fill Keith's shoes?

"_Because you are useless" _the raspy voice of his second personality said.

"I don't think so."

"_Give up the tough guy act. You know you are. Deep down you are still the pathetic loser that you've always been." _

"I'll prove you wrong." Cameron said as he wet the washcloth and went back to Damian. He found Damian sitting up in bed.

"I ordered pizza about ten minutes ago. Are you hungry?" Cameron asked.

"No, but I should be."

"Would you please eat for me? I ordered 2 extra large pizzas and I do not want to be forced to eat it all myself. C'mon one even has ham and pineapple."

"Well you can't very well say no to ham and pineapple." Damian said cracking his first smile in two days. The smile was quickly replaced by a grimace. "I guess I really did scratch my throat huh."

"Yeah" Cameron said leaning in and gently cleaning the blood from Damian. "But I don't think you have anything to worry about this time. They don't look that bad. Here wash your hands." A knock came at the door. "That's probably the pizza. I'll be right back try not to die, okay?" he cracked a smile but his voice was completely serious.

"I'll do my best." Damian said.

Cameron walked to the door feeling a little better about Damian's condition. Damian reached over to the bed side table where he had tossed his phone the previous day. He took a breath and dialed Keith's number again. He got voicemail again. Cameron came back into the room with two plates piled high with pizza.

"Normally I would say no eating in the bedroom but given current circumstances I will bend the rules and I am not your mother. And I seriously doubt that I am going to get you to leave this bed AND eat all at once."

"baby steps"

"Yes baby steps"

"Cam?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something?"

'Anything Damo"

"Who were you yelling at yesterday?" Cameron blushed and took a huge bite of the steaming pizza. He barely noticed how much it burned his mouth. He was too preoccupied with thinking up what to tell Damian. He decided with a version of the truth.

"Umm myself."

"Why were you yelling at yourself." Damian said looking at him with such concern that Cameron wanted to cry. This kid that hadn't gotten out of bed in two days, hadn't smiled, this kid that nearly killed himself was concerned for him.

"Umm well it's kind of a long, weird story."

"I've got time."

"Not now Damo maybe later, just know it is nothing to worry about."

"Why don't I believe you?"

" because you are a very mistrusting person?"

"That must be it." Damian attempted to smile but it felt very fake. Cameron must have bought it though and that's all that really matters.

**ON A SIDE NOTE : I know this chapter did not end on a very exciting tone and I am sorry but I promise the next chapter will be Damian-tastic! I also know that Damian is not in the hospital yet, but give it time he will be. Timing Watson, Everything Is about timing! On a last, more depressing note nobody reviewed this story yet ****L I can't possibly know what I'm doing wrong if nobody tells me. .. . **


	7. How Could Things Get Any Worse?

**Before I start: I wanted to say A HUGE I Mean MASSIVE thank you to ForeverLivebymusic for being the first to review my story ****J**** I can't believe that someone actually listened hahaha. So Thank you thank you thank you … now on to the story **

How Could Things Possibly Get Any Worse?

They finished their pizza in a comfortable silence.

"See was that so bad?" Cameron asked picking up the empty plates. Damian chuckled.

"I guess not."

"I guess I can't get you to eat more?" "Come on Cam, baby steps, remember?"

"Yeah yeah I know wishful thinking I guess. Look I do not want to reopen any old wounds here, but it's been a while maybe Keith's cooled off a bit. Why don't you try and call him again?" Damian sighed the pizza sitting like a brick in his stomach.

"Yeah I guess I could do that."

"Well I am going to the store because we are out of … everything. So I'll be out of your hair for awhile."

"Thanks Cam." Cameron smiled and took the plates back into the kitchen. He was amazed he found plates at all. He left them in the sink as he grabbed the keys and headed to the store.

"See ya later Damo!" he called.

"Bye" Damian called. Cameron opened the door and nearly broke his neck tripping over something on the doorstep. He looked to see what it was. A giant pink heart-shaped box of chocolate jumped out at him. "That's weird." he thought. A card was laying on top. It was addressed to Damian. He picked it up and burst back through the door.

"OH Damian the fan mail has started already!" he called laughing and walking back into Damian's room. Damian had just picked up his phone about to dial Keith's number.

"Jesus Cam you nearly gave me a heart attack. I thought you left."

"I was about to but I nearly broke my neck tripping on this." He pulled the heart-shaped box from behind his back. Damian's eyes widened.

"What is THAT?"

"The first piece of fan mail for yyoouuuu!" Cameron said in a sing song tone. Damian flinched as Cameron tossed the letter and the box to him. The letter was in a pink glittery envelope no self respecting guy would ever be within 900 feet of. He turned it to the front to find a return address, but was disappointed when their was only his name written in purple ink. The "i" in his name was dotted with a cute little heart. "What's wrong Damo?"

"Aren't you the least bit curious how a fan got our address? I mean I still have my P.O. box set up with Celtic Thunder. Not to mention the fact that there is no return address. Don't you think if this were some crazy fan they'd out their address in hopes of a letter that says something like 'Thanks for the chocolate, will you marry me?'. Aren't you the least bit concerned?"

"No, but that's okay because you seem to be worried enough for the both of us. Look maybe it's not a fan. Maybe it's a housewarming gift from a shy neighbor."

"Already? And why wouldn't it be addressed to both of us?"

"Maybe they are one of those creepily nice neighbors who is on the neighborhood watch. So she made it her personal duty to be on top of all newcomers to the neighborhood. "

"OOkkkaaaay let's go out on a limb here and say that's true. Why wouldn't she have addressed it to both of us?"

"Hell if I know maybe she lives you more."

"Wha-"

"Stranger and Damo sittin in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Cameron teased. Damian blushed.

"Shut up" he growled.

'She liiikkkes you she waaannttsss ttoooo kkiiiisss yyooouuu sshhheeee wwwaaannntttss to mmaaaarrryyy you. Sssheeeee wants to have little Damians with you." Damian's face was flat out red now.

"Cam shut up!"

"Okay okay I'm off to the store." Cameron said holding up his hands in mock defeat.

'Don't hurry back." Damian snarled.

"Relax Damo you know I'm only teasing. Maybe I'm insane with jealousy." Cameron chuckled.

"Yeah that MUST be it." Damian teased. Cameron chuckled and went to the store.

Between Keith, Cameron, and this mysterious package Damian was getting a horrible headache. He took a deep breath. "Okay first things first. You have to call Keith." he thought. "Maybe I should actually leave a voicemail this time?"


	8. Alright This Is Where theSummary Gets It

Alright Here Is Where the Summary Actually Gets Accurate

Before Damian could dial his phone rang. His heart jumped, was it Keith? Damn, just Cameron.

"Miss me already?" he asked as he answered.

"Something to that effect. Listen Damo, I was uh just uh thinking uh er I mean I was going to get some uh chips and I didn't know what kind you liked." Damian laughed. Cameron was such a bad liar. Damian knew Cameron wanted to call and make sure Damian hadn't done anything stupid.

"Any kind is fine Cam."

"Oh uh good then I'll see ya in a little."

"See ya." As he ended the call Damian realized how much Cameron was actually worried for him. Hopefully some of that concern will magically rub off on Keith Damian thought as he dialed Keith's number. After the fourth ring Keith's voicemail came on. Damian sighed. "I guess I'll leave a voicemail this time."

"Hey Keith, it's Damian. Um I know you probably don't want to talk to me but .. I need to talk to you. Please. I-I'm really sorry. I said some things that I really regret. I hope that you can forgive me someday. Umm yeah I guess that's it. Please, please, please call me back when you get this please." He felt a sinking feeling as he hung up. "Maybe this letter will cheer me up." he thought as he opened it. "Although it still freaks me out that someone knows where I live, maybe Cameron's right and it's nothing to be worried about." A thin piece of pink paper with roses on the border slipped out of the envelope. Damian unfolded it and read:

My dearest Damian,

Roses are red, violets are blue

And from what I hear you are too.

Please take these chocolates and eat them all tonight

By the dawn's first light everything will seem right.

Damian looked for a signature but couldn't find one. "That is really bizarre… Should I eat them? I mean it's just chocolate. To some people chocolate is the answer to everything. … Could it really make it any worse? Maybe I won't eat them all right now." Damian said carefully opening the box and examining the plethora of assorted chocolate. A purple sticky note was attached to the inside lid. Plus he really did not feel like eating chocolate now. There was a dull pain in his stomach, but he chalked that up to the emotional roller coaster his life has been.

Life will make sense, but only if you start at the bottom and work your way up

"okkkaayyyy that's too weird I think I'll wait and discuss this with Cam." he said putting the lid back on. That's when he realized how badly he had to pee. "Gggrrrr sometimes I hate my bladder." he moaned as he pulled back the covers and slowly got out of bed for the first time in 2 days. Man was he stiff! When he realized he was only in his boxers he laughed. Luckily it was only him here now. As he started to walk the dull pain intensified to an annoying ache. He got to the bathroom, did his thing, and started back to his bedroom. He did not get more than a few steps before he had to run back to the bathroom. The pain in his stomach was reaching unbearable levels and he was fairly certain he was about to see his pizza again. Sweat beads formed on his forehead as he knelt in front of the toilet. Luckily he was a guy and had left the toilet seat up earlier. He tried to breathe normally as he waited for the nausea to pass. Just when he was feeling a little better the pizza made a comeback. The only thing Damian could think about as he threw up his last meal was Cameron walking in and seeing him in this sorry state. A white hot dagger of pain shot through him forcing him to clutch his stomach, curl into a ball, and collapse on the bathroom floor. That's when the coughing started. At first it was just a dull tickle in his throat, but in a matter of mere seconds it increased to 80 year old chain smoker with asthma levels. Damian was lucky if he could catch a breath. He managed to roll over so that he was on his knees. A particularly bad coughing spell made him close his eyes and pray for death. When he opened them he was surprised to find himself and the bathroom floor in front of him splattered with flecks of blood. Before he could do anything he had the feeling that a giant was squeezing his lungs. "So this is how it ends?" he thought as black spots emerged in his vision. By some miracle he managed to crawl out of the bathroom. He used the kitchen counter to help him stand. He hadn't realized how badly he was shaking. No he was a bit preoccupied with the whole breathing issue and the fact that it wasn't happening. He took one shaky step towards his bedroom (where he left his phone). Just as his foot hit the floor another wave of nausea hit and he collapsed on his knees, clutching his stomach. "Just breathe Damian come on you can beat this." he thought with his eyes squeezed closed. "Okay maybe you can't" he sunk further to his knees as the rest of his pizza made a comeback. And then his head hit something hard and that was it.. . .

"Daaaammmmiiiaaannnnnnnn I'mmmmmm hhhooommmeeeeeeeeee!" Cameron called bursting through the door about half an hour later. "Damo?' he aske checking his bedroom. Nothing. That's when he noticed Damian on the floor in a pool of his own puke and blood (from when he hit his head). "Damian!" he cried dropping the bags of groceries and running towards his best friend. Cameron quickly rolled him on his back and checked for breathing. None. "C'mon Damian" he whined as he pulled out his phone and to dial 911.

"911 what's your emergency?"

"My best friend is unconscious and he's not breathing! Please send an ambulance!" Cameron gave the lady their address and started CPR on Damian. He made a mental note to remind himself to brush his teeth later after all Damian had thrown up.


	9. It Really Took This To Get You Here?

It Really Took this To Get You Here?

**Author's note: I am not sure how accurate some of the medical stuff is and I apologize for that but I'm not a doctor. **

The ambulance got there in record time. Cameron was only on his fourth cycle of CPR. He slowly backed into a corner as he watched then load Damian's fragile body onto a stretcher.

"Sir, are you riding with him?" someone asked. Was he riding with Damian? Could he handle that?

"_OF COURSE YOU'RE RIDING WITH HIM YOU FUCKING IDIOT!' _his second personality hissed.

"of course" he said. That's when Cameron realized that Damian was only in his boxers. He started laughing. If Damian was conscious he would be so embarrassed. He'd probably say something like "C'mon Cam quit checking me out." just to mask his embarrassment.

"Let's go I do not like the looks of this one, we had better get him to the hospital now!" another EMT said. Cameron followed them in a daze. He could not believe that this was actually happening; that was actually his best friend lying there inches away from death. Once they loaded Damian into the ambulance and they were speeding towards the hospital Cameron snapped out of his daze.

"Is he going to be okay?" he asked a tall, bald EMT.

"Hard to say son." he answered. That is not what Cameron wanted to hear.

"What's wrong with him?"

"Well I can't be sure yet, but if I had to guess I'd say he was poisoned."

"P-poisoned?"

"Pretty badly from the looks of it." They had put an oxygen mask on Damian and there where all sorts of tubes and needles sticking out of him.

"How-how far away is the hospital?"

"not far maybe another fifteen minutes. You mean you don't know?"

" It was only our second day in that apartment."

"Who do you think could have done this in such a short amount of time?"

"I-I-I don't know." the EMT grunted in acknowledgement. The truth was Cameron DID have an idea but he hoped to God he was wrong. ..

Once they finally got to the hospital and unloaded Damian. A strong, tall, official looking security guard came up to Cameron in the waiting room.

"Sorry son you have to wait here." he said in a voice Batman would fear.

"But-"

"Look I know how stressful this can be and I AM sorry I make my living telling people that they are not allowed to be with the people they love when they need them the most. Trust me I lose sleep over it every night. Who am I to tell you where to go when? But the fact is if I let you through those doors I could lose my job and I have a family to feed and bills to pay. So could you please just sit?"

Cameron just nodded and took a seat. That's when it really hit him and even if he wanted to he could not stop the tears that flowed. He had to do something he couldn't just sit here. Realizing he was all out of options he picked his phone out of his pocket and dialed the number.

"Hey, look I'm really sorry to call you, but-but I didn't know who else to call and I need to talk to someone. Listen Damian's in the hospital, it's pretty bad can you come?"


	10. And the Fun Begins

And The Fun Begins. . . .

"C-Cam.. I'm glad you called me. "

"No, Keith of course I called you. I just find it funny how your phone works for MY calls but not when Damian needs you."

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing, never mind. So can you come or not?"

"Umm welll.. Of course. I'll be out there on the next flight."

"Okay and Keith, you had better hurry the EMT said it didn't look good." Cameron could hear Keith breathe.

"Sure." Keith said Cameron told him where the hospital was and they hung up. Cameron sighed.

"What now?" he thought. "Should I call the rest of the guys? Damian's family? No not yet. I'm sure Keith told the rest of the guys already and I do not want to worry his family.. Yet." He wondered how much longer it would take to do whatever it is they are doing to Damian. His phone vibrated and he jumped. "Just a text Cam relax." he told himself. A quick glance at his phone told him it was just a text from Keith telling him he'd be there by 3 o'clock tomorrow afternoon. "Great. What do I do when he gets here? I mean do I give him a piece of my mind or do I let it slide given the circumstances?"

"_Of course you are going to let that stupid surfer know what he did, how much pain he caused Damian, and how shitty he made you feel." _his second personality hissed.

"You know, in a weird way I think I'm beginning to like you." Cameron thought.

"_Well as touched as I am I still hate you." _Cameron laughed.

"I wouldn't expect anything less. If you are going to stick around and show your ugly face a lot than I think you deserve a name."

"_Wow that's the first good idea you've had in a while." _

"Maybe I'll call you .. Koro. Thst's evil sounding right?"

"_Koro, yessssss I quite like that." _

'Alright then you are now Koro."

"Excuse me did you come in with a … Damian McGinty?" a doctor asked. Cameron jumped he hadn't noticed anyone approach him.

"Yes."

"We ran some tests and got him stabilized. He is a lucky guy another minute or so and he'd probably be dead. He's lucky to have a friend like you." Cameron blushed.

"Can I see him now?"

"Well he's still not conscious and I must warn you it's not a pretty sight."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean he's on oxygen, he has an IV, his head is bandaged, there's all kinds of cuts and bruises on him, he's pale, and probably does not look like he usually does."

"I don't care I need to see him."

"If you are sure. Does he have any family or friends you need to call?"

"I called a friend buutt if he's really as bad off as you say than I do not want to worry his family yet."

"Is the friend coming?"

"Yes tomorrow afternoon."

"Then listen son I know this wont be easy for you to hear, but maybe you should go home, take a nice hot bath, gather some of his things for him, get a good nights rest and come back tomorrow. I do not mean to sound insensitive but I've seen way to many men break under the pressure of seeing a loved one sick."

"Can I see him first? Just for a minute? I just need to see with my own eyes that he's okay. "

"I suppose that's fair enough. But son, don't expect him to wake up for a while."

"I never expect anything." he mumbled as the doctor lead him to the ICU bed where Damian laid.

"Good luck, I admire your courage." The doctor said and walked away.

"You shouldn't" Cameron said. He was so afraid of what he would find when he took that final step to Damian. He took a deep breath and walked in. He almost walked right out again. How had Damian gotten so sick so fast? How had he gotten those cuts and bruises.

His eyes fell immediately to Damian's face. It was such a young, innocent face. He looked like he should be putting a tooth under his pillow for the tooth fairy, putting milk and cookies out for Santa, or running up the driveway to his house with his latest art class macaroni sculpture. He still had that innocence, that spark that you have until you are 12 or 13. Seeing that face looking so pale and half hidden by an oxygen mask was just too much. Cameron fell to his knees.

"Why? Why did this happen to him?" he cried to nobody in particular. "Why not me instead? Huh WHY NOT ME! I would do anything to trade places with you Damo. You should be running to the nearest candy store to spend your allowance. There's still hope for you!" The tears were flowing like rain down his face. "There's still some goddamn hope for you. You can't die on me. Okay? Promise me you won't die Damo. I don't know what I'd do if you died." He said standing up and taking Damian's cold, left hand in his. "I'm here for you Damo. Please don't die. Your like the Johnny to our Outsiders. If you die, I go insane and die. I shouldn't have left you Damian. I'm so fuckin sorry for that. I thought you were doing so good. You were laughing and joking. But I guess I was wrong. I promise Damo, I'll never be so dumb again. I-I'll be better. You just gotta pull through okay? Just pull through, please." It was at that point that Cameron realized that Damian was still in his boxers. He couldn't help a little smile escape. "I promise I'll get you some clothes." Cameron was shaking so badly it looked like Damian had Parkinson's disease. Not wanting to hurt him Cameron dropped Damian's hand. "Who would do this to you? Who would take such an innocent, happy life and destroy it? Who did you piss off ? Who could be so heartless? Remember the last thing I said to you? I do 'Uh okay then I'll see ya in a little'. I do not want that to be the last thing I ever say to you. I don't want anything to be the last thing I ever say to you because if you live to be 100 I want to live to be 100 minus a day so I never have to live without you. But what I should have said was … I love you Damian. I LOVE DAMIAN MCGINTY!" he said and smiled.


	11. You Really Want to Do This NOW?

You Really Wanna Do This NOW?

Cameron could have sworn that he saw Damian's mouth twitch ever so slightly. " I love you Damian!" he said one more time as the truth of that statement sunk in. "But if that's not enough for you, then I guess I understand. I mean you HAVE known Keith longer, I guess it's only natural for you to miss his friendship. Okay Damian I am going to get you some clothes from our apartment. Although we never unpacked our bags… oh well that will make finding things easier. Maybe I'll just bring the whole freakin suitcase ha-ha." he said, took a long glance at Damian, and walked out. He ran smack into the doctor that had led him to Damian's room. Cameron did not expect to be wrapped up into a giant bear hug.

"I said it before and I'll say it again I admire your courage."

"Thanks" Cameron said and walked towards the exit. "Crap I do not have a car here. Wait this is LA taxis duh. Great it's raining." he thought as he shivered. "I guess it is only appropriate." He quickly hailed a cab and gave the driver his address.

'You look stressed friend." the driver said with a heavy French accent.

"That doesn't even begin to cover it."

"I am sorry but eh how you say tomorrow is another day."

"Yeah the day Keith comes."

"I am sorry?"

"Don't be its not your fault. You didn't leave your best friend home alone when he was obviously depressed."

" Ummm okay I am sorry sir but I do not understand."

"Never mind, sorry I was just ranting."

"_Nice, yelling at a taxi driver. I'm starting to get concerned for your sanity. I refuse to be associated with a crazy person." Koro hissed. _

"I wasn't yelling and how do you know you aren't the crazy one?"

"Sir are you alright?' the driver asked.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"_That's debatable." _

"Koro, not now."

"_Why?" _

"Because we are not alone and the driver already thinks I'm nuts."

"_You are arguing with yourself… and losing I think that makes you crazy." _

"Well I think you are wrong!"

"Here we are sir." the driver said sounding all to relieved.

"Thanks, how much do I owe you?"

'N-no charge sir. Just don't kill me!"

"What? Why would I kill you?"

"Because the voices in your head tell you too." he looked genuinely afraid. Cameron let a giggle escape. He could have some fun with this.

"Who? Koro he would never say that. He's much to fond of you. My roommate, he might not be so lucky though."

"Sir could you please just get out of my car, please?"

"Sure. It was nice talking to you but I have to go buy some rope, a shovel, and some bleach before the stores close. Bye." he said slipping out of the car.

"_That was cruel." _

"Yeah, but it felt great."

"_Perhaps there is hope for you yet." _

"No no no that was wrong, I feel bad now."

"_No listen to me Cameron. While I do not think the driver particularly deserved your ridicule. I do think that he was good practice." _

"Practice, for what?" Cameron asked as he opened the door to his apartment. For a minute he thought he was in the wrong apartment. There was blood and puke all over the floor then he remembered he never cleaned up after Damian.

"_For life, listen when Keith comes you need to let me talk more often." _

"Hell no, why would I do that?" He looked high and low in hopes of finding some cleaning products, but no luck. "Maybe I'll see if I can find some in the lobby. Maybe there's a maid cart or something."

"_Because if you do not you will lose Damian forever." _

"Don't be ridiculous."

"_I'm never ridiculous. Don't pretend you are not worried about it. You know as well as I do that Keith has more influence on Damian's opinion than you." _

"Well he HAS known him longer." Cameron said heading to the lobby.

"_Details details. The point is if you do not let that pathetic excuse for a person know that you are in Damian's life to stay. Damian will be gone." _

"Hey hey now Keith's actually a decent guy.'

"_Listen to your self . 'Keith's a decent guy' you are pathetic. What do I have to do to get you to realize this man is trying to take your best friend away." _

"We do not know that for sure now shut up for a second."

"_Why its deserted down here." _

"You never know when someone could come in. Plus I'm tired of talking to you" Cameron looked around in hopes of finding something that would help him. That's when he spotted a custodian closet. "Please be unlocked" he prayed. It was! "Okay now what do I use to clean blood and puke?" he thought as he looked around at all the different cleaning supplies. He had never heard of half of them. "Well probably a bucket, a sponge or two, bleach, some of that saw dust stuff janitors dump on puke,and last but not least some Febreeze. Oh man he has a plethora of different Febreeze scents. I guess I'll go with fresh linen sent that sounds pleasant. Now I better get out of here before someone sees me." He grabbed the various items and headed back to his apartment.

**I know this chapter wasn't very exciting, but just stick with it and I promise the next chapter will have more excitement than you can handle !**


	12. Lleettss Geett Rreaddy Ttoo Rruumbble

LLLLEEEEETTTTSSSSSS GGGEEEEETTTTTT RRREEEEEAAAAADDDYYYYYY TTTTOOO RRRUUUMMMBBBBLLEEEEEEEEE

It took Cameron an hour and a half to get the apartment completely clean. Not one minute of that time was not spent thinking of Damian. He sighed. "Man I have never done so much cleaning in my entire life!" Another hour and he was showered and had most of Damian's clothes packed. He decided to grab some clothes for himself as well because he didn't know when he'd be home again.

"_You shouldn't have told Keith anything." _

"Not this again."

"_Yes this again and I am going to keep bringing this up until you realize that I am right!" _

"Look I love Damian and if you love something let it go, right?"

"_Where did you get that bullshit?" _

"Life" Cameron lugged the bags down to the first floor and out to his car. Thank God he had GPS because he still had no idea where the hospital was.

"_Okay, okay, I tried, but when you are curled up in a corner of your apartment, crying your eyes out, all alone don't say I didn't warn you." _

"Thanks for your support." Cameron huffed turning on the car and GPS. The drive was quiet, too quiet, for once he wished Koro would talk. "Hey Koro, you're awfully quiet." Nothing. "Fine the silent treatment, I can deal with that."

When Cameron pulled into the parking lot he thankfully did not have a hard time finding a parking place. He grabbed his bags, took a breath, and walked back into his own personal hell.

"Hey Damo, I brought you some clothes." Cameron said when he was shown to Damian's room once again. Damian still wasn't awake and looked just as bad as he had a couple of hours ago. Cameron pulled a chair to Damian's bed, sat, and waited. He was really glad Damian had his own room, but at the same time it might be nice to bs with a stranger. He wasn't sure exactly what time it was, time seemed to stand still, but he imagined it had to be late.

"Oh hello" Cameron jumped he hadn't noticed a doctor come in.

"Hi um erm do you need something?"

"Just time to give him some painkillers, he hit his head pretty hard and even though he can't show it I'd bet he's in a lot of pain" the doctor said holding up a giant syringe. Cameron gasped. He had never imagined Damian was actually in pain. What if Damian was silently screaming or worse silently trying to be strong even though his head is about to split in two? "You may want to leave for this."

"No no I made that mistake once before and I am not leaving him… until he tells me to."

"Alright whatever you say." he said as he lifted Damian's arm and prepared him for the shot. From the holes in Damian's arms Cameron could tell this was not the first time they did this. It took everything Cameron had not to look away, he had never been the brave type, but Damian needed him and that was enough for him to stay strong. It seemed like the doctor was moving in slow motion as he stuck the needle in Damian's arms. Cameron grabbed Damian's left hand (the side the doctor wasn't using) and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Cameron was horrified to watch the drop of blood run down Damian's arm when the doctor finally pulled the needle out.

"There that should hold him for another four or five hours. I had better check his vitals" he said as he scampered about looking at the different machines hooked up to Damian and even Damian himself. He lifted Damian's eyelids and did a lot of other things Cameron didn't really understand. Once he changed Damian's IV he turned to Cameron with sad eyes. "Sorry son, no change"

"Well no news is good news, right?"

"Sure son, sure" he said and left. Cameron curled up in his chair. He was exhausted, but he also could not bring himself to sleep. Damian's hand felt cold and lifeless. The next thing he knew he was asleep.

"Where…. Am …. I?" Damian thought as he forced his tired, eyes open. The first thing he noticed was his hand in Cameron. Cameron looked so cute when he was asleep. Damian wanted to wake Cameron up , but his voice wouldn't work. As fast as he had woken up he felt the darkness suck him back in.

"This is so wrong." Cameron thought as he felt the ,midday sun hit his face. "There shouldn't be any sunshine in a place like this." he squirmed trying to go back to sleep. Damn it, Damian! I wonder if he's awake." Cameron's eyes snapped open to see Damian, still unconscious. "That's alright Damo, you can sleep for now. You've been through a lot. You can sleep, but you have to wake up soon okay?" he said and gently put Damian's hand back on the bed. The vibration of his phone made Cameron jump.

" Switching planes now. B there in about an hour" the text from Keith read. Cameron gasped. Was it really that late? He glanced at his phone once again 1:45 pm the clock read. "Damn" he thought.

"Good you are up" the same tall, bald doctor from yesterday said coming into the room.

"You are very quiet aren't you?" Cameron asked.

"Eh comes with the job. I just wanted to formally introduce myself, I am Dr. Harrison Vanderbuilt and I will be over seeing your friend's condition until he's up and running again."

"Hi Dr. Vanderbuilt I would say nice to meet you, but it's kinda not under these circumstances. I'm Cameron by the way."

"I understand Cameron. Well I had better give him his shot and check his vitals again."

"Okay.' The second time was much less painful to watch.

"Well a little improvement, he might wake up today." Cameron's heart leaped. "But I should warn you… there could be brain damage or amnesia and he probably won't be able to talk at first. He's also going to be extremely tired."

"I understand doctor." Cameron's phone went off again. "Is it alright to have this here?" he asked the doctor.

"Yes, you are fine."

"Good" Cameron sighed and looked at the message:

" Just landed not even out of plane yet. What hospital R U in?"

"_Tell him the wrong one." _

"KORO! You're back!"

"I'm sorry? The doctor said."

"Oh nothing sorry."

"Very well." he said and walked out.

"_You really need to stop scaring people." _

"Sorry I'm just so happy to hear you again."

"_Great now TELL KEITH THE WRONG HOSPITAL!" _

"No, Damian might wake up today and I'm sure he would love to see Keith." Cameron said as he answered Keith's text.

"_Fine I give up." _

"Koro?" no answer. "Not again." Cameron's phone vibrated again.

"_thanx will B there soon. Meet me in the lobby?" _

"_Sure." _was all Cameron could say. What if Koro was right? What if this was the last time he would ever be alone with Damian? He sighed and turned to Damian wishing he would wake up. "Koro please come back." . Nothing. "Great I've even pissed myself off. Koro please come back? I promise if things get out of control you can take over."

"_Well I guess that's good enough." _

"It had better be because that's all your getting."

"_for now." _

"Are you going to be nice and help me when Keith gets here?"

"_Being nice is what got us here in the first place." _

"What do you mean?"

"_Did you ever stop to think about WHY I'm here?" _

"No I just thought you were my conscious."

"_Hell no if I were your conscious you'd be sicker than a serial killer." _

"So why are you here?"

"_You are too nice. You have been holding in your emotions for too long. Look at it this way you were basically creating your own personal hell and I am here so that you have an excuse to let those true feelings show and not feel guilty …. Oooorrr you've lost your mind." _

"Both?"

"_Sure." _They sat there in silence for twenty minutes and then Cameron's phone buzzed.

"In parking lot U in da lobby?"

"Heading there now." Cameron answered. He gave one longing look at Damian and went to meet his doom.

"Cam!" Keith said rushing into the building.

"Hey Keith."

"So how is he? What happened?"

"They think he w-was poisoned."

"Poisoned? But-how-who?"

"They do not know, but he was the only one home at the time so we won't know if-er- I mean until he wakes up."

"Wakes up? You mean he's-"

"Unconscious, yup." Cameron could see Keith turn pale. "I should warn you before we go to see him…"

"Yeah?" Keith said trying to keep his voice steady.

"He's bad. I mean when I first saw him it scared the shit out of me." Keith gulped.

"Let's go then."

"Okay, on a good note the doctor said he might wake up today." Cameron said as he led Keith back to Damian. 'How'd you get here anyway?"

"Taxi"

"Any luggage?"

"No didn't have time to pack."

"Hhmm." Cameron nodded as they took the last turn to Damian. "Well here we are, I'll leave you guys alone. I'm gonna go hunt down the best vending machines, need anything?"

"I'm good and Cam?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks"

"Any time." Cameron gave him a smile walked away. Keith took a breath and walked in. He gasped. The oxygen mask made Damian look like he was fourteen again.

"I'm sorry Damo. I am so fucking sorry I wasn't here to protect you. I broke my promise and why? Because I was too busy being mad at you for chasing your dreams. But honestly, I was jealous. Here you are in LA living your dreams, with an amazing new friend and I honestly don't think I belong in your life anymore. But I'm gonna fight with everything I've got to try because I am not ready to give you up." Keith sat in the chair by Damian's bed.

"How long should I stay gone?" Cameron thought as he wandered aimlessly through the twisting walls of the hospital munching on a candy bar he got from a vending machine. His mind wandered as much as his feet. "Keith was awfully scruffy and his hair looked particularly nice today… What? NO Damn I mean.. it's nice he's here for Damo…. In his tight.. Tight white t-shirt that hugs his muscles so well. . JESUS STOP THINKING LIKE THAT! YOU CAN NOT THINK LIKE THAT! And yet…no …I'd better get back to Damo."

Cameron knocked quietly as he entered Damian's room.

"Enough time?"

"Sure."

"Did he wake up at all?"

"Not yet."

"So.. How are you holding up?" Cameron asked and pulled up another chair to sit by Keith.

"Not so good. I can't believe someone would do this. I-I don't believe it."

"I know what you mean. I can't believe I left him alone."

"I can't believe I was mad at him." Cameron turned to look at Keith. Keith was looking at him too. The unshed tears made Keith's eyes look extra blue.

"Hey, you can't blame yourself." Cameron said putting his hand on Keith's leg.

"I-don't know who else to blame." Keith said. He felt like Cameron's hand was the only thing holding him together.

"The bastard that did this?"

"Cam- you said he was home alone, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well do you think-" A raspy cough cut Keith off. Keith stared at Cameron and Cameron stared at Keith, both trying to figure out which one of them coughed. Then they both turned to Damian with wide eyes.

"Cam…are… you .. Okay?" Damian wheezed not noticing Keith.

"Damo! More than okay now, I'm so glad you are awake!"

"What.. Do.. You … mean? Cameron's joy faded as fast as it had risen.

"You don't remember what happened?'

"Happened?.. No.. All I.. remember.. Is.."

"Never mind Damo it's not important now…. But look who else can to see you." Cameron said motioning to Keith. Keith blushed.

"Hey Damo."

"Keith! What-Why-" Damian fumbled for words.

"okay, okay relax Damo." Keith said nervously eyeing Damian's heart monitor.

"But- you… "

"Yeah , I know.. I'm sorry" Cameron stepped out of the room. He couldn't believe this. Damian barely cared that he was there.

"_You know I hate to say I told you so, but I told you so.'"_

"Koro, thank god you are back, I need your help."

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I know it took me a long time to get this chapter up and I am sorry, but my teachers decided to bombard us with homework as soon as we got back from Christmas break, plus midterms are coming up. Anyway thank you for all the amazing reviews! **

'


	13. I Expected The Unexpected But Not This

I Expected the Unexpected , But I Didn't Expect This

As soon as Cameron walked back into the room he noticed Damian asleep again and Keith with a weird look on his face.

"Keith? You okay?"

"Fine, but why'd you leave?"

"I don't know I thought you and Damian wanted alone time to work out your problems or whatever."

"Why would I want to be alone with my best friend that I was fighting with, who just woke up in the hospital, who can't remember anything?""

"because it's Damo"

"I had no idea what to say!" Cameron laughed. "What could possibly be funny?"

"You."

"What did I do?"

"Here you are sitting by your best friend's bed in a hospital and he woke up for the first time in 2 days and you are worried that you didn't hold his interest?" Keith cracked a smile.

"Well when you put it like that, it does seem pretty ridiculous."

"I think you just need to relax an realize that no matter what you said to Damo he still thinks your some kind of god." Keith looked surprised.

"I wouldn't go that far."

"I would. Do you know how upset he was when he got here? He wouldn't get out of bed."

"_That's it let him have it." _Koro hissed in Cameron's head.

"No Koro." Cameron said struggling to stay calm. It was bad enough that Damian practically worshiped Keith, but the fact the Keith was acting like it was no big deal was almost too much.

"_Then let me. Things are out of control and you did ask for my help." _

"Cam, hello? We were havin a conversation here." Keith said bringing Cameron back to reality.

"Sorry, l-lost in thought." Cameron mumbled.

"_Pathetic you apologizing to him, ha!" _

"Cam, are you okay?" Keith asked standing up. Cameron was sure that Keith hadn't meant that question to be aggravating, but for some reason that pushed him over the limit. "

"Alright Koro do your thing." Cameron snarled. "You are in control."

"_Finally." _

"Cam, what are you talking about? Who's Koro? Are you okay?" Keith asked panicking slightly.

"Of course I'm okay! Who wouldn't be in the presence of the almighty Keith!"

"What did I do wrong?"

"You? Do something wrong? Never!"

"Come on Cam, tell me what I did wrong!" Keith hadn't realized that Cameron was slowly moving closer to him until he could see the hate blaze in Cameron's eyes. He had never seen anybody lose their self control like this.

"Look at him!" Cameron snarled, pointing to Damian.

"W-what about him?"

"He looks up to you, you were the Batman to his Robin. Everything he did he thought of you first! The one fucking time he doesn't ask your opinion before he does something, you DESTROY him."

"W-I-N-no I told him I was proud of him."

"Yeah but you also told him to get out of your sight. Kinda hypocritical ya think? How is he supposed to know what to believe?"

"I-"

"YOU don't really give a damn do you? And why should you your Keith fuckin Harkin with your millions of Harkin Hotties and your I don't give a damn attitude. This boy, this kid just wanted to be your friend. He just wanted your respect. I would kill for him to see me as half the man he sees you ." Cameron spat the last sentence.

"Stop Cam. I get your stressed out but I'm not the one that put Damo here, I'm not the one you need to be pissed at."

"Shut the hell up you might as well have poisoned him when you didn't answer your phone! He called you, he reached out! Where the hell were you huh?"

"H-he called? What do you mean he called?"

"Don't act dumb. He called you six times and left voicemails."

"I know your pissed now but you have to believe me I never got any of those."

"Stop lying!" Cameron said and gave Keith a hard shove. Keith stumbled back.

"I-I can't believe he called." Keith said steadying himself. He felt like shit. Cameron took a step closer.

"Jesus! You may be able to fool the rest of the world with your act, but I see through your sexy surfer façade! You are nothing but a big, steaming pile of shit! But for some reason Damian likes you and I'll be damned if I let you hurt him again!" Cameron said walking up to Keith and pushing him against a wall. Keith didn't even fight anymore. Cameron was right. He had hurt Damian, badly. Neither one of them heard the sound of shattering glass. Cameron gasped.

"Koro, what did you do?"

"_I taught him a lesson." _

"No no no you weren't supposed to actually hurt him!"

"_Well now you tell me." _

"Keith, Keith…"

"Cam?" Keith said he had a terrible headache all of a sudden. "Now why would you put a window there? I mean who even thinks 'oh this wall looks to safe, let's put a random window here to spice things up a bit'" Keith turned to look at the window. Cameron gasped.

"Keith I- I'm not sure how to tell you this, but-"

"Oh now you're shy?"

"Well-er there's glass in your head."

"That's just low. I mean if you are going to call me stupid than just come out and say it."

"What no, I mean actual glass shards stuck IN your head."

"Wha-?" Keith started but a sharp pain in his head made him stop. Reached his left hand up to rub his head, but stopped halfway when he saw the glass in his hand. "Ah- maybe there actually IS glass in my head and hand. But how did- never mind."

"I'm so sorry Keith, I don't know what came over me. I never meant to hurt you."

"It's.. fine.. Cam." Keith's vision was getting blurry and he was having trouble focusing.

"C'mon, sit down." Cameron said finally letting go of Keith, As soon as Cameron's hands were gone Keith stumbled and almost fell. "Whoa" Cameron said putting Keith's arm across his shoulder and helping him to a chair. 'I'm gonna go get a nurse, just stay still and do not fall asleep okay?"

"Hmmmm hummm" Keith said curling onto his right side in his chair.

A few minutes later Cameron returned with a young nurse. Keith gave a small chuckle at her Glee scrubs.

"What happened?" she asked walking over to Keith. Cameron gave Keith a nervous glance.

"Chasing a bee, tripped backward into window." Keith murmured.

"At least tell me you killed the bee?" she asked.

"Damn bastard got away."

"From what I can tell your head is worse than your hand, but I'd still like to take you to a proper examination room and get you patched up."

"Wha- but Damo.. What … if .. He .. Wakes..up?" Cameron sighed.

"He probably won't wake up again."

"How.. Can..you ..know?" The nurse gave Cameron a look and pulled out a white towel from her expansive first aid kit. She walked up to Keith and gently touched it to his head for no more than five seconds. When she pulled it away it looked like a red towel. She showed it to Keith, wordless.

"Is that MY blood?" Keith asked. She nodded. "Alright I'll go with you." Keith tried to get up, but fell back into his chair with a "huff". Cameron walked over and helped him up. He carefully passed Keith's arm over to the nurse and they walked out.

"KORO I need to talk to you!"

"_What?" _

"Why'd you hurt him?"

"_I told you to teach him a lesson." _

" You could have killed him!"

"_Well that would have solved a lot of your problems." _

"Shut up! Do you realize how sick you are?"

"_You mean how sick YOU are? I'm just a figment of your imagination… an extension of you. If I'm sick you are sick too." _

"N-no I would never want to kill Keith."

"_Wouldn't you?" _

"C-cam?" a voice interrupted their conversation.

"Damo?" Damian went into a coughing fit. "Damo!" Cameron said rushing to Damian's bedside. His hands fumbled uselessly as he searched for something to help Damian. Before he could do anything Damian was done coughing. Cameron worriedly looked at the flecks of blood dotting Damian's oxygen mask. There was silence as Damian looked around the room.

"Where's Keith?… He.. Didn't .. leave .. Did he?" Damian wheezed. Before Cameron could answer Dr. Vanderbuilt came in.

"Ah you are awake! Good! How are you feeling?" Cameron and Damian let out little smiles. How was Damian feeling? Really? He asked that?

"I've.. Been… better." Damian said.

"Well the good news is since you are up you can take the pills instead of getting a shot. I'll be back with your medicine as soon as I check your vitals and all that fun stuff."

Damian looked so awkward as the doctor did various tests. Damian had another coughing fit. "I think we may have to switch your oxygen mask to just the nose tube."

"Well that's good right?" Cameron asked.

"It's not bad, but I wouldn't call it good either it's just a precaution because he coughs so much blood I do not want to take the chance that he will choke on his own blood."

"Apre. Ciate .. That doc." Damian said.

"So I will be right back with a nose tube, your pills, and a water pitcher." he said and walked away.

"Well at least there wasn't any bad news."

"Uh huh." The doctor returned in record time.

"Okay let's switch your oxygen first. It might be hard to breathe for a few seconds, do not panic. Okay?"

"sure." Cameron snuck to Damian's side and grabbed his hand for support. He thought Damian gave him a weak smile, but it was hard to tell with the oxygen mask still on his face.

'Okay count to five and you'll have a new oxygen mask." the doctor said. Damian started counting slowly in his head "1... 2.…3.…4..." before he could even get to five Dr. Vanderbuilt was done.

"Wow" was all Cameron could say. He thought it would be better to see Damian in just a nose tube, but it wasn't. Even though Damian was awake he looked worse than he did when he was asleep. There was sweat dripping of his face, he looked more than slightly green, and he kept coughing.

"There that wasn't so bad now was it?" Damian gave a small smile. He was still adjusting to having something shoved up his nose, he had a terrible headache, and he was dizzy. Dr. Vanderbuilt poured some water into a Dixie cup for Damian. But Damian's hand was shaking to badly to hold the cup, so right before he dropped it he felt Cameron's hand around his. Dr. Vanderbuilt handed another Dixie cup with about seven different pills straight to Cameron. "Well it looks like you are in good hands son. Push the button if you need anything." he said and left.

"great" Cameron thought "Leave me to make sure he takes his pills, I hope he doesn't fight, I'm not sure I can handle that." Damian was eyeing the pills like an abused puppy. "It's okay Damo, we'll take it really slow, one at a time, okay?" Damian gave a slight nod which was a big mistake. The room started to spin so much he had to squeeze his eyes closed. "Damo? You ok?" Damian forced his eyes open and gave a small, pathetic smile. He didn't want Cameron to worry anymore. "C'mon Damian you can be honest with me." Cameron said as he put the pills and water down on Damian's bedside table. He reached his hand gently to Damian's forehead. "Damian you are burning up." Damian wanted to tell Cameron to keep his hand there forever. It felt so cool, but he didn't want to open his mouth for fear something more than words might come out. All to soon Cameron's hand was gone. Damian leaned over, putting his head in his hands, trying to get some relief. "Damian, are you going to throw up?" Cameron asked nervously hunting down a bucket. He found one under the bed. Damian wanted so badly to shake his head no, but he was pretty sure this was a losing battle. "Okay sshh it's okay." Cameron said slipping the bucket under Damian's mouth. He put his hand on Damian's back to try and get him to relax. Damian focused on keeping his breathing steady. He really hated throwing up, but finally decided it was unavoidable. He clutched the bucket to his chest and endured. He tried to focus on the comfort that Cameron's hand on his back brought, but when he leaned forward the oxygen tube in his nose was pulled further up his nose. Cameron couldn't see how much pain Damian was in. He was too busy trying to ignore his sympathetic gag reflex. The pressure the oxygen tube put on Damian's nose when he leaned forward made his nose bleed. For a brief but scary moment Damian couldn't breathe. They were both surprised that Damian had anything to throw up. The world seemed to move in slow motion while Damian emptied his stomach and tried not to die. When he was finally done he slumped back against his pillow. Blood was still streaming from his nose, but he was to exhausted to care.

"Damian!" Cameron screamed. He frantically searched for tissues but found none. Panicking slightly he carefully brought his sleeve to Damian's face. Damian laughed.

"Thanks.. Cam." he wheezed.

"No problem Damo. I just do not know what to do about the blood in your tube."

"Not .. Much… let… it.. Go."

"You sure?"

"Yup."

"Feel any better?"

"Nope" Damian said and chuckled slightly but broke into a coughing feet.

"Well if you are feeling up to it.. I guess you should take your pills."

"I .. guess." Cameron picked up the pill cup and pulled a small white one out.

"We'll start out small." He dropped the pill into Damian's sweaty hand and picked up the water cup. Damian carefully dropped the pill on his tongue and Cameron slowly brought the water to his lips. Damian winced as the pill slid down his throat.

"you good?" Cameron asked. Damian nodded. They continued the process six times. Once Cameron was sure Damian was not going to throw up again he slid the bucket out of Damian's hands and carefully placed it on the floor. He made a mental note to ask for a clean one later. Damian sighed.

"Where … did.. You .. Say…Keith ..was?" he asked.

"Oh.. Uh he.. We.. He just" What was he going to say? He couldn't rell him the truth and yet he couldn't lie to Damian either, especially in this state.

"Cam… he left.. Didn't.. he?"

"What? No… he was just-"

"Walkin and chewin gum at the same time." Keith said bursting through the door just in time. Cameron gasped. Damian's jaw dropped.

"What-happened… to .. You? You- look…" was all he could manage to say.


	14. Do I Detect Tongue?

Do I Detect Tongue?

"Come on now guys it doesn't look THAT bad does it?" Keith said running his bandaged left hand through his newly chopped hair. Cameron did not know what to say. He knew what he WANTED to say "Look bad? Keith that might possibly be the sexiest haircut I have ever seen. I can barely control how much I want to run my fingers through it. You sexy beast.", but that might not go over too well.

"Why-When… did .. You .. Get .. The .. Crew cut?" Damian asked.

"About an hour ago when they did this." Keith said turning around to show them the back of his head which was completely covered in a giant bandage. "Wait a minute, Damo! You're up!"

"Yup… Now … what .. The hell … happened?"

"Well, er I umm… While you were asleep a bee flew in and I was chasing it tripped backwards into that poorly placed window and smacked my head and hand." Damian's eyes widened.

"wow" As soon as Keith said that Cameron got really sad and mad. He was sad because Keith protected him. Keith shouldn't have to lie to Damian on his behalf that was wrong. He was creating unnecessary tension in their friendship. He got mad because Keith LIED to Damian! How could he do that? Especially with Damian looking like he has one foot in the grave.

"_That's it I'm takin over again!" _

"Koro, n-" Cameron started but he could already feel himself lose control. "LIAR!" he blurted out. Damian actually jumped slightly and Keith flinched .

"What do you mean Cam?" Keith asked giving him a look which clearly said "Shut up!".

"How the hell can you possibly lie to him?"

"Cam? What.. Are.. You .. Talking .. About?" Cameron turned to look at Damian who was looking at him with wide eyes. If Cameron were just Cameron he would have backed off, but Koro pushed past his guilt. "Damo … I pushed Keith into the window while you were asleep." Damian gasped.

"I… don't.. why . . Would .. You? …Keith?" Damian stuttered.

"Now why would you do that Cam? Why would you upset him like this? It was no big deal. If you did this out of guilt or whatever I forgive you for bashing my head in the window!"

"Oh guilt HAS to be the reason I did this huh? As long as you forgive me all's right in whoville? FUCK NO! I did this because Damian does not deserve to be lied to by the likes of me or you!"

"Guys.. Stop.. Please." Damian pleaded. He broke off into a coughing fit.

"I was going to tell him the truth eventually!"

"Bullshit!"

"I was waiting till I thought he could handle hearing what a nut you are!"

"Oh shut the fuck up I am as sane as anyone in this room!"

"Yeah when we overdose on crazy pills."

"Guys…it's .. okay." Damian said panicking.

"NO Damo it's not okay. It's not okay that this fucktard actually thinks he knows you." Keith hissed.

"How the hell would you know anything about our relationship? You've only been here for two days!"

"I know more than you think!"

"Guys.. Stop.. Both .. Friends." Damian wheezed he was starting to have trouble breathing (more than usual).

"Don't kid yourself!" Cameron spat at Keith.

"Tell me something if you two are such good friends why did he care so much that I never answered any of his calls?

"Y-you knew he called?"

"Of course I did!"

"Then.. Why THE FUCK DIDN'T YOU ANSWER?"

"Maybe I didn't wanna." Damian felt as if Keith had stabbed him. He stopped trying to get them to stop fighting and started silently crying. "Maybe I thought it would be easier if we didn't talk at all anymore. Maybe I thought he'd be better off here with some new friends! But Jesus if I had known what a mental patient you are I might have picked up! Maybe If I had picked up I wouldn't have put the poison in the chocolate box!" Cameron gasped. Damian gave Keith a watery look .

"Y-you? Put the poison in the chocolate? Y-you put Damian in the hospital?"

"Hold.. On.. A .sec… guys.. I.. never .. Ate… the chocolate…"

"You-you never ate it?" Keith gasped. "But then that means-"

"Someone else did this to you." Cameron breathed. "Why the hell would you even try to do such a thing Keith?"

"Well I never wanted to kill him I just put enough in to make him sick. I was feeling pretty shitty about the way I treated him and I thought if he got sick on his second day in LA he'd want to come back!"

"Damn it that makes about as much sense as Arnold Schwarzenegger with a mouth full of gauze."

"Why the hell would Arnold Schwarzenegger have a mouth full of gauze?"

"If he just has oral surgery duh!" Damian cracked a smile.

"Realize… what.. You.. Are.. Fighting… over?"

"Don't change the subject!" Keith growled.

"YOU think I'm nuts? You attempted to poison your best friend!"

"I know I know but I feel horrible about it and I'm here to make sure he gets better."

"Oh excuse me. You're sorry! That makes everything all right!"

"it.. Does.. Kind.. Of .. Funny.. Actually…" Damian coughed.

"Jesus you really brainwashed him didn't you?"

"Guys… stop…" Damian pleaded. He was starting to get a headache again and their screaming wasn't helping.

"Brainwashed him? You really are a basket case aren't you?"

"Funny how you keep circling back to that point. So what if I am it's still better than what you are."

"And what exactly is that?"

"Guys.. Come… on … both.. Stressed.. Just.. Relax." Damian pleaded. The room was starting to spin again so he squeezed his eyes shut begging his stomach to remain calm.

"A pompous ass who doesn't give a damn about anything who belongs in a psych ward!" Damian doubled over as a sharp stab of pain shot through his stomach. He clutched the sheets on his bed tightly as he waited for it to pass.

"Damian?" Keith said as he finally noticed the poor lad. "Are you okay?" Damian couldn't answer. "Look at what you did" Keith yelled at Cameron.

"Me? This is your fault for pushing him away in the first place. If you had just answered your goddamn phone!"

"What is goin on in here?" Dr. Vanderbuilt asked.

"Jeez doc you really do like to sneak up on people don't you?" Cameron asked. Dr. Vanderbuilt rushed over to Damian.

"Are you trying to kill him!" he asked.

"Well one of us is." Cameron mumbled.

"Oh that's low even for you!" Keith spat.

"ENOUGH!" the doctor roared. "What is the matter with you two? Can't you see how much pain your friend is in?"

'I doubt HE cares." Cameron said glairing at Keith.

"I care more than you !"

"I said ENOUGH! If you can't control yourselves I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave!" he snarled. His expression immediately softened when he turned to Damian. "Son, are you alright?" he asked. Damian was still doubled over but the pain had decreased slightly. He managed a quick nod. Damian's nose tube had been pushed up his nose making it bleed again. Dr. Vanderbuilt gently pried Damian's hands off the sheets and pushed him back. When he saw the blood pouring from Damian's nose he immediately grabbed a tissue from one of the many pockets in his coat. That simple action brought Keith back to the day Damian told him he was leaving Celtic Thunder. At the same time Cameron was taken back to only hours ago when Damian threw up and he cleaned his nose. One might think that these memories would make their anger melt away, but one would be wrong. Cameron's anger intensified.

"I can't believe you fuckin lied to him!" he said.

"I can't believe you actually think you're his friend!"

"I can't believe you two won't shut up! That's it! I hate to do this, but this poor boy can not handle this much stress." Dr. Vanderbuilt said, walked up to Cameron and Keith, grabbed them by their shirt collars, and dragged them out of the room. Cameron cast a look at Damian who was giving him sad look. Even Koro couldn't help but feel guilty. Cameron could feel Koro relinquish control. Dr. Vanderbuilt shoved them into an empty examination room. "Now you two work it out! While I try and save your friend!" he said and walked out closing the door behind him. Cameron completely broke down. He couldn't stop the tears even if he wanted to. Keith didn't know what to do he was not far behind Cameron.

"N-now don't you start feeling guilty !" Keith said with a shaky voice. Cameron couldn't answer. He fell to his knees and continued to sob. Keith gave into his own tears. "Hey Cam, come on relax I-it's okay- who am I kidding? It's not okay we royally fucked up, I royally fucked up." He walked over to Cameron. "Just don't cry, okay? Crying doesn't help anything." Cameron continued to cry just as hard. Keith didn't know what else to sat, so with tears streaming down his face he bent over, picked Cameron up in a backwards piggyback style and just held him. Cameron's head fell to Keith's shoulder. Even in his destroyed state he couldn't help but crack a small smile at being this close to Keith. As soon as he realized he was smiling he cried even harder how dare he even be thinking such dirty thoughts when Damian was so sick. Keith (being swept up in some dirty thoughts of Cameron) held Cameron closer when he realized Cameron was crying harder and started crying harder himself. Cameron wrapped his arms around Keith as tightly as he could manage, hoping to give Keith half of the comfort he was giving him. Then all to soon Keith sat Cameron on the examination table with his legs dangling over the side. Cameron looked up into Keith's watery blue eyes as Keith was looking into his. Neither one of them knew what to say. Then all of a sudden their lips met. Cameron's heart pounded in his chest. Keith was divided on one hand he was so sorry for Damian, but on the other, Cameron tasted great. Cameron never wanted Keith to pull away, but of course he did. Keith looked at Cameron and Cameron looked at Keith. They were both blushing. Keith was pacing and Cameron didn't know what to do. Finally Keith stopped pacing and sat next to Cameron.

"Look Keith-" Cameron started but before he could get another word out Keith's mouth was on his with so much force he couldn't pull away even if he wanted to. Cameron could feel Keith start to pull away, so he had to think of some way to make him stay. He brought his tongue forward, searching for Keith's. It was a short search. Keith pushed Cameron back to a laying position. They broke their kiss for a brief breather. They were both panting. Keith rested his head on Cameron's shoulder.

"Did I detect tongue?" Keith panted. Cameron grinned.

"I am happy to report that you do not have washing machine syndrome."

"I wonder if there are any security cameras in this room?"

"I hope so." Cameron said pulling Keith back into a kiss. Before either one of them knew it they were both shirtless and extremely happy.


	15. That's A Whole Lotta Fuss Over One Kiss

A Whole Lotta Fuss Over One Little Kiss

"Damn" Cameron murmerd.

"No I'm Keith actually." Keith breathed.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha" Cameron laughed. Keith moved his lips from Cameron's and down his neck "It's just-"

"What?" Keith asked pausing for a moment and looking into Cameron's eyes.

"You really are as hairy as a yeti aren't you?" he said and ran his hand through Keith's ample chest hair. Keith laughed.

"That sounds like something Damian would say." Keith chuckled. They both froze. Damian. That was all it took. Images of Damian lying in a bed a few doors down pale, sick, and alone flooded their heads. Cameron sighed. Keith rolled off of Cameron. Cameron slid over a bit so that Keith could lay beside him.

"Do you think he'll be okay?" Cameron whispered.

"He has to be."

"Yeah, I don't know what I'd do without him." Keith felt like he was drowning under the weight of Cameron's words. What would he do without him? He couldn't breathe so he sprang into a sitting position. Cameron sat up too. He put his arm around Keith's shoulder.

"Well, now I'm jealous."

"Why?" Keith panted trying to calm down.

"I couldn't get your heart racing that fast." Keith cracked a smile.

"I'm sorry Cam,… it's just that.. When you… said.. When you said." Keith couldn't finish the sentence. He felt like a giant fist was clutched around his lungs.

"Ssshhhhhhhh it's okay, hey, it's alright. I'm sure he'll be fine."

"Look, Cam n-no offense but I think I just need to see Damian now."

"Me too, it's just not the same hearing it from someone else. He handed Keith his shirt and started putting on his own. "Do you think the doctor locked us in here?"

"I hope not…. I'm not sure that's legal."

"I'm not sure this doctor cares." Dr. Vanderbuilt said opening the door and walking in. Cameron jumped and blushed because he hadn't finished buttoning his shirt yet. Keith flinched. "Okay I don't even wanna know why you two had your shirts off, but I DO need to know if you can out your differences aside for Damian's sake. He went completely crazy after you left, refusing to take his medicine, fighting with me, fighting with nurses, just flat out acting crazy. He refuses to calm down until you both come back and if he doesn't calm down soon he could do some serious damage. His body isn't strong enough yet to take this kind of stress especially without his medicine." Cameron gave Keith a look and they both finished putting on their shirts and followed the doctor.

They heard Damian before they saw him.

"NO!"

"Please you are in a lot of pain!"

"DON'T… CARE!"

"DAMIAN!" Keith cried bursting through the door with Cameron hot on his trail. Despite the distraught state Damian was in Cameron couldn't keep a smile off of his face.

"KEI.. TH! CAME..RON!" Damian cried.

"What the hell are you doing to yourself?" Cameron asked walking to Damian's left side as Keith walked to the right. A disgruntled looking nurse was standing at the foot of Damian's bed.

"He's refusing to take his medicine, which in his case is slow suicide." she growled.

"Damo, why won't you take your medicine?" Keith asked. Damian blushed.

"I-I… was … pissed … at the… doctor… for ….takin you… guys away."

"Damian, no matter what stupid things we may do you have to promise us you will NEVER do ANYTHING to hurt yourself again!" Cameron said.

"Yeah Damo, we aren't worth it!" Keith added.

"Come… on … guys"

"No Damo promise us!"

"Alright…promise."

"Good" they said.

"Cam… why… are you … smiling?"

"Oh-I er- well" Cameron sputtered looking at Keith. Should he tell them the truth? He can't lie to Damian, but being honest hadn't exactly won him many brownie points lately. Keith gave him a slight nod. "Well, Keith and I-we kinda"

"Oy… guys… really… fighting again?"

"No, no we.. Erm… we… quite the opposite really." Cameron continued.

"What… do you… mean?"

"Ummm" Cameron said.

"AH!" Keith cried.

"WHAT?" Cameron asked.

"Shooting pain in head"

"Keith… okay?"

"Be fine just keep talking" Keith said collapsing in a chair, leaning forward, and putting his head gingerly in his hands.

"Oh um well you know how sometimes something happens but you aren't really sure how it happened?" Cameron fumbled.

"ummm… sure" Just then Keith started moaning quietly.

"Keith? You okay?" Cameron said walking over and placed his hand on Keith's back.

"No, I think… I need.." Keith groaned.

"What? Need what?" Cameron asked kneeling down and wrapping his arm around the trembling Keith.

"A… kiss" Keith said lifting his head and forcing his lips on the surprised Cameron's. Cameron, after he got over the initial shock kissed Keith back. Damian's jaw dropped. After a long, passionate minute they broke apart and turned to Damian who was doing a very good impression of a goldfish.

"That's what we did… kinda." Cameron breathed.

"Kinda?" Damian asked.

"Well things got a bit… steamier." Cameron said and blushed.

"Oh" Damian said.

"So where you faking the whole time?" Cameron asked Keith.

"I wouldn't say faking . . .more like exaggerating."

"Well you scared the HELL out of us! Didn't he Damo?" Cameron asked turning to Damian who had turned paler than he already was. "D-Damo? You okay?"

"F-fine…just…worried…about Keith." Cameron wasn't buying it, but he was also concerned about Keith.

"Well no need to worry Damo, I'm fine, but I do actually have a headache so I'm gonna go see if I can track down some painkillers before it gets worse." Keith said and walked out.

"That's a tough lad to crack that one is." Cameron said.

"I…guess…you…managed."

"Yeah…I guess. Now tell me what's wrong with you."

"What…do…you…mean? I'm…fine."

"C'mon Damo you went from Frankenstein to a sheet of paper in two seconds flat." Damian sighed.

"I…just…don't know…how…I…feel…about you…and Keith."

"Oh."

'Well…Cam…tell me… this…what…exactly…IS going…on between…you…two?"

"Well..erm…um.."

"Exactly…"

"Exactly what?"

"Well don't…get me…wrong. I… love both… of you…more than you…know. But…Keith avoids… commitment…like the plague, I mean…over the…years that…I have…known him…I've seen…him in and…out of …so many…relationships…and you…well you live…a different…lifestyle."

"And? I mean jeez Damo I thought he was you're friend. If you are going to insult him shouldn't you at least say something nice first? Like he has a great ass, but he avoids commitment like the plague." he was getting pissed, but he also knew he could never actually yell at Damian. If only Koro was here. He squeezed his eyes shut. "KORO I need you. Where are you?"

"Cam…?"

"Please Koro." Cameron said ignoring Damian.

"_You called?" _

"I need your help."

"_No surprise there." _

"Cam?… Are you …sane?"

"Would you please tell Damo-"

"_I know I know I was listening the whole time." _

"Cam?"

"YOU!" Damian flinched at Cameron's harsh tone.

"Koro be careful okay? I mean I know he's kinda being a jerk right now, but he IS sick and my best friend."

"_Yeah,yeah despite my better judgment I have formed a slight attachment to him myself. I'll play nice." _

"Cam…didn't mean…to…offend you." Before Koro could forma response Keith walked back into the room munching on a candy bar.

"What's up guys?" Keith said with a mouthful of chocolate and almond heaven. Cameron was breathing heavily.

"Koro, that's enough, please don't do this in front of Keith PLEASE!"

"_Hey you asked me for my help and now I'm giving it!"_ Koro said pushing Cameron further into the dark abyss of his mind.

"Do you know what we were talking about?" Cameron/Koro asked Keith.

"Cam…don't…please."

"Well, do you?" Cameron asked Keith."

"No, but if Damian doesn't want me to know then-"

"Oh,of course…I wouldn't want to know what my supposed best friend thought of me either…of course I already know how he feels about me, so I don't have that option. But you're right, you're right ignorance is bliss."

"What?" Keith asked thoroughly confused.

"Cam…didn't" Cameron put his hand up to stop Damian.

" thank you I TRULY appreciate your honesty. I'm glad I found out what a pathetic, spineless, naïve worm you think I am! I just WISH I could share this… AMAZING feeling with my little sex toy Keith here, but I understand if he doesn't want to know."

"Cam?" Keith said. Cameron whirled around to face Keith. He cocked his head to the side and gave a grin that looked like it came straight out of a horror movie.

"Sorry, do you object to the term 'sex toy'? I mean perhaps a better term would be… sex god? Plaything? Ummm steamy sexsicle?' Keith didn't know what to say, but he personally liked the sound of sex god.

"Cam…stop…please." Damian pleaded. Cameron glared at Damian.

"Sorry Cameron's not here right now." he said "Now if you will excuse me I am going to take a shower and a long hard look at my life." Cameron turned on his heals and walked out of the room. It took a minute for Keith to collect his thoughts.

"Cam, wait." Keith called as he dropped his chocolate bar and ran after Cameron. He had never seen Cameron so mad and he was really worried he was going to hurt himself or worse


	16. The Truth Finally Comes Out

The Truth Finally Comes Out (And It Might Not Set You Free)

**Author's note: Okay this chapter is very violent and should probably be rated like X.**

"_Do you think I went too far?_ Koro asked as they raced down the hallway toward the exit.

"Since when do you care?"

_"Please Cameron I am offended I am not a heartless monster, I mean sure I tell people what I really feel, but that doesn't mean I'm an ass. I thought you knew better.. I thought you understood." _

"I- I am so sorry Koro. You are right I was out of line. No, you didn't go too far I thought you were fine.

_ "Well I don't blame you for mistrusting me you're heads filled with thoughts of Damian and Keith." _

"No-no-"

_"Dude, are you really going to try and lie to me when I am in your head?" _Cameron blushed. "_I wanted to say sooo much more to them. How dare that little jerk Damian try and tell you how to feel! And Keith didn't stand up for you? Maybe he isn't the guy we thought he was! OH how I wish I could have poisoned Keith too!" _Cameron stopped in his tracks.

"What do you mean 'poison him too'?"

_ "Oh erm well I may or may not have poisoned someone in the past and if I were to poison Keith it would be poisoning him as well as the person I poisoned before." _

"Koro are you telling me … you poisoned Damian? But how?"

_"I put it in his pizza. Well I am in your head. I knew you always give 2 pieces of pizza per plate and I knew you would never put yourself before Damian, so you would make his plate first. Tell me Cameron do you actually remember when the pizza delivery man dropped off the pizza?" _

"Of course."

"_There you go trying to lie to me again. I snuck into your head (this was before you knew I existed) and took over for a brief moment aaannndddd …" _

_ "_STOP! You did not! You are not that much of a monster!"

"_You mean YOU are not that much of a monster? I am a part of you if I poisoned Damian YOU poisoned Damian." _Cameron felt sick. He ran out of the hospital and right into a dumpster. The sharp, rusted edge cut through his left sleeve and arm. He fell to his knees clutching his bleeding arm and his stomach. He was gagging and was pretty sure he was going to throw up, so he attempted t o stand, but failed. He fell back to his knees and let the sickening dread spread through him. When he finally did throw up he did not feel any better. "_Come on Cam you had to have known all along I mean I am you, YOU created me and now you will NEVER get rid of me!" _

_ "_Shut up Koro and your wrong I know how to get rid of you!"

_"hahahaha yeah but that would get rid of you too." _

'Well if what you say is true then I AM you."

_"You don't have the guts. "_

"Watch me!" Cameron said and stormed off.

Keith raced down the hospital hallway frantically searching for Cameron. He burst through the hospital doors and looked for any clue that Cameron was there or where he went. It was a dark and stormy night. The raindrops pelted Keith. He started slowly walking across the parking lot looking everywhere for anything useful. A tall, dark, mysterious man in a trench coat walked up to Keith.

"It's a cold night to be out wandering by yourself." He said in a deep voice.

"I-I'm not by myself."

"Really you seem pretty alone to me." He said taking a step closer to Keith.

"No, nope not alone, just going to meet a friend."

"You are not going anywhere!" Before Keith knew what was happening he felt a fist connect with his mouth and his bottom lip split and anther one hit his stomach. He fell to his hands and knees panting. "Give me your shoes!"

"Wha-" Keith started but stopped when he felt a foot connect with his side. He dropped to the ground like a bag of potatoes. He couldn't stop a moan.

"Now give me your goddamn shoes you fuckin idiot." Keith slowly slid his hand across the ground, preparing to take off his shoes.

"Faster!" the giant said raising his shoe and stomping Keith's right hand like it was a bug.

'T-take … them.. yourself." Keith grunted. Another sharp blow came to the back of Keith's head in the exact same spot the largest shard of glass had gone through only a few days before.

"Don't give me your fucking attitude!" Keith was seeing spots and was having trouble concentrating.

'F-fine" Keith spat blood was still pouring from his lip and the taste of blood was making him sick. 'But-.. they're only Converse…" he said and slowly brought his throbbing right hand to his shoes. It took Keith so much longer than it should to take off his shoes partially due to his injures and partially due to the fact that he kept expecting the next blow to come. When he finally got them off the thief greedily snatched them up.

"That's a good boy. Now give me your shirt." He said grabbing Keith's hair and pulling him to his feet. Keith felt the cold metal of a knife being pressed to his throat. His nose crunched under the pressure of another punch to his face. Blood poured from it like a waterfall mixing with the blood from his lip. "Answer me bitch!" Keith couldn't say anything. "I said ANSWER ME!" the giant roared. Keith took punch after punch, one to each of his eyes, another one to his nose, several to his chest and stomach, and another blow to the back of the head. He fumbled with his shirt, trying to get it off as quickly as he could to avoid another assault. "Fuck! I'll do it myself!" The giant leaned over and started unbuttoning Keith's shirt. Keith didn't know what to do so he just concentrated on standing. "HOLD STILL!" Keith only knew when the thief had finally managed to take his shirt off when he felt the cold night rain pelt his exposed torso. "I think you know what's next?" Keith shivered with fear. He did. "Am I gonna have to do that too?" Keith looked down at his jeans as if they were someone else's pants. He had completely forgotten what they were and what their function was. When he looked back up he saw a giant fist headed straight for his face again. The next thing he knew he was laying on the cold, wet parking lot again looking up at the dark blob where his attacker's face should have been. He wasn't sure if his stitches had split open or the rain water had soaked through his bandage. "I guess I will have to do it myself." The mysterious man bent down and started unzipping Keith's jeans. "Get up you fucking asshole!" he roared bringing the knife to Keith's throat again, as if Keith needed any incentive. But as soon as he sat up the world started spinning and he fell back down with an "oomph".

"Can't" Keith panted. "please don't hurt me ..anymore" he begged.

"Jesus you are pathetic!" the thief bent down, grabbed Keith's waist, and hoisted him into a standing position. As soon as Keith's feet touched the cold ground he started swaying, but before Keith even had time to fall his pants were down to his ankles. The mysterious man reached down and pulled the jeans out right from under Keith's feet. Keith crashed to the parking lot cement flat on his back. If he weren't so out of it that would have really hurt, as it was he got the wind knocked out of him. "Fuckin idiot!" the man said and gave Keith another hard kick to the ribcage. "I know you're not gonna tell anyone about this, but uh I like to be 100% sure" he said as he leaned over Keith with an evil grin. He took the knife he had against Keiths throat earlier and waved it in front of Keith's face. "So here's my assurance." He said gently sliding the edge of the knife across Keith's torso, making a small, but deep cut. The scream was resting on Keith's lips he just needed to get the energy to project man stood up and turned to leave. "Oh one more thing, I almost forgot." He said turning back to Keith. He was back by Keith in a matter of seconds. "This." He raised the knife already stained red with Keith's blood and stuck it into Keith's right thigh. Keith's eyes widened. He managed to squeak out a cry of pain. Being stabbed felt like nothing he had ever experienced before. The last thing he remember seeing before the black abyss swallowed him was the back of his attacker walking away.

Damian was completely flabbergasted.

"Damian, I know you are upset but please try and calm down. " Dr. Vanderbuilt was saying, but Damian couldn't listen his heart was pounding to loudly. He wished more than anything he could have gotten up and followed Cameron himself. "Damian you need to calm down, your spiking your blood pressure." Damian just glared at the door where his two best friends had stormed out of willing them to come back. "Damian if you don't calm down right now I'll be forced to put you to sleep this is not good, your body is not that healthy yet! Please calm down!" Damian kept replaying Cameron's words in his head, which only made him angrier. "Damian last warning!" the doctor cried as he whipped out a syringe. Damian was not listening. His heart rate spiked drastically. "That's it!" Doctor Vanderbuilt cried and stuck the syringe in Damian's right arm. Damian yelped. "I warned you". Then nothing.

Keith was fairly sure there was a hand somewhere, whose hand it was or why it was on him he couldn't tell.

"Oh my God Keith, wake up! Please!" a familiar voice called. Keith heard the words but his body did not understand. "Keith, please c'mon". Then he felt a cloth being placed over the gaping hole in his thigh and another cool, wet cloth dabbing at his lips. It felt so good he wanted to kiss the person doing it, but all he could manage was a slight moan. As soon as he let the groan escape his mouth the hand stopped dabbing. He wanted to tell them to keep going. "Keith, Keith? Can you hear me?" Keith tried to force his swollen eyes open, but he just couldn't. "Keith? Please…" a hand was slipped into his "if you can hear me squeeze my hand" Keith's broken, swollen fingers protested the movement, but he managed to slightly grasp the hand for a brief moment. "okay that's good, I promise you will be okay." Keith had to know who this naïve idiot was that actually thought he was going to be okay. So he forced his beaten and bruised eyes open a slit. It was still dark and he couldn't exactly make out the blur of the person hovering over him. The voice sounded so familiar. "Okay I'm going to lift you up and carry you back to the hospital." Keith groaned. He felt a shaking hand slip between his back and the pavement and another one slip gently under his knees. Despite the gentleness of the hands they had no trouble picking Keith's limp body off of the parking lot bridal style. As much as Keith wanted to help, he just couldn't. His head flopped like a dolls until the person pushed it against their chest. "Sssshhhhh relax baby it's alright." Keith whimpered at the stab of pain that surged through his body. "Relax baby you'll be okay soon, you'll be nice and pain free I promise." If Keith had the energy he would have slapped this idiot who was still insisting that he would be alright. The cold night air whipped rain against Keith's exposed body making him shiver. The person clutched Keith closer to them. Keith whimpered again and snuggled closer to the warmth of the other person. "Almost there okay? Just a few more steps and we'll be in the nice, warm hospital and you'll get some nice drugs to make the evil pain go way and you'll be back to your nice, happy self" they cooed. Keith had a hard time believing them, but that could be because he kept slipping in and out of conciseness so time was hard to judge. The next thing he knew he was being lifted out of his rescuers arms and onto a stretcher. He caught fragments of sentences that were being thrown around him.

"What happened?"

"I-I'm not sure I found him in the parking lot like this." He must have blacked out momentarily because the next thing he heard was

"raped?"

"I-er-um no. I'm pretty sure he wasn't."

"Raped? Him? No, no no" Keith wanted to scream "No no there is really no need to check I promise I wasn't raped. Please don't check my penis." He wanted to scream out, but all he managed was "No penis" He heard a nurse laugh.

"Alright then, I guess we had better get some x-rays done to see exactly how badly his injures are."

"How bad are my injuries? Seriously? Look at me!" Keith thought. He really was a jerk when he was in pain. He could feel himself being wheeled away, so he forced his eyes open a slit to see his rescuer. He looked and he saw, but he was sure he was wrong.

Damian was surprised to find himself awake only an hour later.

"You are probably wondering what you are doing up." Doctor Vanderbuilt said. Damian nodded. "I only gave you half a dose. I really didn't want to put you to sleep, you seem like a nice kid."

"I…was." Damian said. The doctor gave him a questioning look. "I …really hurt…my friend ….today. He was…so good … to me."

"You mean the one with the glasses and weird mood swings? Cameron I think he said his name was?"

"Yeah… him."

"He's a weird kid isn't he? I mean his heart is in the right place and all…"

"He…wasn't always…this …weird."

"Look son I wouldn't worry about him. I've seen many men crack under the pressure of seeing a loved one in the hospital. In a few weeks when you are as right as rain everything will be fine."

"If he's still talking to me in a few weeks"

"If he's truly your friend he will."

"I really hope so…but it's not…just…our friendship…I am worried about. I…have never …seen Cameron…or anyone for that…matter lose…their …temper like…that. And…he kept…talking to someone…named Koro."

"Do you know Koro?"

"No…as far as…I know… Koro does…not exist."

"Let me get this straight you believe that your friend has …an imaginary friend?"

"or a …split personality." Doctor Vanderbuilt looked a Damian in shock.

"I…suppose it's… possible, but I hope you realize what a serious accusation that is. People with split personality need medication and, depending on how serious the problem is,sometime in a mental health facility. I mean how serious do you think his problem is?"

"I…don't know."

"Hhmmm."

"I wish…there was a…way…to know…if he really…was crazy…or not."

"Ah the eternal question rises again." Damian gave him a weird look. He laughed. "Every person is different right?" Damian nodded. "So then how do we know what is sane for us isn't insane for another person and vice versa? Meaning Cameron is not you nor is he me. So we know about as much about what goes on inside his head as we know about what goes inside a stranger's mind. This question has been troubling police officers, doctors, and lawyers alike for centuries. How can you tell if someone is really crazy? Nobody knows for sure, but we have made some advances and if you are absolutely sure I can call my friend who works in a mental facility and he can send an evaluator."

"I'm…not sure…if Cameron…will be…coming back…let alone…his reaction…to an…evaluator."

"Oh he'll be back and as far as his reaction goes…well he can't have a reaction if he doesn't know he's being evaluated." Damian gave him a confused look. Before Dr. Vamderbuilt had a chance to respond his pager went off. "Excuse me another patient just came in."

"But-"

"Relax son I've got your back…don't let anyone tell you doctors are cold and heartless, okay?" Damian nodded.

When Doctor Vanderuilt arrived at the entrance of the hospital he saw a strange sight. He saw a beaten and bloody man on a stretcher surrounded by nurses.

"What do we have?"

"Male approxomaely age 25 possible broken ribs" Doctor Vanderbuilt was stopped listening when he saw who was standing just outside the cluster of nurses looking very confused, then very happy, and finally very sad.

"Excuse me" he said taking a step away from the nurses.

"Doctor we don't know the extent of his injuries he could be in critical condition."

"So clean him up, get some x-rays, give him some painkillers, and patch him up come on this isn't your first case!" The nurses gave him a glare. "Look I'll be right there I just have to clear up a few…mysterious aspects of this case, okay? Just make sure he doesn't die!" The nurses wheeled the man away.

"Cameron" he said approaching the disgruntled man. Cameron jumped.

"Doc." He said. Right away Doctor Vanderbuilt could tell something was off about Cameron. He seemed…nervous about something. He was acting almost like a drug abuser. His eyes darted from side to side and he could not sit still.

"Son, are you alright?"  
>"Never better"<p>

"Look at me" Cameron glanced at him. "Damian's really worried about you." Cameron momentarily froze.

"R-really?"

"He seems to think you..er….you have split personality disorder." Cameron blushed but said nothing. "He seems to think erm your other personality…I think he called him Koro, is dangerous."

"I'm fine."

"I think you had better tell Damian that…and maybe be a bit more convincing." Cameron glared at him.

"Look Doc. I'm FINE and I'll tell Damian what I want to tell Damian. Right now I'm waiting to hear about my actual friend, Keith. Shouldn't you be.. oh I don't know doing your job?"

"Hey, watch your tone young man. I'm going right now." When he walked away he didn't go straight to the examination room. Instead he made a right turn into a private office and picked up the phone. "Hello, Walter? Yes it's me. Look I need a favor."

"I see and what would that be?"

"I need you to come and examine a possible split personality case."

"When?"

"As soon as possible."

"Fine I'll be there tomorrow around three."

"Oh Walter? One more thing…be prepared to fight."


	17. How Can You Help Anyone?

How Can You Help Anyone?

There was perspiration running down Keith's body when he came to. There was someone sitting by his bed. He slowly turned his head to the left every muscle in his body protesting the movement.

"Keith? You up?" Keith wanted to answer, but as soon as he moved his mouth to speak he felt something on his lips pull apart and before he knew it there was blood running down his chin. "Careful you split your stitches." Keith's mind raced. Stitches? How many? How bad was he? What about Damian? Who was taking care of him? He tried to focus on the person cleaning his face, but he had a bandage over his left eye and his right eye was like a kaleidoscope. He wanted the person to say more so he could identify them by their voice. "I'm going to get help so you don't bleed to death." It had to be Cameron, nobody else knew he was even in LA, but it just didn't sound like him. The next thing he knew he felt a different pair of hands replace his mysterious stranger's.

"Hhhmmm yes I was afraid this might happen. No need to worry Mr. Harkin, I can stitch you back up in no time just be more careful next time." Keith's eyes widened when the doctor pulled out a syringe. "Do not worry this won't hurt a bit. Are you staying for this?" he said turning to the other person.

"Yes, I think he needs a friend right now." The person said grabbing Keith's bandaged right hand in their left. Keith was not entirely comfortable with this person that he could not identify holding his hand, but the more pressing matter was this giant needle approaching his lip. This was not his proudest moment. He was scared out of his mind and couldn't help whimpering. He squeezed his eyes shut (as much as he could) "Hold on doc, can I talk to him for a minute?"

"I suppose but hurry his lip is bleeding, here hold this to his lip while you talk." He said handing the stranger a washcloth.

"Sure."

"I'll be right outside the door when you are ready." The doctor said and walked out; Even though the needle was gone with the doctor Keith couldn't calm down.

"Keith, baby, ssshhhh it's okay. Calm down it's okay. Keith? Can you hear me? It's Cameron." Keith opened his eyes (his right eye, he couldn't tell whether or not his left eye was open). "Listen you have to trust me okay? I know that needles are not the most pleasant experience in the world, but it will only hurt for a split second and then the doctor can fix your lip and you can take another step on the road to recovery. I know it's not Dr. Vanderbuilt, but this doctor seems….alright." Cameron took his other hand and gently placed it on Keith's bandaged torso. He could feel Keith breathing. He slid his hand to Keith's heart. "But you have to know here that I would never let anything hurt you." Keith would have smiled if he could have. Cameron could tell that Keith was more relaxed because his breathing was more even and his heart wasn't racing. "Are you ready to finally stop bleeding?" Keith gave what he hoped was a slight nod. "Alright. I'm going to go get the doctor." Cameron gently dropped Keith's hand to go and get the doctor but as soon as he did he heard Keith whimper. "Sshhh it's okay I promise I'll be right back." Cameron smiled and gently laid the cloth on Keith's lip while he went to get the doctor. "Alright doc, let's get this over with." The doctor walked back in the room. Cameron hurried back to Keith's side and grabbed Keith's hand again. The doctor removed the cloth from Keith's lip and pulled the needle from his front pocket. He brought it forward and stuck the needle in the right corner of Keith's bottom lip. Keith flinched and moaned a tear slipped down his right eye. Cameron gave Keith's hand a squeeze and brushed the tear from Keith's face.

"It should only take a moment for his lip to numb." He pulled another needle and thread seemingly out of nowhere. Cameron tried to keep a calm face, but he was having a hard time watching the doctor unstitch and re-stitch Keith, so he turned his gaze to Keith's eyes. Keith was staring back with a burning intensity Cameron was sure he would never see in Keith again. Even though he had only known Keith a little while he knew from the first day that Keith was not one to let his emotions show freely. As much as Cameron wanted to do something to help Keith he could not help the burning thoughts that he wanted Keith to need him like this forever. He wanted to let Keith know that it was okay for him to be vulnerable around him. He wanted him to know that no matter what he would never judge him. Intertwined with all of these deep emotional thoughts Cameron couldn't help but flashback to _The Silence of The Lambs_ movie when Hannibal bit the guard's jaw, leaving his face a bloody mess. He made a mental note to never let Keith know that he once compared him to a victim in a horror movie.

"All done." The doctor said snipping the thread and scrubbing the last traces of blood from Keith's chin.

"Awesome, hear that Keith? You are all done." Cameron said. Keith was still looking at Cameron but with much less intensity. Cameron couldn't look away.

"The numbness should wear off in another twenty or so minutes. I'll leave you two alone." The doctor said and walked out. They sat there in silence and then all too soon Keith broke the stare. Keith had so much he wanted to say, but there was no way he was risking ripping his stiches again, especially when his lip was still numb.

"So I bet you are wondering what happened to you." Cameron started. "You were mugged. Apparently this type of thing happens all the time here, the doctor said there is nothing we can do. You were in pretty bad shape when I found you in the parking lot. Obviously your bottom lip is split and I am sure you noticed your left eye is covered. Don't worry it's still there. It's just … well have you ever seen _Rocky_? What am I saying of course you have. Well you know when they had to cut Rocky's eye when he was fighting Apollo? Your eye is kinda like that only worse. Your right eye though isn't nearly as bad. Your nose is broken in several places and when you are a little stronger they will have to re-break it. The stitches you already had from the glass where ripped open, but it's okay because they fixed it while you were out. Your left hand was re-bandaged. The bastard broke your all of your knuckles in your right hand, so it's going to be awhile before you can play your guitar again. Finally you have four broken ribs and various cuts and bruises. But on a more positive note you stormed out of Damian's room so fast you left your phone there, so it's safe." Cameron said whipping Keith's phone from his pocket and laid it on the bed next to Keith. A knock came at the door. Cameron turned to Keith. "Okay Keith look, no matter what happens within the next few seconds I want you to remember me the way I am now, okay?" Cameron started speaking quickly and urgently. Keith was getting concerned. "I want you to keep good thoughts of me. Remember that I love you and nothing will ever change that." A louder knock came at the door.

"Cameron Mitchell! Open up!" a shout said. Cameron walked over to the door with his head down and his hands shaking. He opened the door to find standing there with another man.

"Hey guys." Cameron said wearily. The other man was obviously older than Dr. Vamderbuilt. He had on a long brown trench coat and a brown hat. He looked like something out of a cheesy detective movie. Neither he nor Dr. Vanderbuilt spoke. "What's up?" Cameron asked. The next thing Cameron knew he was being pulled by his shirt collar out of Keith's room.

"Don't toy with me you little bastard." The strange man said in a rough chain smoker voice.

"Whoa Whoa Walter, easy not out here… too many people." Dr. Vanderbuilt whispered. Walter never let go of Cameron's shirt.

_"What the hell? Who does this guy think he is?"_ Koro screamed in Cameron's head.

"I thought this was your fault!" Cameron screamed.

"_Why the hell would I send some Dick Tracy wanna be to kick your ass?"_

"I don't know… Everything else is your fault!"

_"Ouch that was below the belt Cameron!" _

"My name is not Cameron!"

"_What the fuck do you mean you are not Cameron?" _

"Cameron is not here right now… YOU sent him away!"

_"What the fuck did I do and who the hell are you?" _

_ "_Don't act dumb Koro you know perfectly well what you did! You nearly killed Damian which caused Cameron to nearly kill Keith!"

"_You really are as nutty as peanut butter aren't you?" _

"NO! IT ALL MAKES PERFECT SENSE! You drove Cameron insane when you poisoned Damian He was so pissed he took it out on the next person he saw, which was Keith."

"_Wait are you telling me that little used tissue Cameron actually beat the shit out of Keith because I poisoned Damian?" _

"Yes now shut up! I'm not done. Once he realized what he had done he became so emotionally conflicted he inadvertently created me, the third personality!"

"Holy fuck you did not tell me there were three of them!" Walter cried.

"I didn't know there were three!" Dr. Vanderbuilt cried pushing Walter who was still gripping Cameron's shirt tightly into an empty examination room.

"Now Cameron is too ashamed of himself to do anything so I am in charge and YOU KORO HAVE TO GO!"

_"How do you propose you do that?" _Cameron just laughed.

"You really have no idea who this is hold on to our shirt right now do you?" Silence. "DO YOU?"

_"Oh and you do?" _

"Of course I do. This is Walter aannnddd you really do not need to know the rest because in approximately 3 seconds whatever tranquilizer shot he has behind his back will knock us both out cold." Walter got a devilish grin on his face and pulled a giant syringe from behind his back with his free hand.

_"You sick bastard! You put us in a loony bin didn't you?"_

"No you did." Before Koro could respond Walter shoved the needle in Cameron's neck shutting them both up.

Damian was bored. He stifled a yawn as he waited for anything to happen. He wished he could get up and walk around, but just the thought of getting up made him dizzy. He really thought that he should be better by now. He had lost track of exactly how long he had been in the hospital, but he was sure it was at least a week. Granted this was his first time being poisoned, but he thought he had a better immune system than that. He sat up slowly. He glanced to his left where he saw the bucket he must have puked in a dozen times over the past week, looking just past that he saw two jackets. Those jackets were all that remained of his two best friends, empty shells. He really missed them. He could feel tears well up in his eyes. "No Damian, you are NOT doing this, you are NOT crying when you are alone in a hospital bed. That is too soap operaish." He yelled at himself but that only made him cry harder and then he realized his life has been very soap operaish lately and that made him laugh.


	18. Watchin All The Crazies Go BY

Watchin All the Crazies Go By

Keith was in shock. What had Cameron done? What had just happened? He tried to think of anything over the past few days that could even remotely be construed as criminal, but the sea of painkillers he was sure he was on (although he had yet to feel any relief from) was clouding his mind. Maybe Damian would know. Keith reached for his phone hoping against hope that Damian had his somewhere nearby. He clutched his phone but to his disappointment realized that the way the doctors had wrapped his fingers made it impossible for him to dial. He sighed "Look at yourself Harkin. You sure have gotten yourself into a bad situation this time. Did you ever think you would fall so hard for someone so fast? What the hell are you doing?" he mentally lectured himself. "Cameron is not Damian. You've been secretly in love with Damian for years and now all of a sudden there is someone else. Damian was the only one you would ever risk your life for…until now. One minute you are freaking out about Damian and the next you are shoving your tongue down Cameron's throat… haven't you always lived in the moment though? I mean let's face facts Cameron gets your heart racing in his skin tight jeans…even though neither one of you are teenagers he could still be your dream." Wow he knew this was serious when he started quoting Katy Perry. That was when he realized that while he will always love Damian, maybe Cameron was the guy for him.

Now that he established his feelings for Cameron it was time to take action. He had to know what his love had gotten himself into. He took a deep breath, sat up, and tried not to scream as his injuries fought against him. When he finally managed to sit up his eyes were watering ad his ribs were throbbing. He gently wrapped his bandaged right arm around his aching torso as he braced himself for the burden of holding himself up. He took another deep breath and quickly slid off of the table. His les were like jelly and he almost fell backward, but he stabilized himself at the last second. The sudden movement gave him a head rush. This was going to be a lot harder than he thought. He never realized how much he used his left eye until he couldn't. After what felt like an eternity he finally made it to the door. He stumbled out of the room trying to remember the way to Damian when he heard a voice call his name.

"Keith! What the hell are you doing?" it couldn't be who he thought it was. He really must be on a lot of medication. He whipped around to prove himself wrong, but he moved to fast and found himself falling flat on his face. Just before his already damaged face smacked against the floor he found a pair of familiar arms holding him up.

Cameron was vaguely sure that he was in some sort of moving vehicle. He slid his eyes open laughing when he found himself confined in a strait jacket in the back of a padded van.

_"What the hell could you possibly be laughing at?" _ Koro mumbled in his ear.

"Ah Koro my good buddy nice to see you up!"

_"Okay so you are still not Cameron." _

"Koro, Koro, Koro, don't you think you should know that?"

_"So not Cameron if you are going to be sticking around don't you think you should have a name?" _

"I have a name, you just don't know it and I bet that's killing you."

_"Dream on"_

"He's up how much longer till we get there?" a booming voice echoed in Cameron's ears. He jumped. He should have realized that he wasn't alone.

"Five more minutes" another voice came from the front of the van. Cameron stared at his bare feet hoping that he could survive in a place like this, but more importantly wondering how he was going to pee.

Damian managed to get himself under control. He was starting to worry about Keith. Keith was not known for his patience so even if he hadn't found Cameron by now he should have been back already. He also hadn't seen Dr. Vanderbuilt in a long time, some random nurse had been giving him his medicine. As if on command a nurse walked in with a small cup of pills and a glass of water. She silently handed him both and gave him a shy smile.

"I think you know what to do with these by now." She said. Damian nodded. Damian downed one pill at a time like he had done so many times in the past few days.

"Excuse me" he said to the nurse when he was done.

"Yes?" she said.

"Do-do you think I could um get off of this oxygen tube yet?"

"That's not really my decision, but I will mention it to your doctor."

"Where is he anyway?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well I haven't seen him in a few days … and I was curious."

"He's around."

"Okay." The nurse smiled and went to stand up but stopped. She got a look of pure horror on her face.

"Umm are you okay ma'am?" Damian asked concerned.

"Umm here wipe your nose with this." She said handing Damian a tissue.

"Okaaayyyyyy" Damian said. He took the tissue and brought it to his nose. When he pulled it away he was surprised to find it covered in blood. "Wha-what does THAT mean?" Damian asked.

"It means we need to call a doctor and you can pretty much forget about getting off that oxygen tube." She said gently taking the tube out of his nose momentarily. Damian froze. What was wrong with him now?

"All because of a" he started but stopped. Damian had never had a panic attack and he had never had asthma, but he was pretty sure if he had this is what it would feel like. It was like a giant fist closed around his throat. The last thing he remembered was the nurse giving him a worried look before she turned and ran out of the room.

Keith looked up into familiar eyes. They looked older than he remembered.

"George...what the hell are you doing here?"

"Keith, what happened to you?" George asked giving him a concerned look.

"I asked you first. " George sighed.

"You have been gone for almost two weeks with no word. We got concerned."

"We?"

"Damn, come with me."

"Where are we going?"

"To find the others, we all split up looking for you."

"All?"

"Come on Keith you are not that humble you should know when you leave you are going to be missed." Keith gave a small smile being careful not to rip his stitches. George grabbed Keith's left arm above the bandage and started pulling him. Keith stumbled over his own feet still disoriented and he was starting to feel sick which he hoped was just a side effect from all the moving. He took a deep breath.

"Look George, I'm happy to see you and all, but as you can tell, I am not exactly meself. I'm not sure I'm up for a full reunion right now." George gave him a concerned look.

"Keith, what have you gotten yourself into this time?"

"I wish I knew George."

"Are you going to be alright?"

"That depends…"

"On what?

"Are you a hallucination?"

"Yes." Keith gasped.

"Keith, relax, I'm joking. "

"That was cruel. How did you guys even find me?"

"Cell phone GPS… the world's a scary place.

"Look, long story short Damian's checked in here…I have to go talk to him. " George's eyes widened.

"What's wrong with Damian?"

"See the very phrase 'to make a long story short' means I can't tell you."

"It does not."

"Fine it doesn't… look why don't you go track down the rest of the guys and meet me in Damian's room."

"Where is that-never mind I'll ask around." Keith gave a slight nod. He really was feeling sick now, but he pushed it aside. He had too much to do. He watched George walk away and went back to his task at hand, now on a time limit. He figured he had approximately 20 minutes until George tracked down everybody and found Damian's room. He was bound and determined to find Cameron, and right now his only lead was Damian. He wandered down the first hallway he saw, hoping something would look familiar. Unfortunately nothing looked familiar, but somebody did. He ran as fast as his weak body would let him to get away from George and what looked like Paul, not that he wasn't glad to see them, but he was on a mission. All of this stress was not helping him to forget how crappy he felt. As he carefully crept down the next hallway he got a stabbing headache. Fortunately he recognized this hallway. He felt really weird looking in every room, especially when he realized he was still only on his boxers. About halfway down the hall he got really cold, but he could feel the himself slowly being drenched in sweat. At this point he really considered just collapsing on the floor and never moving again, but then he heard Damian's voice.

"What's wrong with me?" Damian was asking. Keith silently willed Damian to keep talking so he could follow his voice. Just as a nurse opened her mouth to answer Keith burst through the door, barely able to stand up we has so dizzy.

"Keith?" Damian cried.

"Damo.." Keith panted. The nurse looked thoroughly out of place. Damian looked worse than he had when Keith left him. He was pale and sweaty again and Keith couldn't help but notice how tired he looked. "Damian, what happened to you?"

"I-"

"Allow me to explain." The nurse said. Keith leaned against the cool doorframe for support he wasn't really paying attention to the nurse. He was too busy concentrating on standing. Finally the nurse walked out.

"Keith, what happened to you?" Keith was about to answer when he just kind of fell over. He decided just to stay curled in a ball on the nice cold floor. "KEITH? Are you okay?" Damian was panicking slightly.

"Never better Damo." He muttered from the floor. His head felt like it weighed 100 pounds but he managed to lift it slightly to look Damian in the eyes. This small movement brought on a giant wave of nausea. Keith didn't trust himself to talk.

"Keith, please tell me what happened." Damian begged tears beginning to fill his eyes. Keith took a breath and squeezed his eyes shut before he spoke.

"Can't Damo, not yet,…need to ask you about Cameron."

"JAYSUS!" Damian cried scaring them both.

"What is your problem?" Keith asked.

"Do you have any idea how worried I've been about you? And now that you practically fall back into the room looking like shit all you wanna talk about is Cameron? Did you forget which one of us you knew first?" If Keith had enough energy he would have gotten up and given Damian a giant hug, but he had to settle for a slight snicker/groan.

"No I haven't forgotten. You know you are my best friend. It's just I think Cameron is in serious danger. Is there any reason why he would be in trouble or-or anything?" Keith asked wanting to get all of his words said in case he actually threw up which was looking more probable with every passing minute. Damian didn't say anything. "Damo? You okay up there?"

"Fine.. just…thinking"

"Of things he could have done?"

"No…of how to tell you the things he may have done" Keith gulped hard willing his own body to hold on for just a couple of more minutes.

"Just tell me" he spat.

"Okay, look Keith you have to understand that this is all just speculation, but…well c'mon don't tell me you haven't noticed the way Cameron's been acting lately."

"He's scared…we all are."

"No, he's sick. Not like me sick, but mentally. He might have a split personality. So Dr. Vanderbuilt and I …got him help. Don't be mad okay? It's for his own good." Keith was not sure what to feel. On one hand he was pissed at Damian, but on the other hand he couldn't say he was surprised and it probably was in Cameron's best interest. But most importantly he felt sick right now. With amazing strength he jumped off of the floor and ran to the garbage can in the corner. He finally admitted defeat as he slipped his head into the thankfully clean garbage can.


	19. Someday We Will Look Back On This

Someday We'll Look Back On This And Laugh… Won't We?

**Author's note: Things get really steamy in this chapter. If you have heart problems please proceed with caution. lol**

Cameron really had to pee by the time they arrived at their destination. He winced as a giant, bald man opened the doors of the van and letting in sunlight. The man grabbed Cameron by the top of his strait jacket and pulling him towards a giant gray building.

"Hey Lance, don't you wanna restrain him? He seems pretty vicious." The driver of the van said. Lance laughed a deep booming laugh.

"What this pip squeak? Please if he even tries any funny business I'll snap him like a toothpick." Cameron gulped, but smiled at the fact that anybody would consider him vicious. A sudden thought struck Cameron, he wasn't wearing any of his own clothes. "C'mon you" Lance said giving him a push. "Say hello to your new home" Lance said with a sneer, gesturing to the ominous building surrounded by a giant fence.

Keith clutched the cool garbage can. The effort of throwing up had left him sore and completely drained. His ribs thoroughly detested him now. It took Damian a minute to find his voice. When he did finally speak his voice was shaking with emotion.

"Keith, don't you love me anymore?" Keith wanted to die even more than he had a moment ago. His voice was hoarse and cracked when he spoke.

"Damo I will always love you, or have you forgotten about that night on tour two years ago?" Damian gasped.

"How could you even think I'd forget about that? In case YOU have forgotten I was the virgin!" As Keith prepared to throw up again his mind flashed back to the mentioned night…

It had been a particularly long show that night and they were all exhausted as they headed back towards the bus. Keith was feeling kind of depressed, it was one of the few times he found himself wishing he was in a stable relationship. It was towards the end of the tour and the rest of the lads were going out for pints. Keith really didn't feel like celebrating, but he knew if he turned down pints the rest of the lads would be suspicious. At the very least he figured alcohol could soften the sharp stab of loneliness. He went to change his clothes, but on his way he ran into Damian sitting all alone.

"Damo, what's up?"

"Nothin' I'm fine go have fun with the rest of the guys."

"No"

"No?"

"That's right no."

"Why the hell not?"

"Honestly? I don't feel much like celebrating."

"YOU don't want to drink? Is hell freezing over?" Keith grinned.

"Whoa whoa there Damo I never said I didn't want to drink I just said I didn't want to celebrate."

"Oy c'mon slow poke" Neil cried. "It's 9:30 and I'm still sober there is something wrong here." Keith turned to Damian.

"Ah go ahead and leave then." Keith said.

"Aren't ya comin?" Neil asked.

"Nah not tonight" Neil looked surprised as Keith had expected. He really did not feel like going into the details, so he quickly tried to think of something….anything. That was when he glanced at Damian's sad face. "Look it's not like I do not want to, but Damo here's a bit under the weather an' I don't feel right leavin' him alone." Keith said praying that Damian would go along with it.

"Damian are you alright?" Neil asked genuinely concerned. Keith felt guilty for dragging Damian into a lie.

"Fine just tired hopefully." Damian said.

"Well we can all stay here; I mean we don't have to go I'd hate to think of you guys missin' all the fun."

"No reason for everyone to miss out on the fun." Keith said. "plus I'm pretty tired meself so we are probably just going to tuck in early."

"Alright we'll see ya both tomorrow. Hope you get better Damo." he said and left with the rest of them. As soon as Damian was sure they were gone he turned to Keith

"So, what do you want to do now?"

"Drink." Keith said heading to the fridge where he always had some sort of alcohol stashed. "So are you going to tell me what's wrong with you Damo or do I have to get you drunk first?"

"That depends are you going to tell me what's wrong with you or are you going to get drunk first?"

"Oh I'm definitely getting drunk first." Keith said. Damian was quiet for a minute. "Damo?" Keith said temporarily abandoning his quest for alcohol and going back to sit on the floor next to Damian. Keith could see one tear slowly slide down Damian's face. His heart went out to the poor lad. "Damo? Please tell me."

"I don't know how."

"That's fine just take your time."

"I-I don't know who I am anymore. It's like everyone has this image of what I am supposed to be like and what I am supposed to do. I am just so tired of trying to live up to it." Keith was amazed. Damian had always seemed like such a happy kid. He cursed himself for not caring enough to notice how much Damian really needed someone.

"I completely understand Damo."

"No you don't. You're Keith fucking Harkin. Women want you and men want to be you. You are a cool guy."

"Yeah and where has that gotten me? Alone. Look at me Damo you do NOT want to be like me."

"Yeah but at least you know what team you play for." Keith held back a gasp.

"Damo, let's drink okay?"

"I wish I could."

"Why can't you?"

"Underage."

"Oh fuck age I say if you wanna drink let's drink! We aren't going anywhere tonight." Damian sighed.

"Maybe just this once" Keith grinned. About an hour later they were both thoroughly drunk but much happier.

"SoDamo" Keith said.

"YesKeith?"

"Doyouknow howpathetic I am?"

"Nobut I bet you're gonnatell me huh?"

"Iam sofucking patheticI amsolonely andI'm nevergonna doanythingabout it."

"Keithareyou sayingyouare damagedgoods?Becauseif youarethen I'mgonnahave tofixyou."

"Goodluckwith that Damo.I amsodamaged it'lltake youforevertoeven begintofix me. Ibetyou don'tevenknow whereto start."

"Areyouwilling toletmetry?"

"BemyguestDamo." Damian turned to Keith and leaned in so close their noses touched. Keith's heart raced. "Damodoyou remmebrewhenyou saidatleastIknow whatteamIplayfor?"

"Mmmmmmhhhmmmm. Nowhush I'm sendingtelepathic ortelekenetic messagestoyour damagedbrain." Damian muttered.

"Whatmakes youthinkit's mybrain that'sdamamged?"

"SSSShhhhhh Ican'tconcentrate withyou talking…"

"Damo," Keith started putting his hands on either side of Damian's face.

"Igotit Keith it'snotyourbrain that'sdamaged…thisisa matterof theheart. Yourheartisthe damagedone." Keith couldn't help the tears that were filling up his eyes. "Don'tcryKeith, it'snotyourfault, youlovetoomuch andnomatter howhardanybodyelse triestheycan neverrepay you,so youfeelabandoned andalone." Neither one of them had moved.

"Damo, Idoknow whichteamI playfor…yours. Pleasefix me." He said closing the last miniscule space between their lips. Actual human contact felt so good to Keith Damian had to practically throw him off of him. They were both panting.

"Keiff?" Damian said.

"YeahDamo?" Keith answered. They sat in silence for a moment just staring into each other's eyes.

"I-I'mnot sureI can stopthere." He said pouncing on Keith and knocking him on his back. Damian shoved his lips onto Keith's for a brief moment. Then he moved to Keith's neck. Keith moaned. Damian stopped briefly for air. Keith had never felt closer to another human being. This was exactly what he needed. He wanted to feel like this forever.

"DamnDamo" he panted. "firstyougetdrunkas askunknow we arepractically makingaporno."

"NoKeiththis isn'ta porno…yet."

"Ireallyam abadinfluence onyou aren'tI?"

"Theworst." Damian said sliding his hand up Keith' shirt. "Justremember tobearwithme, I'msureyou've hadmuchmoreexperience thanIhave." Damian could feel Keith laughing.

"Ihateto breakittoyou Damo,butthisis myfirsttime withaguy"

"Thisismy firsttimeever." Keith gulped.

"Areyousure youwantto-" Damian silenced him with a big, wet, sloppy kiss. Keith broke the kiss this time to take off Damian's shirt. Damian blushed.

"YourturnKeith" Damian said putting his other hand under Keith's shirt.

"Nopeyou'llhave toripitoffyourself." Keith laughed.

"Don'tthink I won't" Damian said moving his mouth from Keith's mouth and taking Keith's shirt in his mouth. Luckily it was a flimsy button up shirt, so all Damian had to do was strategically twist and pull with his mouth and off popped button after button slowly revealing inch by inch the holy temple that was Keith's torso. "Mygod Yetti'sarejealous ofhowmuch hairyouhave onyourchest!" Damian squealed.

"It'sagood thingIdon'tlike thatshirt. YouknowDamo Ifeelkindabadaboutlying toNeil." Damian was too enjoying Keith's body to answer right away.

"Keithmaybeit wouldmakeyoufeel betterifwe tookthisto yourbed…"

"Whywouldthat makemefeelbetter?" Damian sighed this was going to take forever and he really just wanted Keith to be happy.

"YoutoldNeil youweretuckingin early…youneversaidalone." Keith laughed.

"Let'sgoDamo." Damian reluctantly got off of Keith and pulled him to his feet. "Holdon a sec Damo."

"Why?" Damian said hoping Keith hadn't changed his mind.

"Provisions" Keith muttered pulling out a can of whipped cream and chocolate sauce with a sneer.

"Ohyounaughty boy." Damian laughed. Keith stumbled back over to Damian. Damian snatched the can and bottle from Keith's hands. "Areyou readytobecome asexysurfersundae?"

"Morethan." Keith panted as they headed to the tiny portion of the bus that was Keith's.

"Keith?" Damian said bringing Keith back to the present.

"Yeah Damo?"

"You've had your head in there a long time are you okay?"

"The jury's still out on that Damo." Just then the door flew open and in walked George, Ryan, Neil, Paul, and Emmet.

"Damian thank God." Paul shrieked rushing over to Damian and placing his hand on Damian's head. Damian never took his eyes off of Keith.

"Jaysus Damo you are burning up. What the hell happened to you?" Damian tore his eyes away from Keith to look at Paul he wondered where he should begin. Keith stayed perfectly still in the corner still clinging to the trashcan hoping against hope nobody would see him. He felt a cool hand on his shoulder. He slowly turned his head to find Ryan standing there with a concerned look and directly behind him was Neil.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Keith croaked.

"umm well yesterday I bought a new shirt, jeez Keith you are in a corner of your best friend's hospital room, in your boxers, looking like shit, with your head in the trashcan. What the hell do you think is up?" Ryan said. Keith slowly got to his feet.

"I wish I knew, but I do not know yet, so I am going to go find out." Keith said and stumbled towards the door. Before he could reach the door he found an arm blocking his way. "Whoa"

"Hold it right there mister, where the hell do you think you are going?" Emmet said. "Now I know I am new to this group and all but I think that you" he said pointing to Damian "and you" he said pointing to Keith "have a lot of explaining to do." Keith glanced at Damian. Damian glanced at Keith. They both knew they did not have a choice, they were going to have to tell them the whole, long, complicated story.

**On a side note: I know that some of the dialogue when Keith and Damian were drunk is kind of hard to read.**


	20. Exactly Who Wears the Pants Here?

Exactly Who Wears The Pants Here?

Cameron was led into a cold, gray room with nothing in it but an Albert Einstein look-alike.

"You must be Mr. … Mitchell." He said. "Thank you Lance." He said. Lance stepped outside the room but did not go any further. Cameron shuddered. "Now now Mr. Mitchell there is no need to be afraid. I am merely an evaluator; the one you should be afraid of is Lance he's an enforcer, he can recommend you for shock therapy…you don't want shock therapy." Cameron wasn't sure where this guy was going, but he didn't like it. "Alright I will make this as painless as possible." ….

4 Hours later

Cameron found himself in a padded cell with another person in the other corner. "What happened?" he thought.

_"Are you Cameron or not Cameron?"_

"What the hell are you talking about Koro of course I am Cameron who else would I be?"

"_Oh good your third personality is a real wacko." _

"Third personality? What the hell are you talking about …where are we? What about Damo? Keith? Is Keith okay?"

_"Slow down you don't want to draw any attention to yourself here._ _That Lance guy is a real asshole. Okay let me catch you up.._" Koro told him the whole thing (from his perspective). …

Paul's jaw dropped and everyone was silent when Damian and Keith finished their tale. Paul walked up to Keith. Keith could tell he was pissed but he did not expect what happened next. It all seemed to happen in slow motion; Paul raised his fist and punched Keith right on his already broken nose. Tears filled Keith's eyes as fresh blood streamed down his face.

"What the fuck did you do that for?" he wailed.

"You sick bastard!"

"Paul..stop" Damian started but broke off into a coughing fit.

"Damian this is for your own good!" Paul said taking another swing at Keith. This time Keith moved out of the way.

"Honey shouldn't we do something?" Neil whispered to Ryan.

"I don't know what to do." Ryan whispered.

"You ignore him because he's following his dream and then you… poison him?" Paul shrieked. "No explanation could even remotely come close to explaining this." Paul grabbed Keith's right arm and dragged him out of Damian's room. "You are not allowed back in this room as long as it takes for Damian to get better, and when he is better I will make sure you never come within 500 feet of him. As far as I am concerned you are dead to me." Keith didn't know what to say. He took one last look at Damian through the window. He was looking at Keith with tears in his eyes. Keith knew Damian felt bad, but he also knew he would never stand up to Paul.

"Keith…are you alright?" Keith jumped. He turned to find Dr. Vanderbuilt.

"Yeah...I'm fine."

"You could have fooled me." He said handing Keith a tissue from his coat. Keith graciously took it and cleaned up his face. Before he knew it he was sobbing onto Dr. Vanderbuilt's shoulder. It all hit him at once. Paul, his one-time best friend, had just punched him in the face and said he was dead to him. It all seemed too much. He never noticed Damian was still watching from the window.

Damian could not actually believe Paul had just thrown Keith out of his room and his life. Just that thought made him cry.

"Damian, Damian I am so sorry." Paul said giving Damian an awkward hug. "Please don't be mad. It was for your own good. I promise it'll be okay." Damian was only half listening to Paul's soothing mantra. When he finally did manage to calm down he was so tired he could barely keep his eyes open.

"Paul… not mad…at you…" he mumbled and he couldn't tell if he was lying or not. Paul slowly let go. A few tears still slipped out of Damian's eyes as he carefully rolled onto his side and fell asleep.

"Do you think I made a mistake?" Paul asked the others once he was sure Damian was asleep. Nobody answered for a minute. "Jesus guys, please, tell me." Paul said, his voice shaking with emotion.

"No…I guess not." George answered slowly.

"You don't sound sure."

"Well excuse me, but this is Keith, our friend, our brother. I mean…" Paul started crying then. "No no Paul you did the right thing. Keith is going through something right now and he may not be the best person to hang around with. Especially for Damian who has always looked up to him along with you. Damian can't take this much stress right now." They all slumped into chairs. The chairs didn't have any arms and Ryan was not sure what to do with his arms.

"Thank you George." Paul whimpered. Neil was shaking so Ryan wrapped his arms around him. Normally Ryan did not show this much affection, in fact in the year and a half he had been dating Neil they had never even held hands in public, but he was making an exception this once.

"Are you okay hun?" he asked.

"Fine… it's just so unbelievable"

"I know but I promise it will be okay."

"I don't see how."

"Just wait until Damian's better …everything will be better once he's better" Neil slumped back against Ryan.

"I hope so."

"It has to be…as soon as Damian's better he will be out of the hospital, which will take the stress off of Cameron, he will be normal again, Keith and Damian can mend fences, and Paul and Keith will make up. You'll see babe." Neil didn't answer and Ryan was concerned until he looked and saw Neil had fallen asleep. "Poor little guy," he cooed. That was when he noticed Emmet, George, and Paul looking at him. "What?"

"Do you really believe all that?" Emmet asked. The way he was looking at Ryan reminded Ryan exactly how much younger Emmet was he didn't have the heart to say he wasn't sure.

"Of course I do…don't you?"

"Umm" Paul stammered.

"Well…" George said.

"I…" Emmet started. Neil twitched in his sleep. Ryan pulled him closer.

As soon as Koro had filled Cameron in Lance came barging through the door. The other person who hadn't moved the whole time Cameron was there twitched.

"Eck eck eck" they whined. "You! You threatened my squirrel overlord…. You took my fuzzy bread and refused to let me worship the almighty toast." The deranged man shrieked sliding into the corner.

"Relax Mark, I am not here for you…yet. I do, however, have something for you." Lance said unzipping a leather case and pulling out a syringe with some kind of drug in it. He snuck over to Mark and stuck the needle in his neck. Slowly Mark calmed down and fell asleep. Cameron gulped. "You" Lance said turning to Cameron. "I am here for you."

"Me?" Lance smiled a sickening grin.

"You are to be moved to a…more permanent room."

"What do you mean?" Lance walked over to Cameron, grabbed him by the collar of his strait jacket, and brought his face right up to his.

"You are a hazard to yourself and society you are going to be drugged out of your mind and live a lifestyle that society deems to be "happy". Meaning half an hour for breakfast at 7:30, then group therapy for an hour at 8:00,daily exercises from 9:00-10:30, free time from 10:30-12:00, lunch from 12:00-1:00, arts and crafts from 1:00-2:30, yoga from 2:30-4:00, dinner from 4:00-5:00, and finally board games until bedtime at 8:30."

"I-I don't understand are you saying I have to stay here? For how long?"

"We take it day by day here, but with the way you attacked your evaluator I'd say you had better make yourself comfortable."

"A-attacked?"

"Nearly ripped his ear off."

"N-no you-I"

"Save it Vincenzo Sterling."

"Whoa whoa you got the wrong guy my name's Cameron."

'That's not what you said five hours ago."

"What do you mean?"

"You kept shouting 'I AM VINCENZO STERLING AND I NEED TO DEFRAG MY SYSTEM! Now no more questions it is late you should already be in bed." Lance pulled Cameron out of the room and down the hall. Cameron wondered if he could survive in this place.

Once Keith managed to get control of himself (for the most part) Dr. Vanderbuilt gave him a hug and said "There there son. The first step in fixing all of your problems is getting you clothes. You'll catch your death running around in your undies." Keith tried to stifle a yawn, but failed. chuckled. "Poor boy it has been a long day for you hasn't it? Come on let's go get you some clothes." He led Keith down the hallway, down a staircase, and finally through a door to his office. Keith was so tired he momentarily forgot he could not use his left eye and panicked when he couldn't see where he was going. Dr. Vanderbuilt turned to look at him. He put his hand gently on Keith's face "Sshhh its okay. I swear I am not leading you to your death." Keith gave a small smile. His ribs were still killing him so a small part of him almost wished Dr. Vanderbuilt was leading him to his death. Another wave of dizziness crashed over Keith and he nearly fell on his face as he took the last step into 's office. had gone into a back room. Keith just stood there trying not to fall over. Just as Keith thought he could not stand one more second came back with a pair of black jeans and a button up flannel shirt. He handed them to Keith. "I tried to find a shirt that wouldn't aggravate your ribs too much." Keith gave a slight nod and nearly fell over. "I spend a lot of nights here so I always keep at least 4 outfits here." explained. Keith attempted to put the pants on, but every time he lifted his leg he nearly fell on his arse. "You poor poor man," Dr. Vanderbuilt said standing next to Keith so he could use him as support. Eventually he got the pants on. The shirt was much easier, but his ribs protested every move he made. HE was nearly in tears by the time he had both arms in.

"I'm not sure I can button it." he murmured.

"That's okay, I will button it for you." Dr. Vanderbuilt walked over and started buttoning the red and black flannel shirt. He only managed to get halfway before Keith let out a whimper.

"It hurts doc." He moaned.

"That's okay you can leave it unbuttoned for now." Dr. Vanderbuilt pulled up a chair and Keith gladly collapsed in it. "Here drink this slowly and take these when you can." He said holding out a bottle of water and two pills.

"You have everything in here don't cha doc." Keith said taking the bottle and pills. He eyed the pills suspiciously.

"I swear they are only painkillers." Keith downed the pills and half the bottle of water in one gulp. "Easy Tiger," warned. Keith yawned. He didn't care about anything he just wanted to fall asleep. Right before his eyes closed a giant wave of nausea hit. had gone back to the spare room. He popped back in momentarily and placed the trashcan in front of Keith. "You look like crap, just in case we see those painkillers again. I am digging out something I believe you will really appreciate." The only thing Keith would appreciate right now would be a nice warm bed and to be left alone for the next…year. He grabbed the trashcan as he prepared to throw up for the third time that day. This was getting old really fast. His sore ribs thrust forward as he threw up. He groaned. He gently leaned back as Dr. Vanderbuilt came back into the room. "You throw up?" Keith nodded slightly. "I told you, you should have taken it slow, ah well we can try the pills again or I can give you a shot." Keith's stomach lurched at the thought of taking more pills. He shuttered. "I'll take that as a 'shot please'?" Keith gave another slight nod. opened the top drawer of his desk and pulled out a syringe filled with some pink liquid. "You may want to look away." Dr. Vanderbuilt gently rolled up the left sleeve of Keith's shirt and gave him the shot. Keith flinched slightly, but he really was too tired to care. "Okay, come here." He said pointing to the mysterious back room. Keith did not want to move, but Dr. Vanderbuilt hoisted him to his feet and practically dragged Keith into the back room. To Keith's surprise he saw an air mattress with sheets, blankets, and pillows waiting for his sore body to rest in it. He was so happy he could have cried. "I had to dig out clean pillow covers and sheets…I tend to drool when I sleep, go ahead, crawl in I bet you are tired." Tired was the understatement of the century, but Keith kept his mouth closed partially because he was too tired to correct him and partially because he still didn't trust himself to talk if he could avoid it. He slowly hobbled over to the bed. pulled the covers up around Keith so that Keith's ribs were untouched. He pulled another garbage can right next to Keith's head, "Just in case" he said. Keith barely heard him walk out. As soon as Keith's head hit te pillow he was asleep.

Cameron just could not believe this. Lance tossed him into a room and said "Your bed's the one on the left. Sleep tight." Lance unhooked Cameron's strait jacket. He grabbed Cameron one more time and pushed him down on the bed. Cameron expected Lance to walk away, but Lance grabbed some kind of strap and tied one of Cameron's ankles to the bed, then he took another strap and tied one of Cameron's wrists to the bed. Lance grinned and walked away. Cameron could still roll over, but he knew it was going to be a rough night. "This is hell." He thought as he drifted off into an uneasy sleep.


	21. I Forgot What I Was Supposed To Remember

I Forgot What I Was Supposed to Remember…Was it You?

Keith was fairly certain he was dreaming. He was sitting in a pool of blood, staring at his ribs. Three of them (the broken ones) had actually ripped through his skin and were sticking out, but he didn't feel any pain. He slowly tore his eyes away from his mangled body and saw Damian. Damian was just sitting across from him staring.

"Damo," Keith said. Damian didn't say anything. "C'mon Damo please talk to me." Keith said sliding off of the mattress and walking over to Damian. He gently put his hand on Damian's shoulder. "Damo?" Damian slowly turned his head. He was scowling and Keith wanted to know why. Slowly Damian reached out and touched one of Keith's exposed ribs. Keith shuddered not from pain but from Damian's cold glare. "Damian don't" Keith started. Damian had now gotten a tight grip on Keith's rib. Still scowling, he slowly gave it a tug. Keith expected pain and agony, but found none. Damian gave his rib another tug. Keith looked down and realized Damian was slowly pulling him apart. "Why are ya doin' this to me Damo?" Damian sneered.

"because I can" he growled and gave Keith's rib another tug.

"But I love you Damo."

"You say that, but your heart disagrees." Keith looked down to find his whole torso cut open.

"Damo…"

"ssssshhh listen to your heart" Keith listened and at first he didn't hear anything, but after a few minutes he heard a small voice that gradually got louder.

"Came..ron…Came…ron…Came…ron…CAME…RON"

"I don't care what my heart says Damo I love you." Damian gave Keith an evil smile.

"Don't bullshit a bullshitter. We both know that if that were true we wouldn't be here." A soft whimpering sound came from somewhere. Neither of them knew where.

"There" Damian said pointing to a huddled lump, "is your proof." Slowly the lump sat up.

"How could you forget about me Keith?" the lump whined.

"Cam?" Keith said refusing to believe that the beaten and bloody mass was Cameron, but when the mass stood up there was no denying it.

"I thought you loved me. I thought you cared."

"I do."

"You can't care about both of us." Damian said.

"I am scared Keith. I am scared and alone and I need you to help me." Cameron whimpered.

"This isn't me Keith. I am losing myself and my faith in others. I need you to bring back the old Damian." Damian said.

"What about what I need huh?" Keith said, he was starting to freak out and wished he would just wake up.

"You need us." They both said.

"But you can't have both of us" Cameron said.

"Why not?" Keith answered.

"Because it will kill you" Damian said.

"The process has already begun." Cameron growled motioning to Keith's exposed organs.

"But you didn't do that."

"I did." Damian whispered.

"No no not even you did this Damo. That sick perv in the parking lot did." Keith could have sworn he saw Cameron blush and back away.

"Whether or not we actually did that doesn't matter because I am doing this" Cameron walked up to Keith and gave a final tug on Keith's rib. Keith fell to the floor, completely sliced down the middle. Cameron turned to Damian. Damian brought his hand to Cameron's face. Their lips met with passion. They broke apart and smiled.

"Back to us" Cameron said.

"As it should be." Damian answered. Cameron ripped Damian's shirt off. "I want to be with you until my heart stops beating." Damian breathed. Cameron sneered, his eyes had suddenly turned blood red.

"It's funny that you should mention that." He said. He pulled a knife out of thin air. Damian didn't even flinch as the sharp edge plummeted towards his exposed chest.

"If that's the way you want it, let me help you." He said putting his hand over Cameron's as the point of the knife cut through his flesh.

"Keith wake up please. Keith wake up!" somebody was shaking him.

"What fresh hell is this?" Keith thought.

"Keith wake up!" Keith's eyes snapped open. "Keith you were-" Before Dr. Vanderbuilt could finish his sentence he found Keith wrapping him in a bear hug. He could tell Keith was crying from the sudden wetness on his shoulder. So he lifted his arms as much as he could to embrace the poor guy. "Do you want to talk about it?" Keith buried his face in Dr. Vanderbuilt's shoulder and murmured "I miss him so much."

"Look I know it's hard to be away from friends, but Paul didn't mean it you'll see Damian again soon, I promise." Keith shook his head.

"Not Damo…Cameron… I think I really fucked this up. I think I may love him…more than I love Damian. But I'm not sure. Just the thought of being without Damian makes me sick. Maybe I should just leave them both alone. They might be better off without me. I don't know how to live without them."

"Ssshhhh it's okay. Calm down you are going to make yourself sick over this. I promise to help you find Cameron and you can sort this out then. But please calm down."

"I wish I could drink right now."

"Speaking as a doctor alcohol is not the answer; speaking as a human I wish I could drink right now too." Keith wondered how long he had been sitting on Dr. Vanderbuilt's lap. He really didn't care it was nice to have a friend. Keith chuckled slightly. "Oh my it's only 2:30 in the morning! I bet you are still tired." Keith lifted his head from Dr. Vanderbuilt's shoulder. Tears still streamed down his face. He wanted to say no, but the fact was he was even more exhausted than he was when he went to bed. "I'll take that as a yes." He slowly slid Keith off of his lap and stood up. Just as he was pulling the covers back over Keith Keith put his hand on his arm. "What's wrong?"

"I'm scared to fall back asleep." Keith murmured.

"Was the dream that bad?"

"The worst thing I have ever experienced…and lately that is saying a lot." Dr. Vanderbuilt finished tucking Keith in and said "Do you want to talk about it?" Keith shook his head no. "Do you want me to stay here until you fall asleep?" Keith gave a slight nod. He felt ridiculous, but he really was scared out of his mind that he would have another dream. Dr. Vanderbuilt gave him a sympathetic smile as he pulled up a chair.

"Hey doc, do you ever go home?" Keith asked. Dr. Vanderbuilt chuckled.

"Not much to go home to."

"I hear ya." Keith said as he slowly fell asleep.

Nobody said anything for the longest time. All of their eyes were locked on Damian waiting for something.

"I think it's pretty clear Neil is the only one that is going to get any sleep tonight." Paul finally said startling them all.

"And Emmet." George said motioning to Emmet who was huddled under his coat in the corner of the room fast asleep. He looked so young and innocent.

"Poor lad" Ryan said. "This is no place for a kid like him." Ryan said speaking everyone's thoughts. "It's bad enough that Damian has to be here, Emmet should be out having fun."

"I agree." George said.

"None of us should have to be here" Ryan sighed and glanced down at Neil's peaceful face.

"Whoa, whoa guys, we don't have to be here. Damian is seriously sick, but guys he's our friend, our brother, and he needs us. Nobody's making you stay. If you'd rather be out partying , frolicking through fields of daisy's or-or whatever else you deem more important than being here for our Damian, than you should just go." Paul said.

" That's not what we meant Paul, Damian shouldn't be here either." George said astonished that Paul was so touchy lately

"But he is." Paul said.

"Are you saying we should be happy about it?" Ryan asked slightly annoyed.

"No I'm saying we should feel…neutral about it. I mean yeah it sucks that Damian made friends with a crazy person and we all misjudged Keith, but sitting here moping about it only makes it worse."

"So what DO we do then?" Ryan asked.

"Well as for me, myself, personally I am going to go get coffee …and beer."

"Here here" they all echoed.

"Wait guys, we can't all leave Damian, Emmet, and Neil." George said.

" I'll stay here, you guys go…bring some back for me and the sleeping ones." Ryan said. Paul nodded and he and George left the room. Ryan sighed and gently ran his fingers through Neil's hair.

"Psst, Ryan, are they gone?" Ryan looked at Neil. He was sound asleep. He looked at Damian, but he was sleeping like a rock. Emmet, however, was wide awake in his corner under his coat.

"Jesus Emmet! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Emmet grinned.

"Good thing we are in a hospital." he said.

"I thought you were asleep."

" I was at first, but you guys aren't very quiet." Ryan suddenly blushed. Had Emmet heard them talking? Emmet sat down in the chair closest to Ryan that wasn't taken by Neil. He looked unusually serious. " Do you really think I am that much younger than you?"

"Well you are."

"I know, I know, that was a poor phrasing on my part. What I meant was do you really think that little of me?"

"No, no, look Emmet, you are over 10 years younger than me."

"But I am only four years younger than Keith."

"Yeah, but Keith wasn't here to defend you."

"I'm older than Damian. Did you guys treat him this badly?"

"Do we treat you badly?"

"Not badly…"

"Look Emmet, you're new. We've been with Paul and Damian from the start. We are old, we do not like change…it takes us awhile to adjust, give it time." Emmet sighed.

"Okay."

"I can't believe Paul kicked Keith out." Ryan sighed.

"I know he really does not have anywhere else to go here."

"Ah he's Keith he will be fine. He can make friends anywhere."

"But the man was in his boxers and beaten like an egg."

"Well…"

"You mean to tell me you aren't even slightly worried about him?"

"I don't know what good it'll do. We can't really track him down"

"Can't we?" Ryan looked at him. "I saw him talking to that doctor. He looked really upset."

"The doctor or Keith?"

"Both."

"I can't just leave Neil and Damo."

"I'll go. I'm taking my cell call me when Damo wakes up." Ryan nodded. Emmet walked out of the door. Ryan's eyes slowly closed and he drifted off.

For a brief moment Cameron thought he was being strangled and the strange part was he didn't care. He opened his eyes to find it was only his strait jacket.

"Rise and shine crazies." Lance's voice boomed from the door. "I have a special treat for you before breakfast." He grinned whipping out two syringes with different medicine in them than the ones he used at night.

"What's that for?" Cameron asked still half asleep.

"I like to call 'em liquid happiness." Lance grinned.

"What he means, of course, is it is a drug that will put us in a zombie-like state so that we aren't any trouble." Cameron jumped he hadn't realized the other person in his room.

"I-I'm sorry but who are you?" Cameron asked.

"I'm your new roommate, Tod."

"Yeah, he's Tod today, tomorrow he'll probably be someone else." Lance said stepping over to Cameron. Tod slipped out of his bed and Cameron gasped. Tod looked almost exactly like Damian. They had the same eyes, height, and hair color. Tod had sharper features and a harshness Damian didn't have. Tod was obviously older than Damian, lanky, and with longer hair. Cameron hadn't realized he was staring until he felt the jab of Lance's needle bring him back to reality.

"I know the needle seems daunting at first, but you get used to it." Tod said.

"I'm not sure I want to get used to it." Cameron murmured.

"Aren't you going to tell me your name?"

"It's….." Cameron blanked. Was this a trick question? What WAS his name? "Ummm."

"That's a tricky question with this one. One minute he's Vincenzo Sterling the next he's Cameron." Lance said. A lightbulb went off in Cameron's head, yes, Cameron that was it.

"I'm Cameron." He mumbled embarrassed and feeling ridiculous. Cameron watched in amazement as Tod watched Lance stick the needle in his arm.

"Nice to meet you Cameron." Tod said in a flat voice.

"Is it?" Cameron asked. Tod smirked.

"Ask me again in a day or two."

"Alright, Alright enough chit chat…breakfast." Lance said unhooking both of their strait jackets. "Tod take Cameron to the mess hall." Tod glared at Lance.

"Why don't YOU take Cameron to the mess hall?"

"because I asked you." Lance glared right back.

"Okay" Tod said flatly. He turned to Cameron. "Follow me." Cameron nodded. Once they were out of the room Tod seemed perfectly happy. "So what did you do to get in here?"

"I'm not really sure. I think it has something to do with Koro, but I'm not really sure." Tod looked sympathetic. "How about you?"

"I killed someone." Tod's eyes darkened. Cameron should have been afraid, but he just wanted to hug Tod.

"oh"

"aren't you afraid?"

"No"

"I killed my best friend while my Trigonometry teacher watched."

"Why?"

"because I got a Friday detention." Cameron looked at Tod. Tod looked at Cameron. They both started laughing. "Maybe someday I'll tell you the real reason." Tod said. They turned a corner and Tod lead Cameron into the dingy mess hall. All of a sudden there was nothing to laugh about anymore. Cameron looked around at all of the zombie faces and wanted to cry. "Yeah, you get used to that too. Pretty soon you will be just like them." That scared Cameron more than anything else Tod said.

Keith didn't know if it was morning yet, but what he did know was he really had to pee. He slowly opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was Dr. Vanderbuilt asleep in his folding chair. Keith blushed. So he hadn't dreamt his freak out. As he slowly sat up he almost screamed. His ribs hurt worse than yesterday. He slowly slid out of bed.

"Ah, you're up, good." Keith nearly peed his pants. He turned to find Dr. Vanderbuilt wide awake.

"Yeah, sorry didn't mean to wake you."

"No,no you didn't. I bet you are in a lot of pain."

"I didn't think it was possible doc, but I think I'm in more pain than yesterday." Dr. Vanderbuilt nodded.

"Let's take care of that. Shot or pills?"

"Uuummm can I pee first?" Dr. Vanderbuilt chuckled.

"You do not need my permission to pee." Keith stumbled out of the darkness of the back room and into the bright lights of civilization.

"Restrooms are out the door and to the left." Dr. Vanderbuilt called. Keith was momentarily disoriented. He stumbled to the door of the office.

"Left, which is left?" his brain seemed to say. He took another step forward and stubbed his toe. The pain brought him back to his senses. "Left is that way." He thought and turned left. It only took him a few minutes to find the restroom after that. While he was washing his hands he received a huge shock. He looked like shit…or Frankenstein. He decided to take the bandage off of his left eye. It was already falling off anyway. He couldn't open his left eye at all. He thought that was just because it was swollen, but then he realized his eye was actually stitched shut. He felt sick as he realized his eyelid was actually stitched to his face, as if it had been completely ripped off and sewn back on.

"Maybe I should have left that bandage on." He thought. It took him a minute to recover. As soon as he did he noticed the rest of his face. His bottom lip had a vertical line of stitches and a few staples, he assumes to reinforce the stitches, running all the way down his chin. His right eye, though slightly swollen and purple, was nothing major. The whole left side of his face looked like one giant bruise. He sighed as he walked out of the bathroom.


	22. Let's SHake Things Up A Bit

Let's Shake Things Up Some

"Ryan….Ryan wakey wakey." Someone said. Ryan's eyes snapped open to see Paul standing before him with a cup of coffee in one hand and a beer in the other. "Pick your poison." Ryan sighed and grabbed the coffee.

"Save the beer for later." He yawned.

"Here wake your sleeping Romeo for his." Paul said handing Ryan another coffee.

"Aww he's so peaceful when he's asleep, but he does hate it when we leave him out." Ryan sighed and ran his hand through Neil's hair. "Neil baby." He cooed. "Wakey wakey for your delicious coffee." He said putting the cup right under Neil's nose. Neil groaned. "Please baby."

"Die" Neil murmered. Ryan laughed.

"Neil darling if you don't wake up I'll have to drink your coffee for you."

"Die twice." Neil grumbled as he opened his eyes and took the coffee cup.

"Where's Emmet?" Paul asked.

"Oh well…er….. he went to ummm check on Keith." Ryan spit out the last part before he lost his nerve. Neil had gotten completely off of Ryan and Ryan missed the warmth. So he took a huge gulp of the steaming hot coffee.

"Oh …well…okay then." Paul said. They sat in silence drinking their coffee. Ryan gently pulled Neil back so that he was leaning against him, but not so much he couldn't drink his coffee. Ryan slid his arms around Neil's waist.

"you are very affectionate tonight" Neil said.

'Is that bad?" Ryan asked blushing slightly.

"Not even remotely" Neil laughed. Ryan gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Jeez guys you are making me want to cuddle with George!" Paul teased. George gave him a look and walked over to Paul and put his arms around his waist.

"All you had to do was ask Pauly-poo." George teased.

"Arrrgg get off of me you great lug." Paul huffed.

"Awww are you having a bad day?" George asked. Paul couldn't help cracking a smile.

"It's not gonna make the top ten, but…"

"My poor poor Pauly" Paul was about to say something when the door burst open. George jumped off of Paul like he'd been shot. Every set of eyes jumped to the source of the noise.

"Guys!" Emmet panted.

"Emmet? Are you alright?" Neil asked.

"Fine, fine " Emmet huffed. "Look I just ran around half the hospital looking for that doctor and I can't find him ANYWHERE, I mean ANYWHERE! I can't even ask anybody because I don't know his name and all I want to do is find my friend who might be suicidal or dead or-or."Emmet felt four manly but understanding pairs of arms wrap around him in a giant bear hug.

"We know Emmet."

"Dr. Vanderbuilt" a low raspy voice said. Everyone flinched slightly. A cough proceeded this announcement. "He's been working my case since the beginning."

"Damian!" Paul shrieked running over to him. "You're up! Are you okay? Do you need water?" Paul babbled. Damian sighed.

"No Paul I'm not okay. Do you know why?" Paul shook his head no. Damian sighed again praying he had the energy to get through this. "Cameron's in love with Keith, Keith's in love with Cameron, Cameron's sick, Keith's gone," Damian broke into a coughing fit "I'm getting worse instead of better, I can't stop coughing, I have a terrible headache, I'm dizzy, I have a fever, I'm shaking, I miss real food, I feel like I'm gonna throw up, I miss my clothes, and I miss my bed. I just want to sleep in my own bed and I really have to pee." Damian exhaled and coughed a few times. Everybody was so surprised that they didn't notice Emmet race out of the room armed with his new information. Paul slowly got up and walked across the room without saying a word he grabbed a beer, opened it, and took a huge gulp. The others followed his example. Damian just sat there in awe as they all drank.

Emmet raced down the hallway and to the front desk.

" Hello" he said trying to keep a cool façade even though he was freaking out. The woman looked up.

"Hi, how can I help you?" Even though Emmet was in a hurry he couldn't help but notice how young she was and the way the light reflected off of her blonde hair.

" I am looking for Dr. Vanderbuilt, do you think you could help me?" She glanced at a clipboard.

"Does he know what this is about?"

"Not unless he's psychic." She sighed. She looked into his eyes.

"I'm not supposed to do this, but you see pretty desperate, so I will page him for you. " Emmet smiled.

"Thank you"

"He should be here soon, I hope this isn't anything serious."

"No, no just a possibility of a life or death situation for one of my friends, impending doom, nuclear war, you know just another day."

"Maybe for Superman" she laughed.

"Well, I'll let you in on a secret…I am superman." She stifled a giggle.

"See I'm pretty sure that breaks some sort of superhero code."

"Only if I get caught." Before she could answer a door burst open and Dr. Vanderbuilt strolled into the lobby.

"Is this him?" The secretary nodded.

"Emmet Cahill " Emmet said extending his right hand. "I am a friend of Damian McGinty's."

"Oh yes, well-" Emmet held up his hand.

"but that's not why I need to talk to you. I need to talk to you as a friend of Keith Harkin's." Dr. Vanderbuilt suddenly looked more interested.

"He's not my patient."

"I know but you were the last person that I saw him talking to. Paul had just-" now Dr. Vanderbuilt held up his hand.

"I know."

"Well do you know where he is?"

"Yes."

"Is he okay?" Emmet was getting frustrated. It was like there was a giant conspiracy keeping him from finding Keith.

"Well…I don't know him so I can't tell you what's normal, but I'm guessing it's not how he's been acting. "

"Well where is he?"

"Here."

"Where? Can I talk to him?"

"Wait here. I'm going to ask him if he wants to talk to you." Emmet sighed.

"Fine." Dr. Vanderbuilt walked back through the doors and disappeared from Emmet's sight.

Cameron stared at the gray mass on his tray.

"Eat up" Tod said around a mouthful of food. "The worst thing you can do is let it solidify." Cameron gingerly picked up his spoon and stuck a bite of the unidentifiable substance in his mouth. He grimaced it tasted like saliva and fluoride.

"Yeah the first bite is always the worst." Cameron jumped.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you" a girl sitting across the table from him. She had wide but kind eyes, thick rectangular glasses, and her long brown hair was tied up in messy pigtails. "I'm the future Mrs. Keith Harkin." Cameron almost spit the disgusting blob across the table.

_"Somehow I don't think they would be on the same team." _

"Koro, you've been awfully quiet."

_"I've been fighting through a mine field of the drugs they've been pumping you full of._ _It's like they're trying to phase me out." _

"Umm are you okay?" the girl asked.

"Fine fine." Cameron said.

" Good I thought I freaked you out, I tend to do that to people…especially when you get me started on Keith Harkin, you probably don't know who that is it's a shame how few people know about his sexiness, but on the other hand the less skanks know about him the better off life is." She paused to shove in spoonful of the gruel. Cameron took this opportunity to turn to Tod.

" Is the food always this nasty?" Tod nodded.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Cameron asked. Tod was glaring at him like he had done something wrong.

"You know something about this…Keith Harkin." The girl perked up.

"oh oh I do I do I know soooooo much about him. His birthday is June 10th, he's 25, his favorite color is the color of the sea, he loves to surf, his middle name is Ronald, he has a younger sister named Rebecca, he loves his granny very much, .." she continued to babble. Tod continued to stare at Cameron, waiting for him to say something. Cameron did not know what to say. Should he spill it all? Should he lie? Should he make a joke about it?

Dr. Vanderbuilt walked back into that back room where Keith was sitting. He was leaning against the wall with his eyes closed.

"Keith? You okay?" he whispered. Keith slowly opened his eyes.

"Yeah, fine these injuries are kicking my arse."

"Well I have a question…it may be hard to answer."

"Great, bring it on."

"There is a man looking for you, he claims to be your friend and wishes to speak with you." Keith lifted his head slightly.

"Who is it?"

"His name is Emmet Cahill."

'Emmet?"

"I take it you know him?"

"Yeah."

"Do you want to talk to him?"

'Why not?"

"Alright I'll go get him. You stay here and rest you look like shit." Keith cracked a smile.

"Sure, sure." All too soon Dr. Vanderbuilt returned with Emmet. Emmet thought that seeing Keith would bring him some relief, but after he took one look at his friend and he felt worse than before. He slowly moved to sit next to him. Keith's eyes were closed and he was breathing deeply. Emmet didn't want to wake him up. He could feel a lump forming in his throat and tears welling in his eyes. He gently reached up and touched Keith's face. This was so wrong, nobody should have to go through this alone. Keith may be tough, but he is human. In just the short amount of time that had passed since he had seen Keith, Keith looked like he had aged ten years. Keith flinched at Emmet's touch and Emmet was worried he would wake up. But he didn't. Emmet sighed.

"I know it's sad." Dr. Vanderbuilt said. "The poor guy really needs a friend and no matter how hard I try I can't be the friend he needs. He needs somebody who knows him. He needs you." Emmet couldn't talk, so he gave a slight nod. The urge to hug Keith was so strong he had to sit on his hands. "Well I'll leave you two alone. Don't let him sleep too long." Emmet nodded again. As soon as Dr. Vanderbuilt was gone Emmet got off of his hands and gently pulled Keith into a hug so that Keith's head was resting on his chest. He finally let his tears fall. He could feel Keith stir.

"Emmet? Why are you crying?" Keith mumbled his voice heavy with sleep. Emmet sighed.

"because you are so brave." Keith was flabbergasted. Him, brave? No Emmet must have the wrong guy. This Keith had done nothing but moan, cry, and throw up.

"brave?" he murmered.

"Yes, I mean, look at all you have gone through in just the past few days. Damian being sick, falling I love with Cameron, dealing with Cameron's issues, losing Cameron, Paul punching you, Paul kicking you out of Damian's room, and worst of all some fucktard beating the shit out of you." Emmet sighed and let Keith go. Keith didn't move for a few minutes. Slowly he raised his head and looked at this man in front of him. "Go ahead, make fun of me, call me young and stupid."

"Why would I do that?"

"Everyone else does." Emmet said and shrugged.

"Well I'm not going to."

"I knew there was a reason I liked you." Keith grinned (careful not to rip his stitches).

"You like me?"

"Why do you think I searched high and low to make sure you were okay?"

"You did that?" Emmet nodded.

"I had to make sure you were okay after Paul…kicked you out." Keith stiffened slightly but said nothing. "So…are you okay?" Keith didn't know how to answer; was he okay? No Could he trust Emmet with the whole truth? Could he bare to put up another wall for another person? He looked at as hands and realized he was shaking. He looked up into Emmet's eyes and found his answer.


	23. In the Real World

In The Real World

**Author's note: Ummm…Another steamy chapter…this one's for Sterwolf59. Enjoy! **

"Man that tasted good" Paul sighed once he was finished with his beer.

"We should get more." Neil said. They all looked at him in surprise, normally Neil drank the least.

"Agreed" Ryan said.

"I'll go" George offered.

"I'm coming with ya." Neil said.

"I'll go too." Ryan said. Damian looked at Paul expecting him to leave as well, but he was silent.

"I'll stay here." He finally sighed.

"You don't have to." Damian said and part of him really wanted Paul to leave with the others, but another part wanted him to stay.

"Damo, if you could see how badly you look right now you would know there is no chance in hell I'm leaving." Damian gave him a small smile. As soon as the others had left Paul wished he had gone with them. He did not know what to say to Damian, which was a first. Luckily Damian spoke first.

"You know Paul, Keith really didn't mean to-" Paul walked back to Damian's bedside and looked him in the eyes.

"Damian, I know you think you know Keith and I thought I knew him too, but anybody who even attempts to harm you doesn't belong in your life…especially now." Damian sighed. "Please don't take this so hard, maybe when you are healthy again he will…be normal."

"Look Paul, " Damian broke off into a coughing fit, "I don't wanna argue with you, but …you don't decide who belongs in my life. I am not a kid anymore. I live in LA with my best friend, not my parents. I make my own decisions. I don't tell you how to live." Paul looked hurt and he had to fight to keep his voice even when he spoke.

"No Damo, you don't, but if you had concerns about someone in my life I would take them into consideration because I respect you and your decisions." Paul looked Damian in the eyes and gently took his hand. "Come on Damo, I've always been here for you. I've always been right by your side through thick and thin and you have always trusted me before. So why not now?" Damian didn't know what to say. Why NOT now? Because he loved Keith. Could he really tell Paul that? "I know why Damo. The whole world knows why! It's because Keith is more likeable than I am. Let's face facts here Damo, Keith has always been the most popular one. I know that most people like Keith more than they like me, hell even you like Keith more than you like me." Damian was about to protest but Paul continued. "Damo, don't! Sure you like me you may even look up to me, but Keith, he's the cool, mysterious, exciting one. How could I compete with that? I can't, but God knows I try. I try and I try every day of my life. When I quite Celtic Thunder I thought I was done competing with him, but I guess I was wrong. Now Keith goes and does something truly crazy and forgive my thoughts, but when I heard this I was happy. I was happy because he finally messed up! He messed up and now it is finally my turn to one up him! I thought if I could get rid of him now, even just for a little bit you would see how great life could be without him. I guess I was wrong, he's got his hooks stuck in you pretty deep." Damian wanted to say something to comfort Paul, but he couldn't. "Go ahead Damo, tell me I'm not right." Damian couldn't. " That's what I thought. Look Damian you are right I can't stop you from being friends with Keith and I am tired of fighting for second place in your eyes. Emmet went in search of Keith and he will probably convince Keith to come see you again. They'll probably come up with some elaborate plan to sneak him in here while I am gone or asleep, well I'm gonna save them the trouble. So as of today I am gone. Have a nice life Damo." Paul turned to leave but he turned to look at Damian. "Oh and one more thing Damo, I think I heard someone say something about moving you back to your home and continue your treatment from the safety of your own room. Congratulations" With that he turned on his heels and walked away. Damian felt so bad. He wanted nothing more than to get up and run after Paul but a particularly bad coughing spell made him lose any hope of that. He was contemplating the chances of his bed being able to spontaneously start flying when the rest of the guys came back, each carrying two cases of beer.

'Hey Damo, where'd Paul go?" Ryan asked setting his cases down on the floor. Damian couldn't answer he just sat there and silently cried.

"Keith?...Are you okay?" Keith leaned forward and practically fell on Emmet.

"Emmet I need you to not ask me that. I need you to just not ask me that please. I just need you to hug me again because-because I have never felt safer then when I woke up in your arms." Keith murmured into Emmet's welcoming arms.

"Oh okay ssshhh hey it's okay. You don't have to be afraid. I'm always going to be here for you." Emmet said wrapping his arms around Keith and just holding him. " I'm gonna help you anyway I can." Keith just sat there in Emmet's arms feeling truly safe for the first time in days.

"I don't mean to interrupt" Dr. Vanderbuilt said coming back into the room. "but I just wanted to remind you both that the painkillers are in the top drawer…I figured it's kind of hard to make any life altering decisions when Keith feels like someone is pulling his ribs out of his torso. As you were…" he said and closed the door. Emmet felt Keith take a deep breath and slowly release his iron clad grip on Emmet.

"Keith… what can I do to help?"

"We need to find Cameron."

"Okay… ummmm how?"

"Dr. Vanderbuilt said he knows where he is."

"Okay I'll go get him."

"No, don't leave. Er- I mean let me go with you." Emmet put his hand on Keith's shoulder.

"Relax Keith he's only right outside the door." Keith blushed.

"I know but still-"

"Say no more I understand." Emmet said giving Keith a smile. Keith stood up and grimaced. After the emotional tidal wave he had been through he had forgotten to take it easy because of his ribs.

"Keith? What happened?" Emmet asked sounding afraid. Keith straightened up and relaxed.

"Nothing Emmet, I'm fine, I just stood up too fast."

"There is no room for being macho when it comes to your health. Let's get you some painkillers okay?"

"No Emmet, really I'm fine. See all happy and pain free now let's go get him." Emmet gave Keith a suspicious look.

"Okay" he finally said.

"No need I am right here." Dr. Vanderbuilt said bursting through the door.

"Erm were you listening the whole time?" Keith asked.

"No. no I just heard my name. Now what is it you need?"

"Information about Cameron." Emmet said. Dr. Vanderbuult sighed. "Alright Alright, come back inside my office and I will tell you what I know." They silently followed him. Once inside the office they each took a seat. Dr. Vanderbuilt told them everything that had happened between him, Cameron, and Damian. When he was done he looked from Emmet's face to Keith's. Emmet looked terrified, but Dr. Vanderbuilt wasn't sure Keith was even listening. He was sitting back in his chair with his eyes squeezed shut.

"Keith? You hear me?"

"Yeah doc, I hear ya." Keith said never opening his eyes.

"Did you give him his painkillers?" Dr. Vandrbuilt asked Emmet.

"He said he didn't want them."

"Guys, I am still right here." Keith said.

"Are you in pain?" Dr. Vanderbuilt asked.

"Of monumental proportions." Keith said. Dr. Vanderbuilt stood up and went to the drawer to get Keith some painkillers, but as soon as he stood up his pager went off. He quickly got in the drawer and pulled out a shot before checking his pager.

"Sorry guys emergency I have to go. Emmet you'll have to give him this."

"But-I'm not qualified- I don't even know where to stick it!"

"Left arm" Dr. Vanderbuilt said as he walked out of his office. Emmet looked at the syringe in his hand as if it were something disgusting.

"Okay Keith, I guess I'm gonna have to um give this to you." Keith nodded slowly.

"I believe in you Emmet." Emmet sighed and slowly brought the needle closer to Keith's arm. He could see where Dr. Vanderbuilt had injected the medicine before. He took a deep breath as the needle punctured Keith's flesh he really wished he could have closed his eyes. In no time the syringe was empty and Emmet was pulling it out of Keith's arm.

"There….that wasn't so bad was it?" Emmet breathed.

"Not from where I'm sittin'" Keith murmered.

"So…are we going after Cameron then?"

"Yes, but frist I have some unfinished business to take care of." Keith sighed and stood up. "Are you ready?" Emmet nodded.

"Damian? What's wrong? Are you in pain?" Ryan asked fluttering around the room feeling utterly useless.

"Paul left" he murmured. He told them everything Paul had said. Ryan hurried back over to Neil and wrapped him in a giant bear hug.

"Can I be the needy one now?" he muttered into Neil's chest. "I hope so because I don't think I can be the strong, optimistic one anymore." Neil carefully led Ryan to a chair. They both sat down and Neil could tell Ryan was truly scared. Neil was not used to being the strong one, so he pried one arm lose from Ryan's grip and started to gently rub Ryan's back in an attempt to let him know that things would be okay.

"Neil, everything's falling apart around us." Ryan sobbed.

"I know baby, but we still have each other and things will get better."

'We have each other for now. It's only a matter of time before someone says something to push someone else over the edge. Our group is slowly dwindling and that scares me more than anything."

"It amazes me that you are so upset and can still use words like dwindling. When I'm upset I sound like a toddler. Now look at me Ryan darling." Ryan slowly slid his face from Neil's chest to Neil's face Neil reached up and wiped away the tears streaming down Ryan's face and planted a soft but reassuring kiss on Ryan's lips. "I love you and until you tell me to I am not going anywhere and that is a promise." Ryan silently slumped back against Neil's arms. Neil was concerned he had never seen Ryan so upset. He hated to do this, but he really needed to get Ryan out of the hospital for a bit and into the real world. "C'mon get off me for a second love." Neil said gently pushing Ryan off of him and standing up. Ryan looked up at him, horrified. Neil chuckled slightly and bent over to pick Ryan up bridal style. "Don't look so scared hon, I only pushed you off so that I could get closer." Neil said with a smile and planted another kiss on Ryan's lips, this one a bit longer and more passionate. Ryan moaned.

"I was afraid you had lost interest in me." Ryan whispered.

"Never." Neil said Ryan was a lot lighter than he expected. At first he wasn't even sure if he could lift him up. He actually had this vision of him going to pick Ryan up and falling flat on his face, but Ryan needed him to be the strong one so he took a chance. Neil turned to Damian "Look Damo, as much as I hate to leave you now I think Casanova here needs a nice nap and some hot food. When we went for a beer run we saw a hotel just down the road a few feet. We will be back tomorrow. Are you going to be okay?" Damian nodded.

"I guess I'm gonna go too Damo. You look like you are ready to fall asleep again." George said. Damian smiled slightly.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow?" Damian asked.

"For sure Damo" Ryan murmured from Neil's arms.

"So exactly how many rooms should I put between us tonight?" George asked Neil as they walked out the door. Damian sighed. He was alone for the first time in a while and he didn't know what to do with himself. He really was ready to fall asleep again. This poison was really kicking his butt. He really thought he should be better by now. His stomach was starting to hurt so he curled on his right side and drifted off.

Neil carried Ryan the whole way to the hotel. George talked to the lady at the desk and got them two rooms (about 6 rooms apart). There was nobody else there and the lady probably wondered why George asked for the rooms so far apart. George handed Ryan the keys and said

"I'll see ya tomorrow…text me when you…erm…get up." And with that he walked away.

"Neil? Am I hurting you?" Ryan asked.

"Hell no" Neil said. They headed towards their room in silence. Neil kicked open the door (he was feeling very macho now). He was delighted to find there was only one bed. He walked over and gently laid Ryan on the bed. As he walked over to close the door he had a big smile on his face. Ryan just laid on the bed feeling completely drained. Neil crawled on the bed next to Ryan.

"Baby, you hungry?" he asked. Ryan shook his head 'no'. "You want to take a shower?"

"With or without you?" Ryan asked. Neil grinned.

"either but let it be known that if you decide to take one without me if you are not out in an hour I will come in looking for you" Ryan cracked a smile but shook his head 'no'. "You want to sleep?" Ryan shrugged. "Well in that case….." Neil said with a grin. "You will need to get comfortable." Neil slowly reached over and started to unbutton Ryan's shirt (luckily he had thrown on a button down when they left). When it was completely unbuttoned Neil looked at Ryan. "You know this whole 'being the strong one' thing is new to me…how am I doing?" Ryan sat up and kissed Neil. "I'll take that as good?" Neil said sliding Ryan's shirt off the rest of the way. Neil draped his arms around Ryan's neck. "You are so tense darlin' turn around you need a back rub."

"Don't pretend Neil, my back's not really the thing you wanna rub is it?" Ryan said. Neil was so shocked he fell off the bed laughing. He slowly sat up and looked up at Ryan. Ryan seemed so much happier. Ryan was looking at him with a grin on his face. "C'mon Neil are you going to leave me all alone up here?"

"Depends…are you going to say anything else that's going to surprise me?"

"It's very possible." Ryan joked.

"Good, I'll be more prepared this time and take you with me if I fall off the bed again." Neil crawled back up on the bed. Ryan started kissing Neil with more passion than Neil could ever imagine and that's when it hit him that this was wrong. God how he wished it wasn't. As Ryan moved his lips from Neil's mouth to Neil's neck Neil took a breath and gently pushed Ryan off. Ryan didn't get the memo and held Neil tighter. Neil was half tempted to just push his moral boundaries and let things unfold, but his mind wouldn't let him so he pushed Ryan a little bit harder. "Jeez Ryan lets his hormones get the best of him." Neil thought. "Just let it go…just enjoy this." Neil's head told him. "NO it's not right!" Neil's heart said. Neil sighed and placed his hands right in the middle of Ryan's chest, gathered all of his strength, and pushed Ryan off as hard as he could. Ryan fell backward with a surprised look on his face. Neil felt horrible. He couldn't even look at Ryan and before Ryan could even open his mouth he sprang from the bed and ran into the bathroom. He locked himself in. He was really scared and he didn't know why. Obviously Ryan would forgive him. He was on his fourth trip to the other side of the bathroom when he heard a gentle knock on the door.

"Neil" Ryan said through the door. Neil's voice was stuck in his throat. "Neil baby please talk to me." Ryan sounded really upset and that made Neil feel worse. Neil walked to the corner of the bathroom farthest from the door ,which was taken up by the shower. Neil crawled into the shower and sat in the corner hugging his knees. He wanted to get as far away from Ryan as possible while still being close. He had always found comfort in small spaces.

"I'm sorry" he croaked.

"For what?" Ryan asked. 'Really?' Neil thought. 'You really have to ask what? For leading you on, for not being able to be the strong one, for so many things'

"For-everything" Neil choked out. He wiped his nose on his sleeve.

"I love you Neil, but I am going to need a little more than that." Neil rested his head against the tiled wall in the shower.

"It's not that I don't want to…but just take a second to think about this. Think about where we were only half an hour ago, think about how upset you were, we can't do this now. I mean I know it's not the first time, but I still think we should both be in the right mind set. We have both been through a lot lately. You have to know that I am not the kind of guy to lead you on and then reject you…I didn't meant to, it just happened." Ryan was silent at first.

"Can I come in?" he finally said. Neil had forgotten that the lady gave George two all-purpose keys for their room, so Ryan could have come in at any time. Neil felt so ridiculous. He pulled the shower curtain shut and said

"Yes". He heard the sound of the door being unlocked and he blushed. He was completely confused about what he should do, so he did the only normal thing he could think of to do in a shower, he turned the water on and let it wash over him not caring that he still had his clothes on. The door opened and he heard Ryan enter.

"Neil?" he said. Neil just sat there. Ryan pulled back the shower curtain and laughed. "Baby what are you doing?" Ryan climbed in and sat by Neil. He wanted to put his arm around Neil, but he didn't want to overstep his boundaries.

"I'm trying to make sense of my thoughts right now." Neil said.

"Any of those thoughts involve me?"

"Are you kidding? All of them involve you! If my brain were a rock band right now it would be Ryan and the Ryanettes, if it were a town known for movies it would be Ryanwood," Ryan chuckled.

"Then let me help you." They were both thoroughly soaked but neither one of the minded. "I love you no matter what happens tonight. Yes, I was a mess only a little while ago, but thanks to you I am feeling much better. Yes, we have both been through a lot lately and that has been hard to handle but we managed together. I know you didn't mean to lead me on then reject me. You should know that I am not the kind of guy that needs much in terms of a physical relationship. I am much more the mental and emotional type. All I needed to hear was that you loved me and I am fine. We do not have to do anything else tonight we can just turn off the water, get out of these wet clothes, and go to bed. Of course we don't have any dry clothes…so that could be problematic, but I'm sure we will figure it out." Neil looked at Ryan in amazement. How was it he always knew what to say? Ryan kissed his cheek.

"Well we both know that is not true Ryan Kelly." Neil said with a mocking tone. Ryan looked at him. "You may be all about mental and emotional relationships, but from the way you were kissing me earlier there is a wild beast in you that needs let out." Ryan grinned.

"I said I didn't need the physical, not that I didn't want it." Neil laughed and kissed Ryan.

"I don't mean to sound like a bipolar manwhore, but I'm not sure a kiss is going to be enough for me now." Ryan's grin widened as he reached over and shut the water off.

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" he said standing up and taking Neil's hand. As they walked out of the bathroom Neil grabbed a towel. As soon as they were back in the bedroom their wet clothes hit the floor.


	24. Remembering, Revisiting, and Realizing

Remembering, Revisiting, and Realizing

**NOTE: I'm not sure if this is good or bad, but the end is in sight. There will probably be 3-6 more chapters. Thanks for stickin with it so far. **

Emmet silently walked beside Keith down the hallway of the hospital. He had a feeling that some of Keith's "unfinished business" had to do with Damian, and he was fairly sure that he should leave him to finish his business in private, but he just couldn't shake the feeling that something was off with Keith. As they started towards the last turn before they reached Damian's hall Emmet said

"Keith you are awfully quiet? You aren't still in pain are you?"

"Not the kind you're thinking of"

"What does that mean?"

"Nothing …Never mind"

"Come on Keith how am I supposed to help you of you won't let me?"

"Maybe there is no helping me." They were right outside Damian's door now .

"I don't believe that and I hope for your sake and Damian's that you don't either."

"Why would Damian care?"

"He's obviously in love with you and you are clearly in love with him. Don't try and deny it. Now I am going to get some food in the cafeteria come find me when you are done and we will go hunt for Cameron." Emmet said and walked away. Keith gulped and opened Damian's door a crack to see if Paul was still there. He was shocked to find the room empty except for a lump in the bed. He crept in the rest of the way. He was torn between waking Damian up or not. He decided against his better judgment to wake him up. This was important. He reached out and gently put his hand on Damian's shoulder.

"Damo" he whispered. Damian didn't respond. "Damian please wake up." Damian stirred slightly and slowly opened his eyes.

"Keith" he said his voice heavy with sleep. "Why are you crying?"

"I'm not-" he started but then he realized that he was. "I don't know Damo maybe because I woke you up maybe because you looked so peaceful when you were asleep." Damian was looking at him with wide eyes.

"I'm glad you woke me up though."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah I wanted to tell you that I am sorry for what Paul did. I wanted to tell you that I tried to talk to him about it but he got mad."

"Why?"

"I'm not really sure." Damian lied. "I think it was probably something about the way I couldn't see what a threat you were to my health or something." Damian said and chuckled slightly. Keith laughed too. Damian grimaced.

"What's wrong Damo? You feel sick?"

"I'm getting really tired of feeling sick all of the time. I mean I know I almost died, but it's been…I don't even know how long I thought I'd at least be able to eat real food by now, but no this IV's the only thing on the menu." He coughed. Keith smiled slightly.

"Poor Damo." Keith said he gently slid onto Damian's bed to sit beside him. Damian slowly slid over to make more room for him. He moaned slightly when his head slid off the pillow and hit the bed. Keith sighed and slid the pillow towards Damian. "Don't rush it Damo. Your body will get better when it gets better." Damian clutched his stomach and nodded slightly. Keith stretched his legs out and gently draped his arm around Damian. Damian sighed and slid closer to Keith so he could lie on Keith's side. Keith knew Damian was in a lot of pain because he could feel how tense his body was. He could also feel the heat radiating off of Damian and wondered how he could stand to be under blankets when he was that hot. Keith wished he could do something his heart was breaking for Damian. He gently slid his arm under the one Damian had stretched across his stomach. "I haven't been fair to you Damo." He said with a shaky voice.

"Whatddya mean?"

"I've been so worried about Cameron. Here I was thinking 'He's so confused and alone I need to help him' , but Damo you are the one that needed me and I let you down." Keith said as he started to carefully rub Damian's stomach. Damian relaxed at Keith's touch.

"I love you Keith." Damian breathed.

"I love you too Damo."

"Let me finish" Damian wheezed. "I love you Keith and I don't care where you've been or why. I've been thinking about you a lot…constantly actually. It's kinda creepy." He felt Keith laugh. Damian smiled. How was it Keith knew the exact spots that hurt him the most and could just take them away. "That feels so good." Damian moaned. "How is it you know exactly how to make me feel better?"

"You forget Damo, I'm a surfer. I am an expert at massaging sore muscles of any kind. You know what I've been thinking a lot about lately Damo?"

"What?"

"The day after that night on tour, you remember how awkward it was?" Damain laughed but broke off into a coughing fit. As his head rested against Keith's chest again he flashed back to the said morning.

Damian had woken up in Keith's bed feeling like he had been hit by a truck. He instinctively reached over to see if Keith was still there and realized he was a sticky mess. He jumped when something fell to the floor. His head screamed in protest at the noise. He heard a groan that didn't come from his mouth. He opened his eyes, but didn't see anything next to him except and empty bottle of chocolate sauce and Keith's pants. He slid to the edge of the bed to see what had fallen and found Keith curled up on the floor with just a blanket wrapped around his waist. Damian sniggered. He still had some whipped cream stuck in his hair. Keith's eyes were closed but Damian could tell he was awake.

"JAYsus" Keith groaned. Damian laughed slightly and rested his head against the bed. The room was spinning. "I hear you laughing Damo." Keith croaked and he slowly sat up. "Where'd my pants go?" he mumbled. Damian laughed harder.

"Shouldn't you find your boxers first?" he giggled.

"Damian, where are my boxers?"

"probably entwined in the sheets somewhere…" Keith's blood shot eyes glared at Damian.

"Can you find them?"

"How'd you get on the floor anyway?"

"I was hoping you could tell me."

"A-HA!" Damian cried making them both wince.

"What?" Keith groaned.

'We have boxers." Damian said holding up Keith's shamrock boxers and grinning.

"Thanks Damo" Keith said reaching for the boxers. "You know I'm awfully proud of how well you are handling your first hangover."

"Don't be I haven't even tried getting off the bed." Keith slowly got up and pulled on his boxers. Damian blushed.

"Really Damo? After last night you can still blush?"

"Call me bashful." Damian said and laughed. Keith collapsed on the bed next to Damian once his boxers were on.

"Alright Bashful, what do you propose we do now?"

"Ugh it is way too early for life altering decisions."

"I hate to break it to you, but it's one o'clock."

"How could you possibly know that?"

"You see Damo they have this magical new invention called clocks and they tell time." Damian tried to kick Keith, but missed.

"What fell off the bed earlier?"

"Empy whip cream container" Damian peaked out from under the pillow and laughed.

"What?"

"Sexy Surfer Sundae" Keith laughed.

"Is that what you want to tell everyone?"

"Hell no"

"Then what Damo? And what does this mean for us?"

"Too many questions." Damian whined.

" But they're important ones"

"Well what do you want to tell people? What do YOU want this to mean for us?"

"I don't like labels Damo. I've spent my whole life trying to avoid them." Damina gulped where was Keith going with this? "So I don't think we should be too exclusive about anything in front of the other guys…or anybody else actually. Don't be hurt Damo, think about it, think about all of those Harkin Hotties and Damian's Damsels out there. Sure some of them will be overjoyed and they will love us, but you know most of them will say that they like us for our music and they will always love us but you know they won't like us as much, which will affect the whole group."

"Fair enough."

"So we're just gonna ride the wave?" Damian nodded. "Great now will you help me find my pants?"

"Not a chance you are too cute without them."

"Speaking of too cute Damo I didn't know you were a briefs man." Damian blushed. A knock came on the door surprising them both. Damian clutched his head. Was the world always this loud?

"Oy Sleeping Beauty, wake up! Have you seen Damo?" George called. Keith stifled a laugh but Damian looked mortified.

"What are we going to do?" he mouthed.

"Oy if you do not open this door I am going to burst into your room and do a strip tease for you!" George said.

"Argh I hear ya!" Keith growled.

"Well have you seen Damo?"

"Keith?" Damian mouthed. Keith looked at Damian. Damian looked like crap. That's when he remembered the lie they had made up last night.

"If you do not answer me right now I am coming in there to rip the covers off of you." George called.

"Ay hold your horses I'm thinkin' of when I saw him last." Keith grumbled. He turned to Damian and whispered "Okay, here's what we are gonna do. Do you remember the lie we told last night? That you were sick?" Damian nodded. "Okay, so I am going to keep stalling George until he just comes bursting through the door. When he does you are going to be right there on the bed with the garbage can in your hands. Then"

"I am coming in on the count of three! And when I come in-"

"Yeah yeah I know strip tease and cover ripping." Keith called.

"Okay I get where you're going with this, but don't forget to hid the empty containers." Keith jumped off the bed (he really was too good at functioning when he was hung over) and grabbed the empty containers just as George opened the door he threw the garbage can at Damo. "Play sick" he mouthed. Keith jumped back on the bed next to Damian just as George can through the door. Before George was completely in the room Keith shoved the empty containers under his bed."I thought I was promised a strip tease. " he joked.

" Not with Damo in the room. Thinkin of when you saw him last huh? You really had to think that hard when he's right in front of ya?" Damian stifled a laugh with his head in the garbage can.

"C'mon George the lad's pukin his lungs out here I didn't wanna announce it." Damian lifted his head out of the garbage can.

"Jee Damo you look like crap…come to think of it so do you Keith."

"It was a rough night, speaking of rough nights you look awfully chipper for someone who went out partyin' last night."

"Designated driver." George said with a smile. "The other s are still passed out."

"So you decided to wake me up?"

"Well I went to check in on Damo first cause I remember you sayin he wasn't feelin' well, but then he wasn't in his bed and I got concerned."

"Thanks George" Damian said.

"Anytime Damo, Are you going to be okay?"

"I think so."

"One more question, why are you both in your underwear." Damian blushed and had to put his head back in the garbage can to hide his laughter. He was so grateful that he had put his underwear back on last night.

"Because you know me I'm always in my boxers I got nothin' to hide and Damo's sick I don't know about you but when I'm sick I like to be as comfortable as possible."

"Alright well come on out when you guys feel like it, it gets lonely out here all by myself and I doubt the rest of the guys are wakin' up for a while ."

"Sure" Keith said. George walked out and closed the door behind him. Damian put the garbage can back on the floor and started laughing.

"See this is gonna work Damo…I just hope…."

"What? You hope what?"

"That I can keep my hands off of you in public." Keith said and grinned. Damian smiled.

As Damian's mind wandered back to the present he realized that he was laying on Keith's broken ribs.

"I'm not hurting you am I?" he asked panicking slightly. Keith jumped slightly obviously still caught up in the flashback

"No Damo why would you ask that?"

"I'm laying on your ribs."

"Oh that, oddly enough this is the first time they haven't hurt." The door to Damian's room opened and in walked Dr. Vanderbuilt.

"Hey doc. What's up?" Keith said.

"Ah good you are still here. I was worried I may have missed you."

"Not yet. I should probably go soon though…" Keith said casting a glance at Damian.

"I have some news before you leave that I think both of you are going to like… Damian as much as I have enjoyed getting to know you I am overjoyed to tell you that I wil no longer be your doctor."

"You won't?"

"Now don't get too excited because you will still have to stay in bed and take your medicine and you will most likely still feel pretty sick for a while, but you get to do it all in the comfort of your own home. As of tomorrow you are released from our care…basically. A nurse will come check on you every day and a doctor will come once a week." Damian was smiling and Keith was grinning.

"Congrats Damo." He said. Damian didn't know what to say.

"Thank you so much for everything you have done for me and my friends doctor" Damian said.

"Speaking of friends Damo, you know I love you more than I love Cameron…in fact I'm not sure I DO love Cameron as anything more than a friend, but he is still a friend and I think I need to go see him. I promise I will be back to see you relax your first night back in your apartment, okay?" Damian nodded. "Oh and Damo?"

"Yeah?"

"Never forget that you are loved okay?" he said and kissed Damian before he walked away to find Emmet.


	25. Seeing Is Believing?

Seeing Is Believing, But I Don't Believe What I See

Neil woke to the smell of takeout food.

"Hey sleeping beauty" Ryan said as Neil stretched and sat up.

"What time is it?" Neil muttered.

"3:15 am"

"Damn, what are you doing up?

"I had food delivered."

"Of course you did" Neil said and smiled.

"and I washed and dried our clothes."

"Honey, I thought you fell asleep?"

"I did at first, but then I woke up an you were still sleeping so I made myself useful. Your clothes are on the chair over there." Ryan said pointing to an armchair in the corner. "I'm going to use the restroom, so you will have a few minutes of privacy and get dressed and when I come back we can eat if you are hungry." Neil nodded. He was starving. He loved how even though Ryan had already seen everything there was to see on him and yet he still gave him privacy to get dressed. As soon as Ryan was in the bathroom with the door closed Neil meandered his way to the armchair. Honestly, he didn't care if Ryan saw him getting dressed because he would love to watch Ryan getting dressed and he knew he had to be fair. As soon as he had buttoned his last button on his shirt Ryan crept out of the bathroom. "You done?" he asked. Neil nodded but then he realized that Ryan couldn't hear him nod so he said

"Yes".

"You wanna eat?"

"You really have to ask?" Ryan grinned. They walked back to the bed in silence. Ryan opened the bag of food and handed Neil a burger, fries, and a strawberry milkshake.

"You know me too well." Neil said with a smile. Ryan smiled as he laid down napkins like a tablecloth on the bed. He pulled out a burger, fries, and a chocolate milkshake for himself and placed them on the napkins. He pulled out a large salad before he put the bag on the floor.

"Do you want half of this?" he asked pointing to the salad. Neil made a face and Ryan laughed. "I know I know but it's good for you and I want you to live a long healthy life." Neil made another disgusted face. "Please? For me?" Ryan pleaded.

"Well when you put it like that…" Neil said. Ryan scooped half of the salad out of the container and onto the napkins in front of him and handed the rest of the salad to Neil. "Just so you know I will be making faces with every bite." Neil said.

'I'm looking forward to it." Ryan said. They fell into a comfortable silence as they both stuffed their faces. Neil decided to check his phone and see if anybody needed him. He turned to the nightstand by the bed where he had thrown his phone. As he waited for it to turn on he sucked his milkshake like there was no tomorrow. He wasn't sure if it was because Ryan had gotten him this shake or because he was so hungry but it was quite possibly the best shake he ever had. When his phone turned on he noticed he had a message from his friend Declan. As soon as he opened the message it started playing

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, HAPPY BIRTHDAY HAPPY HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!

HAPPY BIRTHDAY HAPPY BIRTHDAY HAPPY HAPPY BIRTHDAY YO YOU!

I WANT TO DO SOMETHING SPECIAL FOR YOU, IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY AND

YOU'RE SPECIAL TOO! SO I BROUGHT SOME GAUBS FROM THE OUTTER

GAUB ZOO THEY HONK AND SQUAK AND SING JUST FOR YOU ..

HAPPY BIRTHDAY HAPPY BIRTHDAY HAPPY HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!"

The message read "I am not sure how late this will get to you with the time differences and all, but I just wanted to say Happy Birthday !" Neil almost fell off the bed. He had completely lost track of the days. It was his birthday today…although it hardly mattered given the circumstances.

"Neil…it's your birthday" Ryan asked.

"I guess it is, but given where we are and why I don't think it really matters."

"Of course it matters! Ryan said hopping off the bed and walking over to Neil's side. Neil slid over so he could make room for Ryan, but Ryan sat right behind Neil and wrapped his arms around him, luckily most of the food was already gone. Ryan took Neil's phone and shake from him. Neil protested he wanted the rest of that shake. "Bear with me for a second okay?" Neil nodded. "Okay the few times I have practiced this song have been with my guitar, but since I don't have that on me you are going to have to deal with me singing without any help okay? This song doesn't even begin to describe how important you are to me, but then again what song really could? I love you Neil Byrne and this one is for you." He said pulling Neil back so he was practically laying on Ryan. Ryan sighed and prayed that he would remember the words and not mess up. Ryan started to sing

"Don't worry about that extra line  
>That's creeping up upon your face<br>It's just a part of nature's way  
>To say you've grown a little more<br>Trees have rings and thicker branches  
>Kids shoes get a little tighter<br>Every year we're getting closer to who we're gonna be  
>It's time to celebrate the story of how you've come to be<p>

Happy birthday my friend  
>Here's to all the years we've shared together<br>All the fun we've had  
>You're such a blessing<br>Such a joy in my life  
>May the good Lord bless you<br>And may all your dreams come true

So light a candle on your cake  
>For every smile you've helped create<br>For every heart and every soul  
>You've known to grow a little more<br>A few more pounds, a little more grey  
>Don't count the years just count the way<br>It takes a little time to go from water into wine  
>Don't ever lose the wonder of the child within your eyes<p>

Happy birthday my friend  
>Here's to all the years we've shared together<br>All the fun we've had  
>It's such a blessing<br>Such a joy in my life  
>May the good Lord bless you<br>And may all your dreams come true" Ryan was worried that Neil had fallen asleep when he was done because he was so quiet, but when he looked at his face his eyes were wide open glistening with unshed tears. "Was it really that bad?" Ryan asked only half joking.

"I…" Neil didn't know what to say. There was a lump in his throat that was preventing him from even attempting to form a sentence. Even though he was already practically on top of Ryan he had the need to be closer to him, it was so strong he turned around in Ryan's lap and wrapped him in the tightest hug ever with his face buried in Ryan's shoulder he let the tears flow freely.

"Neil? Are you crying?" Ryan asked.

"No" Neil muttered. "No I am not crying, I am not getting tears and snot on your nice clean shirt because I am not that sensitive even though that was quite possibly the sweetest song I have ever heard and your voice is sweeter than a Hershey bar dipped in Peanut Butter swimming in a strawberry milkshake"

"Neil, baby, I love you but you are babbling." Neil lifted his head from Ryan's shoulder and sniffed. "Aw baby come here" Ryan said pulling Neil back into a hug. "Here" Ryan said giving Neil back his milkshake. "Speaking of milkshakes I believe you wanted this back." Neil gratefully accepted the shake with trembling hands. He was glad to have something to concentrate on other than how much Ryan's song meant to him. He had just taken a huge gulp when Ryan said "I can't believe I forgot your birthday." Neil swallowed.

"You didn't forget it just snuck up on us. I forgot about it too. I mean when I opened the message I nearly fell of the bed."

"Neil, darlin', you are the most important thing in my life and no matter what else is going on in my life nothing, and I mean nothing should distract me from that. I messed up and I am sorry."

"Ryan the best birthday present you can give me besides that song is to forgive yourself. Can you do that for me?"

"Well if you endured the salad for me, I think I can try and do this for you." Neil grinned and took a giant gulp of his milkshake. He felt like such a little kid and he loved it.

Keith found himself missing Damian the second he walked out of his room. He missed the comfort of being himself around him. The thought of what would happen when this was all over and he went back to Celtic Thunder scared him. He wandered like a zombie to the cafeteria in search of Emmet. It didn't take long to find him. He was surrounded by girls. Keith grinned in spite of himself. Emmet really knew how to charm the girls.

" "scuse me ladies" Keith said leaning in to talk to Emmet. "You ready to go?" Emmet nodded and glanced around at the girls. Keith followed his gaze around the table and he realized there would have been a time in his life when he would have stolen the spotlight from Emmet and had these girls drooling over him. But now he just had no desire to and he wasn't sure if he would ever want that kind of shallow attention again.

"Well ladies I am sorry to leave you but I have a mission to complete." Emmet said standing up. The girls looked so sad. Emmet didn't seem to notice. Keith just sighed and followed Emmet out of the cafeteria. "How are we getting' to this…place? I mean we don't have a car or the faintest idea where it is." Keith stopped. He hadn't thought of that.

"Taxi?" he asked.

"Money?" Emmet countered.

"In my sock." Keith whispered. "Luckily the sicko that attacked me didn't bother with them."

"I have some on me as well. Speaking of…you need shoes." Keith blinked; he hadn't realized he was in his socks the whole time. "And we both probably need different clothes we have been in these same ones for a while..." Keith nodded. He was so glad Emmet was the rational one. They turned a corner and ran smack into Dr. Vanderbuilt.

"Jee Doc. You are everywhere!" Keith exclaimed struggling to regain his balance after running into him.

"You are STILL here? Aren't you going after Cameron?" Keith sighed.

"Eventually, we were just discussing the practical things like how we are going to get there and where exactly there is."

"I see. Well I am actually glad you are still here because I forgot to give you something before you left." Dr. Vanderbuilt said handing Keith about 15 syringes grouped together with a rubber band. "Pain killers…now if anyone asks you did not get those from me." Keith nodded. He was so grateful that Damian had gotten a nice doctor or this could be really awkward. "and I have something else for you, but I can't give it to you here, come into this room for a second would ya?" Keith nodded wondering what could be more secretive than drugs.

Cameron sat on his pathetic excuse for a bed and stared at the wall. He had no idea what time it was, but if it was before breakfast it had to be early. He hadn't slept very well. There were too many questions running through his head, most of them regarding his future. When he thought about Damian he felt sick. He knew that Damian must have said something to someone to send him here, but he wasn't mad as much as he was disgusted with himself for scaring Damian so much he felt he had to turn him in because he knew Damian wouldn't have turned him in unless he had to.

"_or so you think"_

"Koro…I wish I could say nice to hear from you, but I'd be lying."

"_Hey, as soon as you start making the right decisions I will leave you alone! I bet that little weasel just wanted you out of the way so he could play tonsil hockey with that bimbo blonde surfer." _

"OR maybe he did it because 'I' poisoned him and argued with 'myself' all the time!"

"_well you really shouldn't have done that." _

_ "_ME?" Cameron shrieked glancing at Tod's bed to make sure he didn't disturb him. That's when he realized that Tod wasn't there. When he stopped to think about it he realized he hadn't seen Tod since dinner last night.

"_Even the crazies run from you." _

"Shut up!" Cameron said springing from his bed and nearly falling on his face. He stumbled to the door, the strait jacket cutting deeper into his arms with every step. His heart was racing. Where was Tod? Was he okay? Maybe he got released? He wasn't surprised to find a guard standing outside the door.

"Where do you think you are going?" he said.

"Please sir, I just want to know where my roommate Tod is." Cameron said practically in tears. Normally he would not have cared this much about anyone except Keith or Damian, but being in this place, scared out of his mind, and fighting with himself he was more vulnerable than normal.

"Cameron! I'm right here." Tod said coming down the hallway. Cameron should have been relieved, but something about Tod seemed off. As he got closer Cameron noticed Tod had a black eye.

"What are you doing out of your room?" the guard boomed.

"I was in the hospital wing. Dinner made me sick last night. I guess that's what I get for trusting the mystery meatloaf. My nurse just cleared me to go back to my room now." Cameron really wanted to believe him, but he was still skeptical.

"Both of yu back in your room now!" the guard roared. Tod jogged the last few steps to where Cameron stood in the doorway.

"C'mon Cam. Let me back in the room." Tod said giving Cameron a weird look. Cameron just stood there frozen in the doorway.

"Not until you tell me what really happened."

"C'mon Cam you could barely choke down the mystery meatloaf, you know how nasty it was."

"We all ate it though and as far as I know nobody else got 'sick'. Are you ready to tell me the truth yet?"

"What can I say? I'm a sensitive boy." Tod said getting angry now.

"Let's say I believe that. Where'd you get the black eye from?" Cameron could feel Koro taking over. Tod got a blank look on his face for a split second then he gave Cameron the meanest glare Cameron had ever seen.

"What does it matter to you?" he snarled. Cameron knew he was no longer talking to Tod.

"You're my friend and I'm concerned for you." Tod laughed and evil laugh. Cameron shuttered.

" How nice for you. Are you going to move or do I have to move you?"

_"That's it, I'm stepping in." _Koro said. Cameron didn't have time to respond.

"Answer me you pathetic little worm!"

_" I would love to see you try!" _

"Shouldn't we do something?" said a guard that had come to investigate the commotion to the one standing by the door.

"Not yet I haven't seen a good fight in months." He said with an evil sneer. "Plus if one of them dies it's less work for us."

"I guess." The other guard said. "Is there any way we could be blamed for this?"

"Hell no" They laughed, sat back, and watched the fight progress.

"_I said I would LOVE to see you try!" _ Tod walked closer to Cameron. Cameron expected him to punch him, but instead he reached behind Cameron and unhooked his strait jacket. As Cameron slid out of it Tod said

"This has to be fair." Just before Tod's fist connected with Cameron's face Cameron felt his arms shoot out and push Tod as hard as he could. Tod looked surprised and stumbled back a few steps trying to regain his balance, but he failed and fell backwards on his butt. Before anybody could react Tod was back on his feet and pouncing on Cameron. They crashed through the doorway and into their room. Cameron's head missed his bed by a hair. "Maybe I should just let him beat the shit out of me." He thought.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: THE SONG THAT PLAYS WHEN NEIL OPENS HIS MESSAGE IS CALLED DISNEY HAPPY BIRTHDAY SONG AND THE SONG RYAN SINGS TO NEIL IS JUST CALLED THE BIRTHDAY SONG BY CORINNE MAY. **


	26. To The Rescue Or Not

To The Rescue!…Or Not.

HAPPY BIRTHDAY STERWOLF59!

"_Are you finished yet?" _Koro said in spite of Cameron's protest. Cameron felt Tod's hand connect with his face. He had never been slapped before. Tears stung his eyes and he prayed for the fighting to stop. But Koro had other ideas. "_A slap? Really? Are you a man at all?" _The force from Tod's punch knocked Cameron's glasses across the room. As soon as Cameron recovered from the shock of being punched he swung his head forward and made contact with Tod's nose. The crunch that came from Tod's nose sickened Cameron, but Koro loved it.

"MY FUCKIN NOSE!" Tod cried blood gushing down his face. He rolled off of Cameron in defeat. Cameron took control back from Koro and looked at his friend. A part of him was hoping Tod was faking to throw him off guard.

"Tod?" he said. Tod was curled in a ball with his hands pressed to his nose. Cameron sprang to his feet and ran to the guards just outside the room. "WELL?" he screamed.

"well what?" they said.

"He's bleeding! Aren't you going to help?" one of the guards peered into the room at Tod who was moaning.

"Seems fine to me." He said.

"You asshole! He's clearly not okay! HELP HIM!"

"I don't like your tone." The other guard said glaring at Cameron.

"Well I don't like your face!" Cameron roared. He was so pissed. He didn't even know what he was saying. He thought Koro had taken over until he heard Koro hiss

_"You are a lunatic, but you are learning." _

"Fine if you won't help him, I will!" Cameron said and ran back to Tod. He knelt at Tod's side hoping Tod was Tod again. "Tod?" he whispered.

"Cam?" Tod moaned.

"Yeah it's me."

"You win, just don't hurt me anymore please." Cameron could have cried. What kind of monster was he?

"I'm not gonna hurt you. I'm going to help you. Can you stand up?" Tod nodded slowly and got to his feet blood was dripping onto his white shirt. "Okay, good. Let's go to the nurse-or whatever that's called here." Tod stumbled a few steps before Cameron took his arm and helped him.

"You're bleeding." Tod said. Cameron was sure he was delirious.

"No Tod, you are bleeding."

"So are you…your mouth." Cameron brushed his hand across his lips and was shocked to find blood dripping from the left corner of his mouth.

"Never mind I'll be fine."

"Where the hell are you going?" one of the guards asked as they made their way out of the room.

"Why the hell do you care?" Cameron blurted before he could stop himself.

"What was that?"

"Well it's just you don't exactly seem to be in line for employee of the month."

"You are not allowed out of your room after dinner."

"Technically it's not after dinner, it's before breakfast."

"You little shit! Get back in your room now!"

"NO!" Cameron said practically dragging Tod as he started running down the hall. It took him a minute to realize he had no idea where he was going.

"Turn left" Tod muttered. Cameron did as he was told. The guard was so close he could practically feel his breath on his neck.

"Right" Tod muttered at the end of the hallway.

"Jesus this place is like a maze." Cameron panted.

"Fourth dour on your left." Tod said. Cameron ran as fast as he could and prayed he wouldn't trip or drop Tod. He burst through the door panting.

"Does the door lock?" he asked Tod.

"He has a key." Tod said.

"What the hell happened to you two?" a woman asked clearly frightened.

"No time. Please help my friend." Cameron panted. The woman walked over and had to practically pry Cameron off of Tod. Tod almost fell on his face with the shift of position.

"THERE YOU ARE!" the guard screamed. Cameron's eyes widened.

"Cam" Tod whimpered,

"Don't worry about it Tod." Cameron said sounding much braver than he felt. He turned to the guard "Okay you got me." He walked to the guard. "Do your worst, just please leave Tod alone, he didn't do anything." Tod was about to say something, but Cameron said "it's okay Tod. I'll be back. I promise."

"When I get done with you, you will be lucky if you even remember your fuckin' name." the guard spat. Cameron gulped.

"You are not going to touch a hair on either of these boy's heads." A familiar voice boomed.

"LANCE!" Tod squeaked. The poor nurse looked so out of place. She just stood there like a statue.

"And what are you gonna do about it?" the guard snarled. Lance grinned and pulled a pencil from his pocket. He took the pencil between his pointer finger and thumb and snapped it cleanly in two. The guard gulped.

"Well of course I was only joking." He said and let go of Cameron. Cameron was too relieved to move. As soon as the guard was gone Lance said

"Are you two okay?" Cameron walked up to Lance and gave him a hug. He was grateful Lance was caught off guard because even his hug could have been deadly for a stick like Cameron.

"Okay, okay that's enough you are getting blood on my shirt." Lance said with a smile. He turned to the nurse "Make sure you patch these kids up well" and walked away. The nurse slowly nodded.

"Well…come on." She said dragging Tod and motioning for Cameron to follow her to the back where there were six beds in a row. She gently sat Tod down on the first one and motioned for Cameron to sit on the second one. She grabbed tissues and started to dab at Tod's face. In record time Tod's nose was patched and Cameron's mouth was clean. Tod's nose had to be taped.

"I know you're injuries aren't too serious, but why don't you two just stay here tonight…er I mean this morning." They both nodded silently. She walked back to the front room, leaving them alone.

"Cam?"

"Yeah Tod?"

"What the hell happened?"

"Hell if I know." Cameron said. They both laughed.

"Cam?"

"yes Tod?"

"I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for I'm the one that nearly killed you?"

"I should have told you the truth."

"It's okay, it's none of my business."

"Well I was sick, but.. you remember the other guard outside our room? Not the one that nearly killed you, but the other one?"

"Yeah, vaguely." Cameron said with a grin.

"He tripped me on my way back to my room." Cameron sat up.

"Tod, that's horrible!"

"He tripped me and kicked my side while I was down. My face smacked against the floor I'm glad this black eye is all I have to show for it."

"Tod…didn't his foot hurt your side?"

"I…hope not. I don't know I've been a little distracted since."

"Can I look?" Tod didn't answer. Cameron slid over to Tod's bed.

"Which side did he kick?"

"Right" Duh. Cameron thought that's why he's lying on his left. Cameron slowly slid Tod's shirt up with shaking hands. Tod whimpered.

"Sshh it's okay" Cameron said. He didn't have to lift Tod's shirt far before he found a giant bruise. The bruise took up at least half of Tod's side. "How many times did he kick you?" Cameron asked.

"Twice" Tod whimpered.

"Fuck" Cameron breathed and sat back.

"What?" Tod asked.

"I can't believe this happened…and then I go and crack you in the face. How could you not notice this when he were fighting?"

"I wasn't really myself when he were fighting…I can't really explain. "

"Trust me I know what you mean." Cameron breathed. Tod yawned. Cameron chuckled and ran his hand gently through Tod's hair. "Go to sleep. We'll think of something in the morning…well later in the morning I guess." Cameron slid back to his bed.

"But what if the guards come back?"

"Did you see how scared the one guard was? I think he's gonna leave us alone for a while."

"but what about the other one?" Cameron shrugged wishing he could say something to comfort Tod.

"I'll stay up and kick his ass if he comes near you." Tod smiled already half asleep.

"How?"

"Well, I'm not supposed to tell anyone this, but I'm secretly a ninja."

"I wish I could be brave like you." Tod's smile broadened as he fell asleep.

"Brave like me?...fuck fuck fuck" Cameron thought.

"_Now now no need for profanity." _Koro hissed.

"No need for profanity? Did you see his side? What the hell am I supposed to do?"

"_You'll think of something." _

_ "_Come on Koro this is your territory here! I'm not the violent one!"

"_could have fooled me with the way you handled that guard." _

_ "_Our lives were at stake"

_"and you think Tod's isn't now?" _

_\ "_I don't know"

"_Well you had better figure it out…and fast" _Cameron must have fallen asleep because the next thing he knew he was being woken up by a different nurse than the one that had helped them.

"Breakfast time" she said. Cameron sat up and immediately glanced at the bed next to him for Tod. Tod was sitting up glancing back at Cameron. Tod was sitting in a weird position holding his side.

"Tod?"

"I'm good. Let's go to breakfast." He said hopping off the bed. Cameron got up as well and followed him. They walked in silence to the cafeteria, both of them thinking about their future.

Keith was not surprised when Dr. Vanderbuilt led them into an empty examination room.

"Sit" Dr. Vanerbuilt said to Keith motioning to the examination table. He pulled up a chair next to the table and sat.

"No, no I'll stand it's okay." Emmet muttered. Keith snickered but Dr. Vanderbuilt didn't seem to notice.

"So what's up Doc?" Keith asked sitting on the table.

"I want to give you the gift of sight." He said.

"What?" Keith asked. Dr. Vanderbuilt chuckled.

"I mean I am going to remove the stitches from your left eye."

"Thanks Doc."

"Don't thank me, thank your eye for healing so quickly. Now, I know you don't like operations so would you prefer I put you to sleep for this?" Keith nodded.

"Emmet, you gonna be here when I am done?"

"You are not going to get rid of me that easily." He said with a grin. Keith nodded. Dr. Vanderbuilt did something and told Keith to count backwards from 10 before Keith could get to 6 he was out.

Keith was lying on his back in the middle of a sidewalk. As far as he could tell there was nothing out of the ordinary with this sidewalk…except for the fact that it's not the examination table he remembered being on. He slowly brought his hand to his left eye to find it completely normal. In fact, everything was normal, his ribs weren't broken, his nose was fine, and he was completely fine.

"Keith!"

"George?"

"Keith get up you are going to be late!" Keith heard what George was saying, but he had no idea what he meant.

"Keith!" George was right over top of Keith now, at least this thing sounded like George, but looked like a giant orange bunny. Keith wasn't sure if he wanted to laugh or hide. Here was this giant orange bunny with George's face and voice.

"George?" Keith said again slowly sitting up. " What the hell happened? What the hell am I going to be late for?"

"What do you mean what happened? You wanted to lay down in the middle of the sidewalk and so you did…I'm guessing you fell asleep. No time for explanations you know what you are going to be late for come on!" George said hopping away angrily. Keith stood up and realized he was wearing tight sequenced silver pants and a multicolor, tight, sequenced button downed shirt with the top two buttons unbuttoned. "What the hell am I wearing...at least I have converse on." He thought glancing at his black high top converse with pride.

"KEITH!LET'S GO!" George called from the door of a building shaped like an apple.

"Jeez bunny George is cranky." Keith said and walked to the building.

"Here you need this…hell what am I your mother?" George said tossing something at Keith. Keith caught it.

"Umm…George…what exactly is this?" Keith asked holding up what looked like a giant yellow blanket with a turquoise surfboard on it.

"Come on Keith use your head it's you're cape."

"M-my…cape?"

"You know as well as I do that according to rule 654 every superhero needs a cape."

"Superhero? 654?"

"Rule number 654 in the superhero handbook!" George said grabbing a carrot out of a box on the floor and crunching it. Keith stifled a laugh. George was too cute when he was a mad bunny crunching on a carrot. "Now we need to find your sidekick. I wonder where that rascal has gone to."

"Sidekick"

"Oy you're superpower is not annoyance so stop repeating everything I say! Now go find him!"

"Me? Er I mean how?"

"I don't know he's not MY boy wonder. No go!...and leave your cape here it won't do to rip it again."

"oh…um sure okay." Keith said as George practically pushed him out of the door. Keith had no idea who his sidekick was let alone where he would be so he chose to go left. He stumbled having no idea where to go, just when he was about to turn back and tell George he had no idea what the hell he was supposed to do when he saw a sign. The sign said "Keith go this way you idiot!" in big red letters. "Why not?" Keith thought and followed the arrow on the sign. He was more than a little nervous to find the sign led down a dirt path and into a forest. His eyes scanned everything for any sign of danger. He was so preoccupied searching above his head he wasn't paying attention to where his feet were going and he tripped on something. "This can't be right." He thought as he picked up his baby blanket with a smile. "Mr. Wuggles" a tear slipped down his face "What are you doing here?" The turquoise material was faded and torn. "What kind of place is this?". When he looked up again he was shocked to find the trees weren't really trees, they were surfboards and guitars… HIS surfboards and guitars. "What the hell?" His eyes immediately went to his first surfboard. The red material still looked like it had on the day he had gotten it. He walked towards the "tree" but stopped when something fell on his head. "Ouch" he cried out. Keith bent over to pick up the thing that hit him and found out it was a cup. Normally cups didn't mean much to him as long as they held something good to drink he didn't care but his cup had special value. This cup was the cup he drank his first beer out of. It was orange and had the name of some bar painted in purple letters on it. He looked up to see where it fell from. He was standing under the only real tree in the whole "forest". This tree had a plethora of bottles, cups, and cans sprouting off the branches like leaves.

"That tree has every drink you have ever taken on it."

"Becs?" Keith said looking around for his sister, Rebecca.

"Keith, over here, on the tree." Keith looked and looked but didn't see his sister.

"Becs, I can't find you."

"Hold on a sec I'll come to you." Keith scanned everywhere for his sister, but all he saw was a yellow cat jumping off of the last branch of the drink tree. The cat walked towards Keith and sat by his feet and looked up. "Here I am"

"Becs…you're …a cat?"

"Yes and don't you think I look fabulous!" she said strutting around Keith a few times.

"What are you doing here?"

"Do you know where here is?" she asked.

"of course I do" the cat jumped on Keith's shoulder and dug her claws into his shoulder.

"Don't be a smart ass."

"Ouch okay okay you got me I have no idea where here is."

"Of course you don't. This is your life so far. This is your past. You should consider yourself lucky, not many people get to see their life laid out like this."

"But why do I get to?"

"You are under a lot of pressure and sometimes that pressure can cloud over what is really important to you."

"How is this going to help me?"

"I can't tell you everything." Rebecca said and jumped off of Keith's shoulder and walked away.

"Great, George is a bunny, Rebecca is a cat, and I'm a freaken superhero?" Keith murmured and continued to walk. He could se the end of the forest and he was kind of sad to leave so he took one last look around and found his favorite hat. The black one he got for his 19th birthday and right next to it was a picture of him and Rebecca with their parents on his graduation day. "Jee I really thought my life would be a bit more organized. I really have to mke a mental note of that." As he stood up and prepared to take the final steps out of the forest he heard a laugh. He stood up and turned towards the laugh.

"Hey Keithy. Ya miss me?"

Neil must have fallen asleep because the next thing he knew Ryan's lips were gently brushing against his forehead.

"Neil hon, you had better wake up. George texted me six times and he's eager to get back to Damian." Neil's eyes fluttered open. He was surprised to find he was under the covers and Ryan was standing over him.

"Damnit!" Neil exclaimed sitting up

"What?" Ryan asked surprised.

"I fell asleep didn't I?" Ryan chuckled.

"Don't worry about it."

"What time is it?"

"8:30"

"You've been awake this whole time?" Ryan nodded. "Babe are you alright?" Neil asked getting out of bed and walking over to Ryan and putting his hands on Ryan's shoulders. That's when he felt how tense Ryan was. "Babe you are so tense." Ryan turned to look at Neil and Neil noticed how tired he looked. He could see the start of bags under his eyes. "Is this Damian thing bothering you?" Neil asked. Ryan shrugged Neil's hands off of his shoulder and stepped forward to grab his coat.

"C'mon George is waiting for us in the lobby." Ryan said. Neil decided to let this go for now but he made a mental note to keep a closer eye on Ryan.

"Finally!" George said as they came into the lobby.

"Sorry I couldn't wake sleeping beauty here." Ryan said cracking a smile and putting his arm around Neil. Neil laughed. They headed out the door into the crisp morning air. Ryan took a deep breath and sighed. The walk to the hospital seemed all too short before they knew it they were at the hospital door and then in Damian's room. Damian was asleep and they decided not to wake him. A sigh slipped out of each of their mouths as they collapsed into chairs.

"You just missed Keith." Damian muttered not opening his eyes. George nearly fell out of his chair with surprise.

"Damo, you are up." Ryan said.

"Yeah" Damian said sitting up and opening his eyes.

"Where'd Keith go?" Neil asked. Damian just shrugged too tired to explain.

"But guess what guys?" Damian said with a smile and his eyes widening.

"What?" they all asked.

"Tonight's my last night in here." They all gave him a quizzical look. "I'm nowhere near better, but I get to go home and get treatment there."

"Congratulations Damo!" they all echoed.

"I hope you know that just because you are getting out of the hospital doesn't mean you are getting rid of us just yet." Neil said.

"Of course not, I love having you guys here. I miss you lot…god knows why but I do." Damian said with a smile.

"We miss ya too Damo." George said.

"Soooo besides the whole poison/hospital thing how's LA treating you?" Ryan said.

"Well I'm not really sure I mean as soon as I stepped off the plane …hell broke loose." There was an awkward silence and Neil could feel Ryan tense up. He knew he had to do something to get Ryan to relax, but before he could think of anything Ryan jumped up and screamed "WELL SHOULDN'T THAT BE A SIGN?" Damian jumped. George looked terrified. They had never seen Ryan get pissed before. Neil had. He was holding Ryan's hand and jumped u when he did.

"Ryan, darling not here, not now. Remember it's Damo." Ryan was completely gone he hardly heard Neil.

"COME ON DAMIAN! I KNOW YOU ARE SMARTER THAN THIS! COME BACK WITH US! EVERYONE WOULD WELCOME YOU BACK WITH OPEN ARMS! END THIS MADNESS AND COME BACK TO WHERE YOU BELONG! INCASE YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED YOU ARE RIPPING THIS GROUP APART…which may not mean much to you because you've moved onto bigger and better things but some of us, like me, some of us don't have shit outside of this group and I am not going to let your bullshit need to feel …popular ruin it. I am going to fight tooth and nail to keep this group together…but I can only fight as long as someone besides me cares and right now I don't think anybody else does." Neil gripped Ryan's arm tighter.

"Ryan, hon." Damian was shaking. Paul was one thing, but Ryan? Paul chose to walk out but Ryan was practically begging to stay. " Ryan I love you and George, Damian, Keith, Paul, and even Daniel love you too. It doesn't matter if we are singing together or sharing a cardboard box on the side of a highway together the point it we will be together. I know you are scared and so am I but giving poor Damian a heart attack is not going to help anybody." Neil said. Ryan calmed down so fast the change was almost tangible.

"Excuse me" he said and walked out of Damian's room. Neil wanted to follow him, but decided against it.

"A-aren't you going after him?" George stammered.

"No, he needs some alone time. Damo, you okay?" Damian didn't answer. He couldn't. His image of Ryan was completely shattered. He broke Ryan.

Tod and Cameron ate their breakfast in silence. Cameron glanced over at Tod about halfway through the meal and was shocked to find him bent over clutching his side in tears.

"Tod? I would ask if you are okay but that seems like a really dumb question." Tod looked at Cameron.

"It just hurts so much." He pleaded. "I keep seeing his face, the crazy look in his eyes, not like us crazy, but more like Charles Lee Ray or Hitler crazy."

"I really want to give you a hug right now, but I am afraid I will hurt you." Tod leaned forward and put his head on Cameron's shoulder, his arms still clutching his side. Cameron gently put his left arm across Tod's shoulders. "I think we need to get your side checked by the nurse. H-he may have broken a rib or two." Tod shook his head no.

"We can't because then the nurse will want to know how I got it and I can't tell her. He said he would kill me if I did."

"Sshhh okay we don't have to. It was just a thought." Cameron was amazed at the fact that they could be having this Lifetime moment and nobody else noticed.

"Alright listen up!" a voice boomed across the cafeteria. Tod sat up. "Today we have a special treat for you scumbags. Today we will be going outside, yes you heard me outside right after breakfast, and doing the military-approved obstacle course. You are to do it until you reach the approved time which is 2 minutes and 15 seconds. This course consists of rope climbing, rock climbing, tire hopping, and various other strenuous physical activities. Consider it…a reward for such nice crazies." Cameron turned to Tod who was as pale as a piece of paper and shaking like a leaf.

"I can't do that." He moaned.

"I know right. I have the strength of a wet noodle."

"No I mean I CAN'T do it. My side will kill me."

"Oh…well what do we do?"

"I don't know. We can't let anybody know." He put his hand to his face and jumped. When he looked back at Cameron he was smiling.

"What?" Cameron asked slightly creeped out.

"Well Keithy? Did ya?"

"Trixie?

"What are ye doing here?"

"I'm part of your past…unfortunately I didn't make the cut for your future. I'm glad you remember me though. I mean I'm sure you've had plenty of other girls since-"

"Stop"

"but Keithy don't cha wanna take a trip down memory lane?"

"Not that particular aspect."

"But Keithy-" she walked over twirling a strand of blonde hair around her fire engine red nail. Her green low cut shirt hugged her curves and her tight pants painted a most desirable picture. " We had a good time."

"Maybe you did." She laughed.

"Come on don't pretend I know you liked it just as much as I did."

"No Trixie, I didn't…I didn't want to…I was in dark place in my life then. I was drunk and lonely and needed some form of human interaction." Trixie draped her arms around Keith's neck.

"So you chose sex?"

"L-look it-it-"

"Aww stuttering just like last time, you really haven't changed much over the years have you."

"You're wrong. I am a completely different person."

"Oh really, so I suppose you would go back and change it if you could?"

"No, the decision I made to go to-your work and…s-see you was probably the darkest point in my life. I was a scared kid. B-but I would not change that because it led me to the man I am today."

"And what kind of man is that exactly?"

"My kind of man." Keith nearly had a heart attack. He hadn't felt the other arm drape over Trixie's arm on his neck. He looked and saw Damian there perfectly healthy and grinning.

"Damian, why are you here? Is this a sign that you are part of my past and I should let you go?"

"Relax Keith. I'm here to lead you out of your past and to where you need to go."

"Are you my sidekick?" Damian laughed.

"Not even close, just someone who is madly in love with you." Keith felt Trixie's arms slowly disappear Damian took his hand and they walked out of the forest together.

"You know something Damo?"

"What Keith?"

"I'm really tired of all of these meaningful dreams." Damian laughed.

"Come on Keith you have a job to do."

"I do?"

"You have to save Cameron." Keith gulped.

"That seems like a tall order."

"As soon as we find your sidekick I have full confidence that you will succeed."

"So who is my sidekick?"

"Can't tell ya."

"Why?"

"I-I have no damn idea." Damian said.

"Well as long as we have that established. Where are we going?"

"Well…according to the sign we are going to … Marsh street."

"Marsh street? That seems awfully normal."

" Well only one way to find out." Damian said as they turned onto the street.

"Do you know if we are close to finding him?"

"Closer than you think."

"Hmm"

"Oy you with the hair!" someone shouted.

"I believe he's talking to you" Damian whispered in Keith's ear.

"Who?" Keith looked around.

"Me!" A black version of Oscar the Grouch popped out of a garbage can.

"R-Ryan? Why-or er- I mean ummm.." Keith stammered.

"Enough with the chit chat, you need to get your ass in gear!"

"Ryan what's wrong with you?"

"I'm pissed and not myself."

"Okkkaaayyyy then"

"No more small talk move your feet more than you know depends on your success!"

"You stopped me to tell me to hurry up?"

"Yes now go"

"Alright, alright I'm goin'." Keith turned to Damian. "Everybody's so cranky and weird."

"Not me though." Damian said with a grin.

"No Damo, not you." They walked in silence for a few minutes then Damian stopped.

"This is where I leave you."

"What? Why?"

"Complete this quest alone you must." Damian said and vanished. Keith shook his head.

"so weird" he muttered. When he turned to look at the road ahead of him he ran smack into a giant trampoline .

"Hey Keith"

"Emmet? Why are you on a trampoline?"

"Come jump with me and I'll tell you."

"Okay" Keith said climbing onto the trampoline. That's when he noticed that Emmet was wearing almost the exact same outfit he was.

"Do you want the cool cryptic version or the boring straightforward answer?"

"Please just tell me straightforward"

"Okay…I am your sidekick. I'm on a trampoline because in case you haven't noticed when you jump I land and vice versa. This symbolizes that when you need a friend the most I'm there to help you 'bounce' back, but we really should get off."

"Why?"

"You're about to wake up."

"What about the mission?"

"Well how can we save Cameron if you are asleep?"

"Keith…Keith…Keith…Keith" someone was shaking him awake. He opened his eyes and saw Dr. Vanderbuilt. "So? You like having both eyes back?"

"Sure" Keith said not fully awake yet. He slowly sat up and opened his eyes.

"You will have a small scar, but I think it's pretty badass." Keith's eyes ell on Emmet and he let out a sigh of relief.

"What?" Emmet asked.

"Thank God you are not wearing sequenced pants." Emmet laughed.

"Well funny you should mention that…" Emmet started.

"What?" Keith asked.

"My boxers have sequence." He said reaching in his pants and showing of the top of his boxers. Keith laughed he felt like he had seen that pattern before…somewhere.

"Anyway we had better go." Keith said. "Thanks doc." Emmet nodded.

"Good luck" Dr. Vanderbuilt said. Keith almost fell on his face when he hopped down from the table.

"Whoa there Supernan." Emmet said catching him. Keith looked at him and regained his balance. "So clothes first then Cameron?" Keith nodded.

"Tod, what?" Cameron asked.

"Hit me on the nose again." Tod said. Cameron was confused.

"What? No? I can barely stomach the fact that I hit you once."

"Never mind I'll do it myself."

"Tod what the hell are you talking about?" Tod didn't answer. He strategically placed his elbow on the very edge of the table then he pretended to sneeze which brought his already bandaged nose crashing into the palm of his hand which made his arm slide off the table and is nose met the table with a sickening crunch. When Tod looked back up at Cameron tears were streaming out of his eyes and fresh blood was streaming down his nose. "TOD! HAVE YOU GONE COMPLETELY INSANE? WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST DO?"

"Cameron walk with me to the nurse okay?" Tod said completely calm. Cameron didn't say anything. Tod stood up and Cameron followed. They walked out of the cafeteria in silence.

"Have you completely lost your marbles?"

"Look where we are, you wanna rephrase that?" Before Cameron could respond he found himself being lifted off of his feet and a rough hand covering his mouth.

"If you value your life you won't make a sound."

"Cam?" Tod said. Tod stopped and looked around. He was alone. "Cam? This is not funny! Come on." His heart raced.

"Oh I completely agree, there is nothing funny about this." Tod spun around and found the guard that had kicked him. Tod swallowed hard trying to remain calm.

"What did you do with Cam?" Tod said sounding much braver than he felt.

"Oh he's fine…for now. I'd be more concerned about myself right now if I were you." The guard took a step forward and Tod flinched. "You see we have a problem here. We can't have some crazies running around thinking they are above the rules. They need to be taught that when they break the rules they get punished." The guard was getting closer and closer and just as Tod was contemplating his chances of getting away if he started running the guard grabbed his shoulders and shoved him. Tod's knees buckled and he was on the floor. He had forgotten about the blood on his face until he looked down and saw the blood on his shirt.

"You will never get away with this!" Tod cried trying to make as much noise as possible.

"Keep telling yourself that."

Cameron chomped down hard on the hand covering his mouth. He refused to let go until he tasted blood.

"You little shit! Take this." Before Cameron could move he felt himself being stabbed with some sort of syringe almost instantly he fell to his knees his vision blurring. One swift kick the the jaw and he was out.

"Okay okay, but let's make it quick okay?" Keith pleaded with Emmet as they got in the taxi.

"Come on Keith we have been in these clothes forever. I mean I know you have already found the love of your life, possibly two of them, but some of us are still looking and it damages my reputation to be seen in the same clothes." Emmet said.

"I don't know Emmet, from the way Dr. Vanderbuilt told me you were chatting up that secretary I think you may have found yours as well." Emmet blushed.

"He heard that?"

"and saw it."

"That was n-nothing." Emmet said his blush deepening.

"Aw you better not let her hear ya talkin like that."

"Come on now I didn't even get her number."

"Give it time."

"Where to?" The taxi driver asked once they finally got in the car.

"Closest place to buy clothes."

"Hey Emmet?"

"Yeah Keith?"

"Will you put my money in your wallet?"

"Don't trust your sock do ya?"

"Not at all" Keith said with a smile.

"Sure." Emmet said with a yawn.

"When's the last time you slept?" Emmet shrugged. "How far away are we going?"

"oh about 35 minutes." Said the taxi driver.

"Jee this is LA you think there would be something closer." Emmet said with another yawn.

"go to sleep, I'll wake you up when we get there." Keith said. Emmet was already half asleep and Keith smiled.

"What about you?" Emmet murmured.

"What about me?"

"Why don't you sleep?"

"I'm not tired." Emmet didn't answer and Keith let his head fall against the window. This was going to be the longest trip ever.


	27. Does Anything Really Make Sense When You

Does Anything Really Make Sense When You Love Somebody?

"Emmet" Keith snapped a little meaner than he had meant to.

"What?" Emmet muttered still half asleep.

"We are here come on."

"Already?"

"Pay the driver and let's go." Emmet opened his eyes and gave Keith a bleary look.

"What crawled up your pants?"

"Nothing…that I know of any way…I just really need to see Cameron and the sooner we get this out of the way the sooner I can do that."

"Fine." Emmet said. He yawned, sat up, and handed the driver the money. "Thanks" he said. By the time he got out of the car Keith was already heading towards the entrance. He was like a hyperactive kid. Emmet ran to catch up to him. "You shouldn't go off on your own."

"Why not?"

"C'mon Keith you know as well as I do that anything can happen when you least expect it." Keith sighed.

"Yeah I guess so."

Damian started laughing. George looked at him with concern, but Neil looked at him like he had just jumped out of a cake naked.

"What could possibly be funny Damo?" Damian started to laugh harder but broke off into a coughing fit. He chuckled a few times and then said

"Oh I don't know Neil, maybe the fact that two of my best friends tried to poison me and that didn't hurt nearly as bad as Paul and Ryan yelling at me."

"Yes, I can see how that would make a good comedy routine." George said with a small grin. Neil was disgusted. What was going on here?

"I-had better go check on Ryan." Neil stammered and stood up practically running out of the room. He really did not want to check on Ryan yet he just had to get out of that room. He didn't realize he had nowhere to go until he walked out of the hospital. "Now what genius" he thought. "I guess I don't need an agenda I can just stroll." He turned right and just walked. His eyes searched every person he passed looking for any sign that he was about to end up like Keith. After about fifteen minutes he was convinced he wasn't going to get attacked and his mind wandered to other things such as the fate of CT, Damian, Keith, Ryan, Cameron, Ryan, and more Ryan. Most of his thoughts were of where Ryan was now, how he was feeling, and if he was okay but now and then his mind did slip to other things. Things like their trip to the beach on their year anniversary. He pulled out his phone and found the picture he took. Ryan was standing in thigh high, crystal blue, ocean water. His dark blue swimming trunks clung to his body oh so perfectly. The moisture on the rest of his body glistened in the sunlight. This picture hardly did his memory justice. He remembered the way Ryan looked at him with a confused look right after he had taken the picture.

"Why'd ya do that?" he asked. Neil slid his phone safely into his beach bag and headed out into the water with Ryan.

"because I don't think I will ever see anything so perfect again." Neil closed his phone and put it back in his pocket with a smile on his face. He had no idea where he was going and he really didn't care anymore. He was just happy to be out and free but he was worried about Ryan. He wondered where he could have gone.

Ryan walked very calmly out of the hospital. Damian's look of horror kept popping into his mind. He felt terrible. Sure he had meant every word he had said, but maybe this wasn't the best time to say his thoughts. Loud music interrupted his thoughts. He looked for the source and found it in the form of a bar. He decided to go in and have a drink or two. He warily slid onto the last bar stool and put his head in his hands.

"Here" the bartender slid a drink in front of him. "You look like you could use this."

"I thought people in LA where supposed to be mean?" Ryan said taking the drink.

"Common stereotype"

"What is this anyway?"

"Just beer in a fancy cup." Ryan smiled and took a long drink.

"Easy there" Ryan shook his head no. "Why not? What's eatin' you?"

"Give me another beer and maybe I'll tell ya"

"Sure but this one you have to pay for"

"I'm sort of a celebrity I can afford it" After a couple more drinks Ryan was feeling much chattier. He was just about to tell the bartender his life story when he saw a familiar face standing outside. He went to get up but he found it much harder than he remembered. He slammed the money on the bar and said "thanks for the friendly ear" and finally stumbled out the door.

Neil heard loud music and stopped. It wasn't that he particularly liked this song or even recognized it, he just felt like he should stop. He stared at the sign on top of the building " Love Stops Here". It was such an unusual name for a bar. It was practically flaunting the fact that everybody there was a lonely, pathetic loser and yet…it still seemed kind of full. The door opened and Ryan stepped out. Neil was shocked. Ryan looked calm, almost happy…that's when he realized that Ryan had just stumbled out of a bar and was probably drunk.

"Ryan" Neil didn't know what else to say. He was glad Ryan was somewhat happy, but did he really have to get drunk to do it?

"before you say anything, let me say I am not drunk"

"Ryan…c'mon you just STUMBLED out of A BAR."

"that doesn't mean I'm drunk"

"I never said you were. The first thing you said to me was 'I'm not drunk'! Personally, if I had the money and had any idea where I was going I would probably be getting drunk right now!"

"I love you" Ryan said stepping forward. Neil laughed when Ryan practically fell on his face trying to give him a hug. Neil caught him and wrapped him in a hug.

"Sooo not drunk huh?"

"Well at the very least not completely plastered."

"C'mon babe let's go"

"Where? Not back to the hospital. I'm not ready to face that again"

"No, not back to the hospital yet."

"Then where?"

"Everywhere and anywhere" Neil sad linking arms with the "not plastered" Ryan and heading further away from the hospital, Damian, and their problems.

Keith sighed impatiently. He had his clothes picked out for a good half hour already. He decided on a cheap pair of green flip flops, brown Bermuda shorts, and a loose dark blue t-shirt (he made sure it wouldn't aggravate his ribs). Emmet was taking forever! He was debating between two pairs of socks that looked exactly the same to Keith.

"Emmet, really, socks?"

"Keith socks make the outfit."

"They look exactly the same."

"Shows how much you know the ones in my right hand have padded toes and the one on my left don't."

"Be crazy go for the padded toes."

"Are you sure?"

"Jaysus Emmet I don't know and quite frankly I don't care!" Emmet laughed. "What?"

"You really don't get it do you?"

"Get what?"

"The lesson I'm trying to teach you."

"Wait you are doing this on purpose?"

"You need to relax! Stop and enjoy life! You used to know that. You used to be much less tense. You used to have fun…now I realize the situation we ,but more specifically you, are in is not fun but it's you. You used to bring the party with you. You remember when Ryan had his accident? We were all so scared but you, you brought coffee and doughnuts to the waiting room. The doughnuts each had icing smiley faces in our favorite colors. Where's that guy? Where's the smiley faces?" Keith was shocked. He had tried and tried to forget about Ryan's accident. He had never thought that he might have learned from that situation.

"I'm sorry Emmet. I guess I'm not that guy anymore." Keith said. He was glad he had already paid for his clothes. He turned and walked out of the store knowing that he couldn't just abandon Emmet, he just needed out. He was shocked to find Emmet right by his side only minutes later wearing a new gray t-shirt, and orange shorts, and dark blue flip flops. Emmet gave a small smile. "How'd you get here so fast?"

"I've had my clothes picked out for about twenty minutes."

"You little rat" Keith said with a smile.

"You know what else I bought?"

"What?" Emmet reached in his pocket and pulled out two smiley face lollipops one in ocean blue and the other a darker blue. He handed Keith the ocean blue one.

"I know they aren't doughnuts, but-" Keith snatched the lollipop and grinned.

"No buts Emmet this is amazing."

"Now let's go save Cameron" Emmet said popping his own lollipop into his mouth.

"About time" Keith said doing the same.

"Hey you…you have to wake up" someone was talking to Cameron. "You have to get up now!" Cameron opened his eyes. He was still incredibly out of it. He slowly attempted to sit up. "What happened to you?" He felt a hand brush his face. It's funny he didn't remember someone touching him hurting so much. "Half of your face is bruised."

"Where's Tod?" Cameron muttered.

"That's why I needed you to wake up. Something's wrong…really wrong." Cameron's bleary eyes snapped to the person speaking.

"Oh it's you…Keith Harkin chick."

"You remembered."

"Well you do leave a lasting impression."

"Come on Tod needs you. "

"Where is he?" Cameron said doing his best to stand but falling back onto his butt.

"In the nurses office." At these words Cameron was determined to stand up. He did. He swayed at first but the important part was we managed to stay on his feet. He really wished he wasn't so damn drugged up. He felt like e was looking at the world through a kaleidoscope. "C'mon" she said practically pulling Cameron with her. "Uh oh the door's closed…the door's never closed." She gulped when they got to the office.

"Is that bad?" Cameron muttered.

"it sure as hell isn't good" she knocked on the door. Cameron couldn't tell who she was talking to. She turned to Cameron. "You can go in. He's barely conscious, but he's been asking for you." Cameron stumbled through the door a friendly looking nurse took his hand and led him into the room with the six beds. The very last bed had curtains drawn around it. The nurse drew back the curtains and motioned for Cameron to go in. Cameron was scared out of his mind, but took a step inside anyway. The first things he saw were IV's and monitors just like the ones in Damian's room. He walked to Tod's bedside looking at the floor with every step.

"Cam?" Tod croaked. "I'm so glad you're okay. I was worried about you. " Cameron eyes slowly slid from the floor. Tod was laying sprawled out on the bed. His shirt had been taken off and giant bandages were wrapped around his torso. His left arm was wrapped all the way to his elbow. There were giant scratch marks on his left shoulder. But his face, his face was barely recognizable. There was a giant cut running from the bottom corner of his right eye all the way to the left side of his mouth. It looked deep. His nose looked twenty times worse. His whole face was purple and swollen. "I know I look like crap, but you probably haven't noticed the worse part." Tod said. He motioned to a jar on the stand by the bed. "You know what's in there?" Cameron shook his head no and he wasn't entirely sure he wanted to know. Tod had closed his eyes.

"Tod?"

"He's fine. He just can't hear you right now." A nurse said. Cameron swallowed hard. He was pissed how could anybody do this? He needed to find Lance.

"If he wakes up before I come back can you tell him I went to find Lance please?" Cameron said. He was still drugged out of his mind, but he needed to focus right now. The nurse nodded. Cameron gave Tod one last look and stumbled away to find Lance.

Emmet hailed another cab. Keith stood there sucking on his lollipop contemplating exactly what had changed about him. Emmet was right, he used to be different.

"Keith come on!" Emmet said. Keith hadn't noticed that Emmet had gotten in the cab yet. Keith slid in beside Emmet. When he sat down a sharp pain shot through his side. He cried out and doubled over. "Keith you okay?"

"Hey if he's gonna throw up get him out of my car" the taxi driver said.

"Not…gonna..throw..up" Keith grunted.

"He'll be fine " Emmet said pulling out one of the shots the doctor had given them for Keith's pain. "Just take us to the nuthouse please…oh er I mean the mental institution please." Emmet placed a hand on Keith's back. "Keith I'm gonna need you to sit up please." Keith slowly did as he was told grimacing with every movement. Emmet realized he was on the wrong side of Keith. "Okay Keith this is-"

"Gonna hurt I know" Keith groaned.

"Actually I was going to say going to be awkward. I'm on the wrong side of you."

"Does it matter?"

"No it's just..well your other arm already looks like Swiss Cheese from the other injections, if I stick this needle in this arm it's gonna suck twice as much."

"Don't care you pick…just do it quickly." Keith moaned. Emmet sighed. This was going to be very strange. Emmet carefully swung his leg over Keith's lap and sat on Keith (avoiding his ribs). 'What the hell are ya doing?" Keith asked.

"Well I'm not about to ask you to move and I refuse to stick it in your other arm." Emmet said. Keith really wanted to laugh. HE was picturing what the taxi driver was thinking right now.

"Come on Emmet you know I'm not the type for a quickie in the back of a cab." Emmet laughed.

"Please just this once?" he asked as he leaned forward and rolled up Keith's sleeve. He had no trouble finding the spot to stick the needle. In seconds the medicine was coursing through Keith's bloodstream.

"You know you really are too cute when you pout" Keith teased.

"Oy what is going on back there?" The driver shouted. The boys laughed.

"How's that for smiley faces?" Keith asked as Emmet slid off of his lap.

"the best" Emmet said sinking back in his seat.

Damian looked at George, waiting for him to get mad as well. But George seemed perfectly calm.

"So Damo…nice room you've got here."

"Eh I've seen better. I'm really glad I only have one more night in here."

"Me too." George said with a smile.

"Thanks George"

"for what?"

"For not leaving" George could have cried.

"Damo whether you like it or not I am here to stay."

"Do you think I made a mistake?"

"At some point in your life, yes we all make mistakes"

"No I mean by leaving Celtic Thunder"

"Oh that….let's not talk about that Damo."

"No I want to know what you think."

"Honestly…I completely understand wanting to follow your dreams and doing anything for that chance, but I do think you were a bit hasty in your decision and I can see Ryan's point. But Damian if you truly thought this was the right move then I support you 100%."

"Thanks George. I…just don't know anymore." Damian said curling onto his right side so that he could still see George.

"You tired?"

"Kind of you'd be surprised at how much almost dying can take out of you."

"Go to sleep Damo" George said getting up and running his hand through Damian's hair. "You still have a slight fever. I promise I'll still be here when you wake up." Damian's eyes closed and George went back to his seat.


	28. I'm At the End of My Rope

I've Reached the End of My Rope…But Shit Keeps Happening

"LLLLAAANNNNCCCCEEEEEEE!"Cameron screamed as soon as he stepped foot out of the nurse's office (or whatever they call it in a mental institution).

_"Very smooth Cam, very smooth"_

**"Leave him alone Koro" **

"Oh my god, where did that voice come from. Who's that?"

**"Vincenzo Sterling at your service" **

_"I told you you had a third personality, but no you didn't believe me." _

"Vincenzo…Sterling…not to be rude, but…what are you doing in my head?"

**"Well…as I told your friend Koro here, when you erm…beat the shit out of Keith you kind of inadvertently created me." **

"How'd you get the name Vincenzo Sterling anyway?"

_"I hate to break up this little moment here, but weren't you in the middle of something?" _

"Aww Koro don't be jealous. Just because he's nicer than you doesn't mean I like him more…oh wait yes it does, but Koro we've been through thick and thin together and as much as I hate it you will always have a place in my heart…well brain at least."

_"Now don't get all soft on me you have to kick some ass!" _

**"Now Koro he doesn't necessarily need to kick anyone's ass just make sure that he avenges Tod!" **

_"You are cray" _

**"Crazy like a fox" **

"Okay guys not to be an asshole here but we need to find Lance."

**"Why not try calling him again?" **

_"Oh yeah because I am sure nobody screams in a nuthouse." _

**"Koro if you don't have anything nice to say than could you kindly fuck off?" **

_"You'd like that too much. There is no way in hell I am leaving you two alone to live in your Disney movie lives. Wake up and look around we were lucky we got Tod as a roommate. Look over there that girl is literally pulling her hair out and giving clumps to people because she truly believes it well help them win the zombie apocalypse. We are in hell and it's time the both of you realized that." _At that point Cameron slumped against the wall truly afraid for his life. Tears streamed down his face as he slowly fell into a sitting position.

**"Now look you made us cry!" **

_"US? Hey genius I ain't cryin!" _

**"Well he IS and it's all thanks to you!" **

"I hate you"

_"Who?" _

"All three of us" Cameron said putting his head in his hands.

_"Where would you be without me you pathetic little shit!" _

**"I understand Cameron, I hate us too." **

_"Oh great side with him you little kiss ass." _

"My friends would still like me, Damian wouldn't be in the hospital, and I would be much happier without you Koro and you better leave Vincenzo alone he's not the villain here!"

_"You don't have any friends!" _

"I did before you came into my life!"

_"Keep telling yourself that" _

"LLLLLAAAAAANNNNNCCCCCEEEE!" Cameron cried again. "I need you, please come help me!" Cameron cried at the top of his lungs. He heard footsteps approach and his heart leapt. Did Lance really hear him?

"Neil?"

"Yes Ryan?"

"Do we really have to go back to the hospital?"

"Well…I guess we don't really HAVE to do anything except breathe, eat, and use the bathroom, but Ryan babe don't you think we should?"

"Oh hell I know we should, I just am looking for a loophole." They continued walking in silence.

"We should probably head back in that general direction." Ryan shuddered.

"I guess, but can we go slowly?"

"Snails will be envious of how slow we are." Ryan laughed.

"How long are ribs supposed to hurt after they've been broken?" Keith asked Emmet.

"Hell if I know, but don't rush it Keith."

"Yeah, yeah I know. Say mister how long is this trip?" Keith asked the driver.

"You got at least another 45 minutes so you might as well relax." Keith sighed he was beginning to feel impatient again. Emmet could have gone back to sleep, but decided he had better stay up and talk to Keith so he wouldn't go insane.

"Keith…"

"Emmet…"

"Insane gas prices huh?" Keith laughed.

"That's the best you can do?"

"Fine, who do you think would win in a battle Batman or Popeye?"

"Much better, now are we talking about the movie Batman or the Comic book Batman and has Popeye had his spinach?"

"Well since Popeye is a cartoon I think it's only fair if we go with Comic Book Batman and yes Popeye has had his spinach."

"Batman would win no contest"

"well.."

"You can't honestly tell me you think Popeye would win."

"No but I think there would be a long fight."

"Maybe" Their conversations decreased in seriousness ranging from the most iconic cartoon mouse (Mickey or Mighty Mouse) to cheesy pickup lines they used that actually worked.

Cameron knew whoever it was that was approaching him was not Lance when they reached him. He did not recognize these employees. They were two scary looking men dressed in white. They hoisted him to his feet.

"Come with us…it's time to up your medication."

"No, please all I want to do is talk to Lance." Cameron said getting more and more upset by the minute. "If you'd just let me see him only for a second."

"Not a chance." They pulled him a few steps before they were stopped by Lance.

" I've got this one" Lance said.

''Come on Lance you know the rules when a patient lies screaming in the hall it is time to up their doses."

"I know I will, don't you think we should figure out WHY he's screaming first though?"

"Who cares why he's a nut job."

"I care." Lance said grabbing Cameron from the other two men.

"Fine but if you don't give him his medicine and he blows up it will be on your shoulders."

"I think I'll take that chance." Lance took Cameron by the arm and pulled him into what Cameron assumed was a closet, but turned out to be a storage room. When Cameron looked around he saw thousands upon thousands of different medications. "What's the matter?"

"Did-did you see Tod?" Lance nodded.

"They say he hurt himself on the obstacle course."

"Come on Lance you don't really believe that do you? He wasn't even on the obstacle course! He was with me, we were heading to the nurses office because his nose started bleeding again."

"Then what?"

"Then someone came up behind me and pulled me into a room I tried to fight back but they had some kind of drug they kicked me and knocked me out, look at my face."

"So you didn't actually see your attacker or what happened to Tod?"

"No, but ask Tod, when he wakes up I'm sure he can tell you. I thought you'd believe me Lance, you saw the way the guard almost killed us the other day."

"I do believe you son, but nobody else will."

"Ask Tod!"

"Son, look at where you are. Nobody's going to take either one of you seriously!"

"But they'll take you seriously."

"The only thing I can say for certain is that I heard him threaten you."

"Isn't that enough?" Lance shook his head no.

"Well then…I'm fucked." Cameron said throwing his hands into the air. "Because you know there's no way in hell they are going to let me off this easily! And as soon as Tod gets better they're gonna go after him again and again and again until it finally kills us."

"Calm down, I won't let that happen."

"Where were you this time?"

"I'm only human."

"I know, we need something nonhuman something 100% fool proof."

"Son, I have something that I want to give you, but you've got to stop talkin' crazy."

"What is it?"

"This." Lance bent over and pulled something out of his pant leg. He handed it to Cameron.

"What is this?" Lance took it back.

"It's called a knife son" he said pulling the cover off and revealing a decent size blade. "If anybody tries to hurt you you are protected." Cameron took the knife with shaking hands.

"Lance it's not that I don't appreciate this, but how am I supposed to hide this? It may not have been obvious on your leg, but on mine…"

"That's why you keep it in your sleeve." Lance said taking the cord he used on his leg and pushing Cameron's sleeve up. "Thank God for one size fits all uniforms huh" Lance tied the cord loosely around Cameron's left arm, and then he slid the cover back over the knife and pushed it between Cameron's arm and the cord. He tightened so that it wouldn't fall out. "There you go" he said pushing the sleeve back over Cameron's arm. "All you have to do is grab the handle and bam you are a deadly machine." Cameron didn't know what to say. He had never had a knife before; of course he had also never had a need for one before either.

"Thanks Lance"

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you before."

"Hey it's okay, like you said you are only human and it was unfair of me to expect you to be anything more." Lance smiled. "I had better get back to Tod."

"Hey wait, act drugged up would ya? I could get in serious trouble if anybody finds out I didn't give you tranquilizers."

"Not hard I'm already half way there" Cameron said and walked out of the room. He raced back to Tod thrilled that he had tangible protection. He burst through the nurse's door and raced towards the back room. He was stopped not three steps in the room by the Keith Harkin girl. Tears were streaming down her face and she looked at him with fear in her eyes. "What's wrong?" Cameron panted he felt like someone was squeezing his heart.

"Tod" she whispered. Cameron froze. What fresh hell was this?

George was bored within ten minutes after Damian fell asleep. He'd rather be bored than stressed out though. He sighed he knew what he had to do. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed the number hoping, no praying for an answer.

It wasn't long before Keith realized that he was talking to himself. Emmet was snoring lightly next to him. "Poor guy" he thought. "He's really trying to help. It's nice to have a friend like that." He instinctively took his old shirt out of the bag he had thrown it in while he was changing clothes in the dressing room after he bought his new clothes, folded it into the perfect pillow size, and slid it behind Emmet's head. Emmet stirred slightly.

"Sshhh go back to sleep" Keith coaxed.

"But I wanna keep you occupied so you don't freak out again' Emmet murmured still half asleep.

"I'll be fine. Go to sleep" Emmet curled on his side gladly embracing the makeshift pillow and sighed already sailing to dreamland. That's when Keith realized what was different about him…he cared. It wasn't that he hadn't cared before; it's just that now he was actually admitting to himself that he cared about these people…and that scared the crap out of him. Maybe it was a good thing he had a long car ride to contemplate things…

"What-what's wrong with him?" Cameron spluttered.

"He-he's gotten worse."

"How could he have gotten worse?"

"I don't know… infected cuts, blood loss…"

"Can I see him? I really need to tell him…something." She nodded and stepped aside. Cameron walked back to Tod's bed his heart thudding so loudly he was sure everyone could hear it. He pulled back the curtain and stepped into what might possibly be his own personal hell. He was grateful to find Tod awake.

"Cam, I'm so glad that you are back…where'd you go?"

"To talk to Lance…I thought the nurse told you."

"Maybe she did…I'm not really myself right now."

"I don't blame you Tod I mean…I wouldn't be myself either if I had been through what you have been through."

"No, I mean I'm really not Tod…"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Come on Cam you of all people should know what I mean…Tod died with the first kick."

"F-fine then would you kindly tell me who you are?"

"Nope, I think I'll keep it a secret"

"But"

"Look just talk to me like you'd talk to Tod"

"I can't"

"Why?"

"because you're not"

"then don't be Cameron"

"I can't just not be myself"

**"Allow me to help" **

_"Hell no this jerk is my area" _

"Look not Tod, I umm just really wanted to tell Tod some great news…" Cameron said louder than he should. He was trying to drown out the voices in his head.

"So tell him"

"He's not here anymore" Cameron turned around and started to walk away.

"You are just gonna leave? Just like that?"

"Look I came to talk to Tod, you've made it very clear that he's not here"

"well…it's true that he's not here…but elements of him remain…"

"I'm sorry, you want me to stay?"

"of course"

"Not to be a cliché but your mood swings are giving me whip lash." Cameron walked away completely confused.

_"well that was low" _

"What now Koro?"

"_The poor guy's not himself, something you should be completely familiar with and you just leave?" _

"I'm sorry Koro are you actually…sympathizing with someone?"

_"well I-just want to make sure you don't regret your actions because.." _

"Holy hell Vincenzo must have really gotten to you"

_"No, no I just don't want any more personalities clogging up your head" _If even Koro felt bad for not Tod Cameron might have made a mistake.

"Are you saying I should go back?"

_"Tod's been there for you" _

"But this isn't Tod"

_"oh come off it you know he's as much Tod as I am you" _

"How much is that exactly?"

_"More than you think" _

" I-don't know what to say to this Tod stand in."

_" so don't SAY anything" _

"I'm not getting your drift here Koro"

_"well what's always there when words fail?" _

"Ummmm silence?"

_"No you dumbass music…don't tell him how you feel, sing it." _

"but-I"

_"no buts I know that's what you really want to do?" _

"Fine" Cameron sighed. This was going to suck. He turned on his heels and went back to not Tod.

"Back so soon? I'm still not Tod you know."

"I know and I wanted to tell…no not tell show you how sorry I am for my behavior earlier"

"Show?"

"Yes, you were right when you said I should know what you meant you see not only do I have another personality…I have two and I think, as much as he is going to deny this, I think one of them is afraid of the new one and I wasn't very supportive. I mean this personality, he is an ass, but that doesn't mean I have to be one. So I am going to do something here that's for both…aww hell my third personality is going to be crushed, so all three of you…four if you count Tod." Cameron said. He cleared his throat and started singing "Cold as ice  
>And more bitter than a December<br>Winter night  
>That's how I treated you<br>And I know that I  
>I sometimes tend to lose my temper<br>And I cross the line  
>Yeah that's the truth<p>

I know it gets hard sometimes  
>But I could never<br>Leave your side  
>No matter what I say<p>

Cause if I wanted to go I would have gone by now,  
>But I really need you near me to<br>Keep my mind off the edge  
>If I wanted to leave I would have left by now,<br>But you're the only one that knows me  
>Better than I know myself<p>

All along  
>I tried to pretend it didn't matter<br>If I was alone  
>But deep down I know<br>If you were gone  
>For even a day I wouldn't know which way to turn<br>Cause I'm lost without you.

I know it gets hard sometimes  
>But I could never<br>Leave your side  
>No matter what I say<p>

Cause if I wanted to go I would have gone by now,  
>But I really need you near me to<br>Keep my mind off the edge  
>If I wanted to leave I would have left by now,<br>But you're the only one that knows me  
>Better than I know myself<p>

I get kind of dark  
>Let it go too far<br>I can be obnoxious at times  
>But try and see my heart<br>Cause I need you need now  
>So don't let me down<br>You're the only thing in this world I would die without

Cause if I wanted to go I would have gone by now,  
>But I really need you near me to<br>Keep my mind off the edge  
>If I wanted to leave I would have left by now<br>But you're the only one that knows me  
>Better than I know myself<p>

Cause if I wanted to go I would have gone by now,  
>But I really need you near me to<br>Keep my mind off the edge  
>If I wanted to leave I would have left by now,<br>But you're the only one that knows me  
>Better than I know myself" once he was done he grabbed not Tod's hand and gave him a smile.<p>

"That was really sweet Cam I'm really glad that asshole only tore off the top half of my ear so I could still hear that with both ears."

"He-he tore off your ear? What kind of sick fuck does that?"

"Yeah that's what's in the jar I thought you knew?"

"No Tod, er-you passed out before he could tell me."

"Yeah I guess I'm pretty bad off huh?"

"I don't know I'm not a doctor but I think you'll be fine…" Tod smiled. "Well I had better let you get some sleep you look like you have a foot in the grave." Tod nodded and closed his eyes. Cameron snuck out and ran smack into the Keith Harkin chick.

"How is he?" she asked.

"He seems fine to me" she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Come on let's get out of here." Cameron nodded.

All too soon for Emmet Keith was shaking him awake.

"We are here."

"Great can we go back to sleep now?" Emmet muttered.

"Well you can I guess I have to find Cam."

"No. no I'm with ya" Emmet said as he stretched Keith gave the driver the money and stepped out of the car. Emmet grabbed the bag with the old clothes and joined him. "Are you ready?"

"As I'm ever gonna be." They each took deep breaths and headed towards the unknown.

"No, one of us should stay here for Tod's sake." Cameron said. She nodded.

"You go relax a bit I'll stay here. You look like you need it more than I do." Cameron nodded and left before either one of them could change their minds.

"_That was an interesting choice" _

"of?"

"_your song" _

"Aww you heard?"

"_I hear everything you say" _

"Well did you like it?"

"_I did" _

"Well color me shocked Koro likes something"

"_Look I am not a complete monster thank you" _

"You poisoned Damian"

"_And you beat the shit out of Keith" _

"Yes…So we are both…bittersweet"

"_That reminds me of a song…" _

"SING IT KORO!"

" _I'm just setting, I'm just setting a trap  
>And I'm not pulling, no<br>I'm not pulling for you, you're just pulling at me  
>I'm not a betting man but this is a sure thing<em>

_I've been to Tokyo and to South Africa  
>So many places that you might say I've seen it all<br>But my favorite place is the warm embrace  
>Of holding your hair back in a bathroom stall<em>

_Everything I do is bittersweet  
>You could tell me secrets that I'll probably repeat<br>I'm not trying to hurt you, I just love to speak  
>It feels like we're pulling teeth<br>So bittersweet_

_I guess that's how its gotta be  
>I guess that's how its gotta be<em>

_All that hate is gonna burn you up  
>It keeps me warm at night<br>Warmer than anyone  
>I think how many drinks I've had<br>No more in either hand  
>I'm slurring on purpose<br>And it's certainly worth it_

_Everything I do is bittersweet  
>You could tell me secrets that I'll probably repeat<br>I'm not trying to hurt you, I just love to speak  
>It feels like we're pulling teeth<br>So bittersweet_

_I guess that's how its gotta be  
>I guess that's how its gotta be<br>I guess that's how its gotta be_

_You and me  
>Another puppetry<br>It's such a mystery why you're here  
>And you became as clear as cellophane<br>My voice of reasoning  
>I don't think I can take the way you make me out to be<em>

_I'm just setting, I'm just setting a trap  
>And I'm not pulling, no<br>I'm not pulling for ya_

_Everything I do is bittersweet  
>You could tell me secrets that I'll probably repeat<br>I'm not trying to hurt you, I just love to speak  
>It feels like we're pulling teeth<br>So bittersweet_

_It feels like we're pulling teeth  
>So bittersweet<em>

_It feels like we're pulling teeth  
>So bittersweet" <em>

"Very nice Koro, very nice"

"_Why thank you Cam." _

"Cam!" Cameron froze. Was he really that crazy? Could he really be imagining Keith's voice? "Thank god you are here we've been looking all over for you." Cameron looked at Keith. "What happened to you?" Cameron just stood there completely frozen.

Paul rolled over on the lumpy hotel bed. Although he had told Damian he was done with him he couldn't bring himself to leave LA. He felt like shit, maybe he shouldn't have had so many beers yesterday. The pillow smelled like B.O., he tried not to breathe too deeply. His phone went off and he groaned. As he answered he made a mental note to find a less annoying ringtone.

"Hello?" George said hoping the person on the other end would still talk to him.

"Hey George"

"Oh I'm so glad you answered."

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Well…"

"Because of my thing with Damian? George come on you are not him."

"I know Paul, but I wasn't sure exactly how deep the hatred ran."

" Not that deep"

"You sound sick Paul are you okay?"

"Fine, fine"

"Are you still in LA?"

"Yeah"

"Good because…well I know you don't care, but Damian's going home tomorrow night." Paul tried to hide his sigh of relief from his phone.

"Great" he said with as little emotion as he could. George wasn't fooled.

"Look Paul, Ryan pulled a similar stunt and I'm sure that he is regretting it right now…"

"George what's your point?" Paul snapped a little meaner than he meant.

"Well I was just wondering if-er how you were doing? I mean everyone's so worried about Damian, but you are our brother too and you must be hurting …" George slowly trailed off. Paul was not expecting George to actually give a rat's ass about him.

"I feel like shit George" Paul said before he could stop himself. George nodded but then he realized that Paul couldn't see that.

"Look Paul,…I don't know what to tell you here…Why do you feel like shit?"

"I don't know"

"Well I guess the first step is to figure that out."

"I don't regret anything I said"

"okay do you regret the way you said them?"

"Maybe a little"

"Well...maybe if you talk to Damain again, not take anything back but just…clarify your motives?"

"I don't know, if I look into those young, sad eyes I might take it all back."

"So don't look." Paul laughed.

"Yeah I guess it is that simple isn't it? I just don't know." Damian stirred in his sleep.

"I'm really worried for the lad…" George said more to himself then to Paul.

"Well if he's going home that means he's better right?"

"I'm not worried about his physical health as much as I am for his emotional health. He doesn't seem to be adjusting to LA at all."

"Give him time George, I mean he wasn't even in the city for 2 days before …this."

"I guess…well I had better go before he wakes up."

"Thanks for calling George. I might see you soon."

"Anytime Paul, take care of yourself."

"I'll try." Paul hung up the phone with a sigh.

George put his phone away with an uneasy feeling.

"Cam? Hello?" Keith was getting concerned.

"Heeeyyyy Keith. What are you doing here?" Cameron finally spluttered.

"I came here to see you and get you out of here."

"Did somebody say Keith?" Cameron jumped. He had forgotten that he was right outside the nurse's office and that, depending on where she was, the Keith Harkin chick could probably hear everything they said.

"Keith you have got to hide"

"What? Why?"

"This girl is obsessed with you she-"

"Ah there you are Cameron, I thought I heard someone say" She stopped when her eyes fell on Keith.

"Ummm hey, you, this, as I am sure you know is"

"Keith Harkin" she finished for Cameron.

"Nice to meet you, your name is?" Keith said flashing his best smile. God he felt so fake. Was he always this much of an ass?

"My name? You, Keith Harkin want to know my name? I can't believe this is happening, I've dreamt about this day for so long. Everybody said I was crazy. They all told me it would never happen, that I would never meet you. They told me in a year or so I would forget all about you, that absolutely nothing you do would matter, all that time I spent making a 4 and a half hour birthday video for you… " she trailed off.

"Are you gonna answer him?" Cameron asked trying to bring her back to them.

"I" she stopped. "What happened to you?" She looked at Keith with concern.

"excuse me" they all jumped. The guards that had done this slid past them into the nurse's office. Cameron glared he could feel his anger build up inside him.

"Where are you going?" he shrieked. They stopped and turned. The one that had chased them said

"Paying respects to a friend. It really is a shame he's here. Do you know our friend Tod?" Cameron glared. He wanted to reach for the knife in his sleeve so badly and tell them to fuck off or he would turn into fillets, but he felt a hand on his should and turned to find Keith looking at him with a worried expression. Despite the fact that he knew Keith was in love with Damian and he never had a chance he couldn't help the mini plunge his heart took when he realized he was causing Keith grief.

"Cam, what's going on here?" Before Cameron could answer a small crowd of nurses came into the hallway.

"What are all of you doing out here?" the Keith Harkin chick asked.

"Aw it was very sweet some guards asked to be alone with Tod. They seemed so broken up about him. It's nice to see that some people work for more than a paycheck." Cameron gulped.

"Isn't it against some kind of…code or law to leave a patient alone with two psy-erm non-medical people?" he asked trying not to panic.

"Oh it's only for a minute or two and honestly…I don't think it could hurt him at this point." Cameron's jaw dropped.

"KEITH!" Cameron jumped.

"I didn't know Emmet was with you." He turned to Keith.

"I didn't know he had gotten lost." Keith muttered as Emmet ran towards him.

"You have got to get out of here now."

"Why? Emmet where have you been? What happened to you?"

"Never mind that there is a whole group of girls here that are obsessed with you. You are like some kind of god to them. They saw me walk in with you and just attacked me." Keith laughed. "What is so funny?"

"I guess I really do drive women wild huh." One of the guards came out and whispered something to a nurse.

"Oh god here I come." She said and ran back inside closely followed by the guard. Cameron was not far behind.

"What happened? What's wrong?"

"Keep him back" the nurse said to the guard. The guard grabbed Cameron and whispered in his ear

"See what happens when you break the rules?" Cameron moved to punch him but the guard just held him tighter. "Tisk tisk you wouldn't want to end up like your friend would you?"

"What did you do you son of a bitch?" Cameron screamed. The next thing Cameron new there was a hand covering his mouth. Keith walked in the room and looked at Cameron.

"He's just had his medication upped so he's a bit delirious." The guard told Keith. Keith looked absolutely mortified. Maybe he shouldn't have come for Cameron. Emmet walked up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder. Cameron didn't know what to do. Luckily the choice was taken away from him when the nurse returned with the other guard. She looked from Emmet to Keith to Cameron and said

"He's gone…I have to call his family." The guard holding Cameron let him go and Cameron fell to his knees.

"I'll go with you and do anything I can to help." He said. That was it that was all Cameron could take.

"YOU!" he screamed as he stood up and whirled around so he was face to face with the guard "have done enough don't you think?"

"Cameron stop." The Keith Harkin chick said. "I know the loss of a friend is hard and you may not be thinking clearly right now, but Tod is gone and doing something stupid is not going to bring him back."

"Something stupid? Something stupid was not killing this bastard when he first attacked us!"

"Us?" Keith asked.

"Tod and I"

"Oh that's a relief I thought you had gone all Lord of The Rings crazy."

"What do you mean attacked?" Emmet asked.

"It's obvious to me this patient is delusional and needs to be taken back to his room immediately and maybe take a nap…maybe a little shock therapy." The guard mumbles and steps forward reaching for Cameron, but before he can grab him Cameron sprints out of his reach and into the hallway. Keith gasps. Emmet flinches. The Keith Harkin chick lets out a squeak.

"The day you touch me is the day hell freezes over" Cameron growled. He wasn't sure who he was anymore. Cameron, Koro, Vincenzo they all seemed to melt together. Keith stepped in between the guard and Cameron.

"Hold on a sec, let's all take a fucking breather here." Cameron didn't wait around to hear anything more he ran down the hallway towards what he hoped was the way out of this nightmare. The guard pushed past Keith and ran after him, Keith was hot on his trail. His ribs throbbed with each step he took but he needed to make sure Cameron was alright.

Ryan had been awfully quiet the whole time they walked, but then again Neil had been as well. They spotted a bench and Ryan steered Neil towards it. Neil did nothing to show he objected. They sat and Neil's head rested on Ryan's shoulder.

"Are you more alert?" Neil asked, trying to find the right way to phrase it so he wouldn't upset Ryan.

"I told you Neil I'm not drunk."

"I know I just want to know what you are thinking and I didn't know how to phrase it." Ryan sighed.

"I'm trying not to think about anything."

"Well can I give you something to think about?" Neil asked cautiously.

"Depends…what is it?" Neil lifted his head off of Ryan's shoulder and stood up and motioned for Ryan to do the same. Ryan gave him a look, but stood up.

"So, I've been having this nagging thought in my head ever since you stepped out of the bar…actually since you stormed out of Damian's room."

"What is it baby?" Neil paced a few times and ran his fingers through his hair. "You can tell me anything." Neil stopped and looked Ryan in the eyes. Neil took off Ryan's coat and Ryan wondered what he could possibly be thinking. Neil threw Ryan's coat on the ground by the bench. "Neil what the hell are" before Ryan could finish his question Neil put his hands on Ryan's chest and pushed his lips onto Ryan's. Ryan was so surprised he stumbled back and they fell onto the bench. Neil was on top of Ryan.

"Are you okay babe?"

"Never better, now is there something you wanted to ask me?"

"Yes, how far are you willing to go on a bench in a strange town where nobody knows us?" Ryan didn't answer. He brought his lips back to Neil's. Neil pulled his lips off of Ryan's and he said "I'm so glad because I have to tell you I was feeling so worried and so depressed until you got pissed at Damian, and then I got excited in all the wrong places. But I was still worried about everything and I just kept circling back to the hotel after we got over my little moral dilemma. That was probably one of the best nights of my life. What I mean-is- I love you"

"I love you too" Ryan slid his hands under Neil's shirt and Neil moved from Ryan's lips to his neck.

"You're just so delicious" Neil panted.

"You're not bad yourself." Ryan said. They were sure that they must be getting so many weird looks, but they didn't care. They were too busy enjoying each other, each having one thing in this hellish time that was purely good, that they could rely on. They weren't going to go as far as either one of them wanted, but that didn't really matter.

***Better Than I Know Myself- Adam Lambert (Cam's song) Bittersweet- Panic! At The Disco (Koro's song)* **


	29. Just Because My Eyes Are Closed Doesn't

Just Because My Eyes Are Closed Doesn't Mean I'm Not Looking/ Could She Really End It There?

Keith was right behind the guard the whole way to the door he had walked in only minutes before. He pushed it open, but neither Cameron nor the guard was anywhere to be found. He took a step forward and was met with two arms pushing him against the building.

"Where is he?" Keith's eyes watered as he slammed against the building.

"Who?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"You know damn well who." Keith's vision cleared and he stared the guard right in the face.

"Look I don't know where he went, you were the one that was right behind him, but even if I did I wouldn't tell you."

"Listen you"

"No you listen" Cameron said coming out the door with a deadly look on his face. The guard let go of Keith and turned towards Cameron. "I wouldn't take one more step if I were you." Cameron said reaching in his sleeve and pulling out the knife Lance gave him. Keith flinched. The guard stumbled back a step with his mouth slightly open. "You are going to forget all about me. I am going to walk away and you will never come near me again."

"Okay, okay sure, just put the knife down." Cameron started to lower the knife, but then he grinned and raised it to the guard's throat. Keith was frozen against the wall.

"No, on second thought that's not going to be good enough."

"Cam, calm down." Keith pleaded.

"What do you want?" the guard asked. Cameron switched the knife to his left hand and walked closer to the guard. He smiled and brought his fist to the guards face.

"CAM! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Keith cried.

"Come on Keith you should know…no?...well let's see if you can guess after I do this." Cameron said and turned back to the guard. "Give me your shoes."

"What?" the guard asked rubbing his check.

"Give me your goddamn shoes." Cameron snarled.

"Wha-" Cameron punched him again, this time on the nose. When he had his face in his hands Cameron kicked him and he fell to his knees.

"Now are you going to give me your fucking shoes?" before he could answer Cameron gave him another kick. The guard fell to the ground.

"I repeat ARE YOU GOING TO GIVE ME YOUR FUCKING SHOES!?" The guard nodded slightly sliding his hand across the ground towards his shoes.

"Recognize this yet Keith?" Cameron smiled. Keith gulped. He did.

"Y-you were the one in the parking lot?"

"Very good Keith!" Cameron squeaked like he was talking to a dog

"But how? Why?" Cameron looked down at the guard who was slowly untying his shoes.

"Faster!" Cameron screamed and stepped on his hand just like he had stepped on Keith's. "Why? WHY? Because I poisoned Damian."

"So you beat the shit out of me?"

'Did you not just hear me? I POISONED DAMIAN!"

"I kind of guessed it was you… and you forget I also tried to poison him…but why does that mean you have to beat the shit out of me?

"Have to be fair don't we Keithy? I don't want Damian getting all of the fun."

"but how?"

"I'm faster than you think. I ran out of the hospital room, realized I poisoned Damian, was disgusted with myself, found an old coat and hat in the dumpster, put them on saw you walk out and …well you know the rest."

"How'd you get a knife?"

"Funny you automatically assumed it was a knife."

"What was it?"

"Rusted piece of metal I broke off the dumpster…" he turned to the guard "See you should consider yourself lucky that I actually have a knife this time."

"Thrilled" the guard spat. His shoes were off and he was attempting to sit up.

"Now now no need to take that attitude." Cameron crouched down and looked him in the eyes.

"Fuck you" the guard spat.

"Unfortunately you won't have time for that because your story has a different end than Keithy boy's" he said and brought the knife plummeting into the guards back. Blood poured as Cameron pulled out the knife.

"I'm…glad…I killed…yourfriend." The guard wheezed.

"Dumbass, you should never piss of the nut with the knife." Cameron sneered and rolled him over. "It gets you nowhere in life." Keith watched in horror as Cameron brought the already bloodstained knife crashing down into the guard's chest. Keith couldn't believe what he had just seen. He pried himself off the wall and walked over to Cameron who was taking the knife out of the guard and ramming back into his chest over and over again.

"Cam…do you realize what you just did?"

"I butchered an asshole."

"You killed a man."

"Like I said butchered an asshole."

"He's dead because of you…he's dead and he's not coming back…and you killed him." Keith was in shock and Cameron was…laughing? Cameron cleaned the knife off on the guard's clothes and stood up.

"Do you know how I got this knife?"

"Cam?..."

"No, of course you don't. Someone gave it to me, I'm not gonna tell you who, but when they gave it to me they told me to use it whenever anyone tried to hurt me…" Keith swallowed. "Now when you kissed me I knew that it was a pity kiss and I knew that your heart really belonged to Damian. I suppose in a way mine did too. But-"

"You got it wrong Cam, I mean don't get me wrong I love Damian. I want Damian, but there was a time, I think it was somewhere in between the first kiss and the taking off our shirts, when I really wanted you, and then when you were the first person I saw after I woke up and you were the one comforting me when I needed my stitches …erm re-stitched I guess you'd call it I really thought I loved you…I think there's still a part of me that does. When I went looking for you after those strange men came for you I went back to Damian. He had gotten worse and my heart broke for him. I was going to ask him about you and leave, but I got sick and he asked if I still loved him…and things were said…and I realized that I can't live without him. I want to be there for him when he needs someone. I want to be the first person he calls when he has good news."

"That's all very touching, but you never let me finish. I knew all of that already. I knew you picked Damian over me…and I am okay with that now, but at first it sucked. So you hurt me and now I am going to hurt you back." Keith took a step back.

"George? Who was that on the phone?"

"An old friend Damo."

"That's nice…your friends talk to you…" Damian broke off into a small coughing fit.

"Do you need some water?" George asked. Damian nodded slightly. George walked over to Damian's bedside where there was a pitcher of water and a cup. He poured Damian a cup and handed it to him. Damian took a drink and put the cup back on his bedside table. Damian was awfully quiet. "Damian…you okay? You feel sick?"

"No, I'm not sick, but I'm not okay either."

"What's wrong?"

"I miss Keith and Cameron and I want out of this hospital!"

"Well you are getting out of this hospital and Keith will be back with Cameron sooner than you think."

"I'm scared George." Damian turned to George with wide eyes.

"There's nothing to be scared of Damian, the worst part is over."

"I'm scared that I may have… lost my two best friends. I don't know… what to do without them. I-it's not that I don't… appreciate you and the… others being here …because I do! It's nice… to know that we were… more than just band… mates and I want you… to know that if the… situation was reversed… I would be there… for you." George nodded. Damian coughed again. "I just…want to be better." He said and slumped back against his bed. Even though he hadn't moved from the hospital bed in weeks he had lost a lot of weight and Damian was skinny to begin with. George wanted to help him, he would have traded places with him if he could. He couldn't look at Damian's face anymore. His eyes were quickly filling with tears and he didn't want Damian to see, not that he was afraid to cry in front of people he just didn't want Damian to feel worse than he did. His eyes fell on two coats in the corner. He recognized one as Keith's and hoped to God the other one was Cameron's. He walked over and picked them up.

"Damian, I may not be able to give you your best friends back right now, but I can give you a shell of them." He placed the coats on Damian's bed. George could barely move his hands out of the way before Damian snatched the coats up and buried his face in them. He had Keith's coat in his left hand and Cameron's in his right. When he looked up he had a goofy grin on his face.

"Thanks George!"

"Anything I can do to help you." Damian laid back down cuddling with both coats.

"Do you think Neil and Ryan are ever coming back" he asked.

"of course, you know them they probably stopped for a beer or something"

"yeah…"

"Don't worry Damian Neil won't let Ryan stay mad at you…erm you know Ryan's not actually mad at you, he's just stressed."

"Like Paul?"

"Paul…is Paul." Damian chuckled.

"Yeah he is definitely an individual…I'm not too worried he's always been dramatic."

"Yes he has."

"Who are ye talking about?" Damian jumped slightly. George turned to look at the intruder on their conversation. Damian's smiled broadened and he almost jumped out of the bed and then he remembered he couldn't.

"PAUL!" Damian shrieked and then coughed a few times.

"Easy there." Paul said. He looked like crap, but Damian couldn't have been more happy to see him. Paul hadn't taken more than one step into the room and he was acting funny.

"I'll…leave you two alone." George said. Paul turned to him.

"No George stay." He practically pleaded.

"Umm okay?" Paul turned to Damian.

"How are you feeling?" Damian shrugged.

"Better I guess. I mean I haven't thrown up in 2 days and I think my fever has gone down. I'm just so tired all the time and I still have this nasty cough."

"Well I am glad to hear you are better…" Paul wouldn't look Damian in the eyes.

"Paul?...I'm really glad you came back."

"Look Damian about that stuff I said…all of its true don't get me wrong, but I wanted to say that maybe it is true on a smaller scale. I had been keeping some of those thoughts and feeling inside for…so many years and now that I am out on my own I'm scared I won't make it. Not to mention, I was worried about you and Keith seemed like the only tangible villain.."

"But he's not."

"Can we not talk about him? I don't want to act like a lunatic again."

"Sure…what do you want to talk about?"

"Something good…like the fact that you will be out of here soon."

"Yes, I can't wait to sleep in my bed…and actually use a bathroom instead of a bedpan." Damian blushed slightly. Paul laughed. He had taken a few more steps and Damian noticed how bad he really looked. His eyes were red and blurry, he needed to shave, and he looked like he hadn't slept in days. "Paul are YOU feeling okay?"

"Me? Yeah why?"

"I don't know you look…tired."

"Well if you had to sleep on a rock hard mattress that smelled like a gym you would probably be tired too." He said with a small smile. George found himself falling to the sidelines of the conversation and he was alright with that, it was clear how much the other two men needed each other right now.

"Cam think about this. If you kill me"

"I never said I was going to kill you, I said HURT honestly you should learn to listen more."

"But you already hurt me."

"Doesn't count." Cameron rolled up Keith's left sleeve. "Tut tut Keithy someone's been doing something they shouldn't." He said looking at the marks from Keith's numerous painkiller injections. Keith flinched and tried to back away but Cameron was pretty strong. "Ssshhh this will only hurt for a minute I promise." Keith was shocked to see Cameron bring the knife to his lip instead of his sleeve. Cameron placed the blade exactly on the line of stitches and staples on Keith's bottom lip. Before Keith had time to say anything Cameron stuck the knife in his lip and split the stitches making blood poor from Keith's bottom lip and chin. Keith wanted to scream, but he couldn't. He just fell to the parking lot sobbing. He landed hard on his right side and arm. Searing agony shot through his ribs and he was pretty sure he hurt his arm again. "Come on Keith you can't cop out know, I just want to make sure you won't forget me. When you are off living your happy life with Damian there will always be this to remind you of me." He knelt down and touched the blade to Keith's left arm. At first he only dug the very end of the knife into Keith's skin, then when he saw a small blood bubble he shoved a little more of the knife in and carved a very rough eye in Keith's arm. "I'll be watching." Keith was getting really tired of lying in parking lots. He was getting tired of bleeding and hurting. He glanced at the small puddled of blood on the asphalt from his lip. He turned his eyes to Cameron. "But you also came here for me…so I can't bring myself to kill you." Cameron said and cleaned Keith's arm with his sleeve. "Plus you aren't such a bad guy." Keith was so confused. Was Cameron mad or not? Cameron sat on the ground next to Keith. "You know I am really surprised nobody else followed us." Keith brought his fingers gently to his lip and was relieved to find that his lip was not completely split in two, almost, but not quite. He tried moving his mouth to see if he could talk

"Cam"

"Yes Keith?"

"Just testing my mouth" Cameron looked at the guard lying motionless in a pool of his own blood.

"I really fucked up" he said putting his head in his hands.

"No, Cam, it's not your fault I'll be your witness it was purely self-defense…"

" but it wasn't"

"ssshhh nobody but you and I will know that"

"You would do that for me even though I cut up your arm and re-split your lip?"

"Eh sure, this eye you carved will make a really bad ass scar and my lip will heal."

"What do I have to do to get you to be pissed at me?"

"Is that what you want?"

"I don't know…I just find it hard to believe I did all of this to you and you are still so nice to me. Do you really think that little of yourself?" Keith was shocked. Him? Think little of himself? No way he was awesome! "Come on Keith, it's okay to be honest. What happens in the parking lot stays in the parking lot." Keith slowly moved to sit next to Cameron. This pain was all too familiar. His ribs must really hate him by now. He was practically in tears by the time he was next to Cameron.

"Cameron I know you want this to be some touching, I'm not okay you're not okay but we are okay moment, but I have to tell you…I think I am fucking awesome." Cameron laughed.

"Well I only wish you trusted me enough to tell me the truth…and I only wish I was going to be around on the day you decide to talk."

"What are you talking about Cam? You'll always be around. You are my friend and Damian's friend. Whether you want to be or not you are going to see plenty of me." A tear rolled down Cameron's face.

"No, I don't think you understand."

"Then explain this friendship works both ways you know." Cameron slowly wrapped his fingers around the handle of the knife he had discarded after he hurt Keith. He picked it up and stared at it.

"Excuse me am I interrupting anything?" a young nurse asked as she came into Damian's room.

"Nothing we can't pick up later, right?" Damian turned to Paul.

"Right Damo"

"What do you need?" Damian asked the nurse.

"Well it's just I was told to start turning off your machines and prepare you for your transfer home." Damian grinned. "I have to warn you that you have been on these machines and this IV for so long you might actually feel worse when I take it out, but know that it's an improvement okay? I mean just the fact I was told to take you off means you are improving." Damian nodded. "I'm gonna start by taking you off of this oxygen okay?" Damian nodded again. She turned off the oxygen and gently freed Damian. At first Damian couldn't breathe right, it was like someone was sitting on his chest. He closed his eyes and tried to breathe normally. Within seconds Damian's breathing returned to normal.

'You okay Damo?" Paul asked.

"Yeah…fine…just not…used to…doing it…by my…self."

"Say goodbye to your IV next." About five minutes later Damian was completely free and feeling worse than he had in days, but he knew that it was only a matter of time now before he was himself again.

"What do you say babe do you think we should head back now?" Neil asked. Ryan was silent. Neil looked at his face. "Ryan?! Ryan?! Can you breathe?" Neil asked playfully. "Am I crushing your lungs?" he laughed.

"No you are fine…I…guess we should head back huh. Damian's probably really mad at me."

"I doubt it. I think he's more hurt than anything."

"I'm not sure that's any better."

"I think it is. I mean think of it this way would you rather be mad at me or hurt about something I said?"

"Neither I want us to be exactly the way we are."

"But if you had to choose."

"…let's just go back okay?"

"Sure babe." Neil slowly got off of Ryan. Ryan got up and pulled Neil to him as they walked back into the chaos of the real world.

"Cameron whatever your middle name is Mitchell, listen to me, I don't know if it's the loss of blood or not but I really want to hug you right now and god damn it I am going to but I need to know you aren't going to turn me into him." Keith said giving the guard a glance. Cameron looked at Keith for a minute and then handed him the knife. Keith took it slightly surprised. He laid it on the ground and pulled Cameron towards him despite the protest of his body. "Now pay attention to what I'm telling you because I'm in excruciating pain and am losing a lot of blood so I am running low on my deep thoughts and sympathy. You are loved whether you want to be or not. I love you, Damian loves you, and somewhere out there is a person just waiting to meet you. So let's go home, maybe a hospital to stop this waterfall flowing from my lip."

"Keith, Cameron, where are you? Is everything okay?" Emmet called from just inside the door. Cameron pulled away from Keith.

"it's about time someone came looking for us. Listen Keith, it's not that I don't appreciate all that you are trying to do here, but I killed a man and I am going to jail for that. I can't go to jail."

"I told you I'll help you."

"No, there is no help for me. There's a reason I was put in here. I'm fucked up. Something's not right with me."

"GGUUUYYYSSS where arrreeeeee yyyoouuuu?" Emmet called.

"Come on, I'm not ready to be found yet." Cameron said standing up and puling Keith up with him. Keith grimaced. Keith didn't notice Cameron grabbing the knife. They walked to the side of the building. "Keith, remember this for me okay? Just because my eyes are closed doesn't mean I'm not looking."

"What do you mean Cam?"

"You'll understand soon enough." Cameron walked around to the front of the building and found Emmet leaning over the guard's body with a white face.

"Emmet" he said. Keith was right behind him.

"Cam..did you?" his eyes fell on the knife in Cam's hand and he stopped.

"Keith?" Cam said turning to him.

"Yes Cam?"

"You remember what I said about his knife?"

"That you were supposed to use it anytime someone tried to hurt you?"

"Exactly, now I've already covered how you tried to hurt me but there's one person I left out."

A soft knock came at the door making all three of them jump.

"Hey guys. How's it going?" Neil asked talking a step into Damian's room. "Paul! When did you get here?"

"About an hour ago."

"Where's Ryan?" Damian asked. He sounded horrible.

"Oh he's…right outside he's a little afraid to come in."

"Tell him if I can do it so can he." Paul said with a smile.

"RYAN! GET IN HERE!" George shouted. "DAMIAN WANTS YOU TO HE JUST CAN'T SCREAM!" Neil laughed and Damian said "Thanks George". Ryan stepped awkwardly into the room his eyes on the floor.

"Hi" he said quietly.

"Ryan come here" Damian said.

"No I am perfectly fine in the doorway thanks"

"Ryan please come here" Ryan shook his head no.

"Babe come on" Neil pleaded. It was amazing how fast Ryan could go from suave Romeo to abused puppy.

"Ryan, you leave… me no choice. If you do not …come here I will get out… of this bed and come… over there and I haven't been… out of this bed in so long… I'll probably fall and hurt… myself. Is that what… you want?" Damian pleaded.

"Don't get up Damo." Ryan pleaded right back.

"You leave me… no choice. If you do not come here… I can't tell you…how glad I am…you are back…and if I can't tell you…how glad I am you are back…then the world will have less…love and more hate…"

"Damian relax"

"Nope… not till you come here." Ryan didn't answer. "Alright then" Damian said pulling back the covers and swinging his legs slowly to the side of the bed. Paul's eyes widened. George looked like he was choking on something and Neil was frozen. Damian's feet touched the cold floor and he shivered slightly. He was mentally preparing himself for the weight of his own body when Paul said "Jaysus Ryan you are really gonna make the lad get up?"

"I'm not making him do anything."

"No Paul… it's okay I need an… excuse to make sure my… legs are still attached.. to my body." He slowly stood up. He almost fell on his face. As he steadied himself he saw six arms quickly retreat. "See guys…it's all good…now Ryan are you going…to make me walk all…the way over there?" he coughed a few times and Ryan finally moved forward.

"Have you been walking while we were gone?"

"No"

"So you had no idea if you could actually walk all the way over there…"

"Nope." Ryan gently scooped Damian up and put him back on the bed.

"Damian Joseph McGinty Jr.! You idiot!" Ryan said. Damian grinned.

"So does this…mean we are…good?"

"Of course. I never meant to hurt-" Damian put his hand up.

"No need Ryan I understand."

"So how long you think Keith and Cam are gonna be?" George asked.

"Emmet? But he didn't do anything!" Keith said.

"Keith, Keith, Keith, I said one person not Emmet. Honestly I worry about you sometimes."

"Well if not Emmet then who?" Cameron clenched the knife and was silent. He moved so he was facing Keith and Emmet. He opened his mouth and whispered "I did".

"What did you say Cam?" Cameon took a deep breath and screamed

"I DID" he pushed the knife into his own arm. When he pulled it out blood was flowing down his arm and tears were flowing down his face. "Damn Keith this hurts like a bitch! Why aren't you more pissed at me?!"

"Cam, just relax okay? Put the knife down, please" Keith pleaded.

"I can't. Do you know why? Because I poisoned Damian, I beat you up, I got Tod killed, I killed the guard. It was ME! ME! ME! ME!" with each word he spoke he stuck the knife into himself again and again. Keith ran to him and pulled the knife out of his hand.

"Cameron stop!" He threw the knife across the parking lot. "I don't care what you have done and neither does Damian! It is not your fault Tod died and as for the guard he was an asshole anyway." Cameron was breathing really heavily.

"You are so perfect Keith." Cameron said looking into Keith's eyes. "I bet you have never failed at anything."

"Come on Cam that's not true…I'm only human for crying out loud!" Keith was terrified and he was starting to feel light headed. "I'm going to help you. I want to help you. I need to help you. I need to bring you back to Damian, I promised him."

"Sorry Keith, you failed this time." Cameron said. With a small smile he fell to the ground right at Keith's feet. Keith couldn't breathe. He was hysterical as he crashed to the ground.

"CAMERON COME ON CAM. I CAN'T FAIL REMEMBER I'M KEITH HARKIN! PLEASE JUST WAKE UP, PLEASE JUST GET UP." Emmet walked over to him, tears streaming down his face as well.

"Keith-" Emmet said. Keith never looked away from Cameron.

"He was just a kid Emmet. He was just a kid." Keith muttered. Keith was having trouble concentrating again…this time he just let the darkness take him. His head fell against Cameron's chest.

**Yes that is where You Promised ends! Thank you dear readers (especially Sterwolf59) for sticking with it through all the madness. Will Keith be okay? Can Cameron really be gone? Does Damian really forgive Paul and Ryan? Do they forgive him? Stay tuned for a short epilogue that will answer some of these questions…so I guess that is all I have to say for now. Oh I guess I should tell you…I LIED HAHAHAHA HERE'S the rest of the chapter! There will still be an epilogue and …*whispers* sequel! So stay tuned. **

Emmet stood there in a dream-like state as the police arrived with an ambulance. He hadn't realized he was shaking until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to find the Keith Harkin Chick standing there her eyes red and puffy.

"Are you holding up?"

"Barely" he whimpered.

"Oh you poor guy" she said and wrapped him in a hug before he could stop her, but when she was holding him he felt safe. He completely broke down. "Hey it's going to be okay. I promise." She said hugging him tighter.

"I don't see how." Emmet moaned. He lifted his head and saw Keith and Cameron being lifted onto stretchers and the guard being put into a body bag.

"You know what?" she said.

"What?" Emmet said.

"You are much cuter then Keith." Emmet laughed. His lips met hers and all too soon they pulled apart.

"Emmet Cahill?" A police officer said.

"Yes?"

"I need your statement."

"Right" Emmet nodded. Luckily Emmet's meeting with the police officer was cut short when an EMT walked over.

"I'm sorry to interrupt officer, but one of the patients is refusing to let us take him to a hospital until he speaks to Emmet."

"That's okay we are done here anyway." The officer said. Emmet's heart leapt, one of them was coherent! At first Emmet was afraid to look up to see which one was talking, but he didn't have to because he recognized the voice even though it was barely loud enough to hear.

"Emmet…take these back to Damo…explain what happened…tell him…I'm sorry" Emmet got up the courage to look into Keith's eyes as he took Keith's discarded bloody shirt which had Cameron's glasses wrapped in it.

"Keith, how'd you get his glasses?"

"Have my ways Emmet."

"Okay now we really have to get him to a hospital. Are you riding with him?" At first Emmet almost said no but then he realized they were probably taking him to the same hospital Damian was in (if he was still there) so he said "yes". The ride to the hospital seemed so much longer than he remembered. People were all over Keith saying things Emmet didn't understand. Keith was barely coherent, but at least he was alive. When they pulled Keith out of the ambulance Emmet hopped out about to follow them when he was stopped and told to wait in the waiting room. The glasses and shirt seemed to way a thousand pounds as he walked up to the receptionist. He was shocked and embarrassed to find it was the same cute blonde it had been when he asked about Keith.

"Hey if it isn't Mr. Superhero." She said.

"Ssshhh you'll blow my cover."

"Oh I'm terribly sorry. What life or death situation can I help you with today?"

"I need to know if my friend Damian McGinty is still here."

"hold on let me check."

"Thanks" She typed a few words in a computer and clicked a few times.

"He is still here, but you had better hurry he is scheduled to leave in twenty minutes."

"Thank you so much!" Emmet said and ran back to Damian's room. He burst through the door and felt every eye in the room turn to him.

"EMMET!" Damian called and then broke into a coughing fit. "Where are Keith and Cameron?" he asked and looked at him with big excited eyes. Emmet froze. He looked around the room and saw curious, hopeful faces. He couldn't stand disappointing them. He took a few steps into the middle of the room and fell to his knees.

"I'm sorry guys" he said and tossed the shirt and glasses in front of him.

"Emmet? What exactly are you saying here?" Paul asked. Damian's eyes were as big as plates.

"Are those..Cameron's glasses?" Damian asked. Emmet nodded slowly not trusting his voice.

"And…Keith's shirt" he finally said.

"Well where are they?!" Ryan asked. Neil didn't say anything. He just walked over to Emmet and put his arm around him. Emmet leaned in to Neil's touch.

"Emmet it's okay. We just want to help." He said. Emmet looked up and started telling them the whole long, miserable story that all started with one promise.

**Okay this really is the end. I want to thank everyone for reading and being very patient in between updates. Stay tuned for the epilogue and sequel. I hope you liked it. CELTIC THUNDER FOREVER!**


	30. What Does the Future Hold?

What Does the Future Hold?

Keith sat up. He needed to shave, but knew his chances of finding a razor in this place were slim at best.

"You have visitors" a woman said. "Do you feel up to it?" Keith nodded. It was probably George or Emmet they had both been in several times.

"Hey crazy" Emmet said as he and George came in. George gave Emmet a horrified glance. Keith knew that Emmet was only teasing, but when he was sitting in a padded cell he found it hard to laugh.

"How ya doin? " George asked. Keith shrugged. He should be used to it by now, after all he had gone straight from the hospital to here. He still remembered it like it was yesterday, when in reality it was about two weeks ago…

He had woken up in a hospital bed for the hundredth time, but this time a police officer had been beside his bed. Keith was groggy and sore, but the officer didn't seem to care. He asked him question after question until Keith was sure this officer knew more about him than his own family. Apparently the officer had taken his look of sheer misery as a "I'm bat shit crazy" look because the next thing he knew he was here, in this white vacuum.

He was glad his trial was in a few days and hopefully he would be out of here after that…or he could be here for a while. This was crazy he hadn't done anything wrong! Emmet sat beside him.

"You know Keith, I know I've told you this a thousand times before, but I feel as if I should say it again, you are probably the bravest person I know. I mean all this shit you have been through and now with this trial crap…it's ridiculous and if I were in your shoes I don't think I could handle it. I can't believe that I was almost in your shoes…I know that's not particularly helpful, but…it scares the shit out of me…Anyway, how's your arm?"

"Alright I guess, I would be the idiot who tries to break my fall with an already injured arm…at least it's not any worse than it was after I put it through a window and Cameron stepped on my hand…it's not as bad as my ribs. Who would have thought that one little fall could redo all the damage a few kicks to the side did."

"How about your mouth?"

"still works…stitches should be out day before the trial"

"Any injuries I forgot?"

"My ass hurts from sitting on this fucking bench." Keith said standing up. He was so used to the searing agony he felt every time he moved that he barely even winced anymore. "How's Damo?..How's he handling all of this? Is he okay?"

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" George said. Keith jumped he had forgotten George was there.

"What do you mean George?"

"I'm right here Keith." A voice from the door said. Emmet and George got up and left.

"Damo" Keith breathed. Damian took a step into the room and Keith gasped. He was in a suit with a bright blue tie and he had a…cane? "What are you doing here? Why do you have a…a cane?" Damian chuckled slightly.

"Relax Keith…let's sit down. I know your ass hurts and I am fine, just not that fine." Damian said sitting back on the bench Emmet had vacated only seconds before. Keith watched as Damian slowly made his way across the room his cane firmly gripped in his left hand. Keith waited for him to sit and followed him.

"Now tell me Damo, why do you have a cane? What happened?"

"In case you have forgotten Keith I was poisoned…and bedridden for a month and a half. You know the phrase 'use it or lose it'? Turns out they were talking about leg muscle. Doc says I should be able to ditch it in a week or two, but it might be awhile before I'm out running again."

"I-I'm so sorry" Keith said tears sliding down his face.

"Listen, I'm fine don't worry about me. I have…news though."

"What?" Emmet and George walked back in. Keith noticed they were also in suits and ties.

"We gotta go guys." George said.

"You're leaving already?" Keith asked. "What was your news Damo?"

"Well that's the thing…today is Cameron's funeral and you are coming with us."

"Very funny" Keith said.

"Seriously we got you approved for a day out until 9 p.m. tonight…with an escort."

"an escort?"

"Yeah my name's Lance and I'll be your escort for today…try any funny business and I'll snap you like a toothpick." Keith looked at the giant in the doorway and smiled.

"So let's go" Damian said with a grin. "Oh you'll need this" he tossed Keith a tie. Keith grinned.

Neil just laid there in Ryan's arms enjoying the last few moments of pure happiness before they headed off to the hardest thing he had done in a while. It was true he did not know Cameron, but he did know he was too young to be dead. Ryan's lips grazed his. Neil giggled like a little kid and looked into Ryan's gorgeous eyes.

"Are you ready babe?"

"As I'm ever going to be." Neil got off the bed and pulled Ryan up with him.

"Never die okay?" Ryan asked wrapping his arms around Neil's waist and squeezing him.

"I'll try my best, but you have to do the same okay?" Ryan nodded. They let go of each other and headed for the door. As they stepped outside Neil looked at the building across the street from their hotel. He stopped.

"What's wrong babe?" Ryan asked. He looked where Neil was looking and he understood Neil's reaction. In the window of the bar was a giant poster with Keith's face on it that said

LOCK HIM UP!

"What do you think the future holds?" Neil whispered.


End file.
